Endless Mine
by Lavareef
Summary: Dreams come and go but lately they didn't fleet into thin air anymore. Makoto had always dreamed about Haruka but things had changed. His dreams became more sensual and erotic. Rather than being scared he tried to embrace his dreams.
1. It's just a game

_**It's just a game**_

It were nights like these that got Makoto excited all over. A fierce thunderstorm was raging outside and he honestly couldn't care less. The four of them were having a sleepover at Haruka's place. During these sleepovers the craziest things would happen and tonight was no exception.

They sat around a small table and were explaining the rules of their game to Rei.

'So we are going to drop this bundle of sticks unto the table and then we have to pry away our colour of sticks without making the other sticks move?'

'Exactly, I am so beating everyone's ass tonight!' Nagisa exclaimed.

Rei looked flustered because he knew he wasn't good at games at all. In fact, it seemed an embarrassing game as every time they made other sticks move, they would have to pass a challenge.

Haruka picked up the bundle of sticks and they clattered loudly on the table. It didn't look good at all, this was going to be a very hard game to win.

Makoto had watched Haru like a hawk all night. Lately, he'd been having dreams about the raven-haired swimmer but he wasn't too worried about it. He had always dreamed about his best friend but now the dreams were different. More… sensual and erotic. He had tried his best to hide his secret and he was glad that Haruka never probed him when he was staring or acting differently.

'Ha-ha! Rei-chan, you have to do a challenge now because you moved one of my sticks!'

Nagisa's shouting brought Makoto back to reality and he saw a hint of red in Rei's cheeks. Oh oh, Nagisa is going to let him have it right now. Makoto almost felt a bit bad for Rei but this was how it had always been and he had better get used to it.

'What should we make him do?' Nagisa wondered out loud.

'Let him eat some mackerel with pineapple?' Haruka responded with a straight face.

'That's not a real challenge! It isn't that hard or embarrassing at all!' Nagisa pouted.

Makoto just smiled when he saw Nagisa and Haruka thinking about a proper challenge.

'I know what we can make him do!' Nagisa exclaimed and the look on his face meant bad news for Rei.

'You have to sing a song that I choose!' he shouted while laughing really loud. If you knew Nagisa, you would realize that his taste in music is the worst!

'But I-I-I can't sing! I won't look beautiful!' Rei looked extremely worried at the fact that he had to sing in front of his friends. Nagisa jumped up and switched on the computer so he could show Rei the song he was supposed to sing.

'I don't even know that song!'

'I'll give you the lyrics, fight- on Rei-chan!' Nagisa said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Rei took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The music started blaring and Haruka and Makoto both started laughing. They knew this song all too well and it was going to make them nearly piss their pants.

'My alternatives were slim, if I tried to find another source for sin.' Rei looked serious while singing until he realized what he was singing. It was a song about internet porn!

'What kind of song is this!' He shouted clearly shocked about the song.

The other boys laid on the ground laughing as Rei continued his singing because he tried to complete the challenge.

'I got a brand new cable modem installed and it opened up the floodgates on a whole new universe of internet porn.'

It were the longest two minutes of Rei's life and he swore he would take revenge on Nagisa. He looked at the laughing boys and he couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing as well.

Seriously, how can you act perfectly stoic when you sing about girls on girls, naughty figurines and nurses dressed as smurfs?

Near the end of the evening Nagisa had eventually won the game. He was really ecstatic and it was a very good game. Makoto looked at his friends to assess the situation. The only clothing he was wearing were his boxer shorts because Nagisa made him strip. Haruka had to wear a speedo and he wasn't exactly happy about it. Nagisa had to eat mackerel with pineapple and Rei got his sweet revenge when he saw the disgust on Nagisa's face while eating.

Yup, it was safe to say that it was a very good game indeed.

'I'm going to turn in for tonight guys, I am sleepy.' Nagisa rubbed his sleepy eyes and Rei couldn't suppress a yawn either. They both went upstairs leaving Makoto and Haruka behind.

'So, shall we sleep as well or do you want to play another game? Free of challenges?' Makoto asked softly as he looked at his best friend.

'Another game maybe, I'm not that tired yet.' The truth was slightly different. Haruka had been watching Makoto but the latter didn't seem to notice. Haruka had become focused on Makoto and his… tongue. It had never dawned on Haruka before but when Makoto really concentrates, he would stick out the tip of his tongue and it had been distracting him the entire evening. It was very unsettling. He had felt a dull aching feeling in his stomach and was determined to do something about it. He had already worked out his plan.

'I'll drop the sticks and then you get the first turn.' Haruka suggested as he looked at Makoto with a blank expression.

'Sure, go ahead.' Makoto leaned back into the couch behind him and watched his friend work his magic.

Haruka deftly dropped the sticks like a pro and they fell beautifully on the table. Of course, he didn't plan to play that long but he couldn't rush it otherwise Makoto might suspect something. Makoto arched his back and starting prying away a blue stick on the table. It hardly took five seconds and the tip of his tongue became visible. It made Haruka feel… hot? He didn't really knew what he felt but he wondered what that tongue tasted like. Deep inside, he knew he would be the one to steal Makoto's first kiss and perhaps now was the moment.

With one swift movement he wiped off all the sticks and they clattered to the ground. Makoto looked up in surprise and he didn't know what had gotten into his best friend.

'H-Haru, what are you doing? Did I do something wrong?'

Haruka crawled over the table and he went to sit on Makoto's lap. The latter let out a small gasp and looked shocked as he didn't quite comprehend what was happening. Haruka didn't give him much time to think because his lips were already on the olive-haired male. Haruka felt Makoto stiffen beneath him and he wondered why Makoto wasn't moving at all. He would just have to try harder. He curled his arms around Makoto's neck as if to reassure him that this was perfectly normal. Makoto finally gave in and closed his eyes to fully enjoy his first kiss ever. Haruka still wasn't satisfied because he didn't get a chance to taste the tongue that had been haunting him the entire evening. He gently bit Makoto's lip and he opened up his mouth a little and there it was. He could finally feel what he wanted to feel the entire time. The taste was exactly what he had imagined, it was simply magnificent. Haruka broke off the kiss and looked at his best friend. Makoto was panting and he still seemed a little subdued by Haruka's bold move.

'Good night.' Haruka said and then he climbed off his best friend and headed upstairs.

Makoto finally had the time to catch his breath. Did this just happen or was it just a dream? The fact was that Haruka just left his friend and his thoughts scattered on the floor of his living room.


	2. Whispered confession

_**Whispered confession**_

Haruka looked up in his bathroom mirror. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the events downstairs. It was hard not to think about it, but he still tried. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? Makoto was desperate for his first kiss and he just helped out his friend. He wondered whether they could just go on with their lives and pretend nothing happened. His consciousness didn't really agree with that. He did need to talk to Makoto about what happened but how would he explain?

He didn't have sexual feelings for his friend, he was just hot and bothered and Makoto was the only one who could help him with his problem. Besides, he shouldn't have been flashing out his perfect tongue during the game. He hoped Makoto would be relieved that he got his first kiss. The playful event might even help him find someone he likes. Deep down Haruka knew that Makoto liked, no loved him but it wasn't mutual. Haruka let out a sigh of utter annoyance and left the bathroom. He snuck into his room and crawled into bed. Would Makoto still sleep in his room tonight?

Makoto was still sitting on the couch, listening to the rain. Haruka had just kissed him and it wasn't a dream. It was everything he had ever wanted but he didn't feel as content as he thought he would feel. Something was amiss and he got scared that this event might change their relationship. He wondered why Haruka would kiss him when it was obvious that he didn't want a real relationship.

At least he got the kiss of his dreams, sadly enough he didn't feel happy at all. His feelings were all tangled up. He was hot, bothered and annoyed. Why would Haruka leave him like this? He turned off the lights and contemplated whether or not it was a good idea to sleep upstairs. Perhaps he could sneak between Rei and Nagisa. Thoughts of Nagisa accidentally kicking him in the groin during the last sleepover made him think otherwise.

'The bastard.' Makoto whispered as he made his way upstairs.

His heart was almost beating out of his chest as he entered the room in which the boy of his dreams was sleeping. He tiptoed his way to the bed in the corner. There had always been two beds in Haruka's room because Makoto was always around and the couch wasn't big enough to fit the backstroke swimmer.

'Fuck me!' he exclaimed loudly as he felt the sharp pain in his big toe. Why did he have to bump it against the bed? He could mentally slap himself to death. Could this be more humiliating?

'Maybe I will…' Haruka's whisper was very soft but Makoto clearly heard what he said. He could feel his face burning and he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He stepped into his bed and started to massage his toe.

'Are you alright?' Haruka asked with a soft voice.

'Uhm… well, I think so.' Makoto didn't quite knew what he was feeling. Clearly his toe was throbbing but his heart was beating like he had just run a marathon.

'That's good, goodnight Makoto.'

'Good night Haru.'

They both sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Haruka slumbered peacefully in his bed while the morning sun lit up his room. He looked at the corner and saw that Makoto had already gotten up. When did that happen? He took a huge breath and then he finally realized something was burning. He darted out of his bedroom and then the inevitably happened. A loud alarm started blaring through the house and he knew he would have a headache the entire day. Haruka rushed down the stairs and saw an utterly shocked and embarrassed Makoto in the kitchen. He was standing on a chair to stop the alarm from ringing. Haruka looked at his best friend with an amused look. He muscles were all flexed and he was silently cursing to himself. Haruka decided to put Makoto out of his misery and crawled on the chair as well. He found it hard to concentrate while his body was touching Makoto's. This needed to end right now. With a swift touch, the house went completely silent again. Fleeting images of the previous night haunted Haruka when he looked at his best friend. He looked so needy, like he was waiting for Haruka's touch. Perhaps one last kiss could put them both out of their misery?


	3. Too hard to handle

_**Too hard to handle**_

Makoto was wondering how long he had to endure the close presence of his friend. Wasn't everything bad enough already? He looked down at Haruka and wondered what had triggered Haruka to jump on him yesterday. Perhaps, he could do the same thing again? He didn't find the answer he was looking for and started to feel annoyed. He sighed deeply and got off the chair, he wasn't going to let Haruka get the best of him. He finally felt that unwanted feeling of being used. It was a disgusting feeling that he didn't want in his body nor mind. He looked at the black pancakes and wondered what went wrong. He made up his mind, he was not a good cook and he would never be a good one for that matter. He picked up the pan and he turned around to dump the poor pancakes in the litter bin.

'How long are going to look at me Haruka?'

'I wasn't looking at you.' Haruka tried to save himself but he was caught in the act.

'Is there something you want from me?' Makoto inquired quite fiercely.

Haruka was a little taken aback from the directness coming from his friend. Makoto had never spoken to him like that and he wasn't quite content with it.

'Why would you think I want something from you? I just came down to check up on you.'

'You seemed to want something yesterday as I recall. Oh yes, what a nice memory.'

Haruka started to feel flushed as he listened to his friend. Perhaps Makoto was angry and he wanted none of it. He couldn't stand it when Makoto was angry with him. Haruka knew there was only one thing he could do for the both of them. He stepped closer and put his hand on Makoto's shoulder. The latter inspected his friend with a certain distance. What was Haruka doing? Makoto looked at Haruka's lips and he had never felt as needy as this moment.

'Please.' Makoto's soft plea could be clearly heard and he mentally slapped himself.

Haruka gave in and softly kissed Makoto on the lips. It was nothing like yesterday. This time, it was much more subtle and sweet. Before it could become more passionate the two were interrupted by the loud laughter of Nagisa while he was running down the stairs like an elephant.

Haruka quickly broke off the kiss and tried to fake disinterest in his best friend. Makoto started cleaning up the rest of the mess he had made and Haruka just stared out of the kitchen window with a blank expression.

'Good morning Mako-chan and Haru-chan!'

Rei soon followed and the four of them had breakfast that was prepared by Rei and Nagisa.

Makoto had never felt more relieved when he stepped into his own house. Luckily, he was all alone for at least three more days. He dropped his bag in the hallway and made his way to the living room. The couch welcomed him warmly when he dropped down. He looked up and wondered what would become of the relationship with Haruka. Was it going to stay like this? Makoto uttering soft pleas and Haruka giving in to his desires? Would they always sneak around? Was there even going to be a next kiss? The maze of questions kept pouring in and he desperately tried to find the answer. He grunted rather loudly and tried to calm his mind down. He closed his eyes and drifted off into an unpeaceful slumber.

Haruka's house felt empty without any of his friends present. Normally Makoto would always stay a bit longer but now he tried to get out as fast as he could. Haruka flopped down on the couch and started thinking about everything that happened the past few hours. He felt a dull ache in his stomach again when he thought about their first kiss. _Please, don't become hot and bothered again_ he thought. The kiss was absolutely the best one he had ever had. Makoto's lips were so soft and then that tongue. The object of his desire, it made him hot and bothered in the first place. His thoughts drifted off to the point where Makoto exclaimed 'fuck me' when he had stubbed his toe. Truth be told, images of a naked Makoto in his bed did escape into his mind during that moment. Haruka didn't quite understand these thoughts. He had already established that he didn't want a sexual relationship with Makoto but still the images would haunt him in his mind. He sat up and contemplated his options. Perhaps he just needed to find a way to make it work out so he could give Makoto what he really needed.

**Thank you all so much for the favs and for following this story!**

**You are all amazingly sweet :) **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	4. Warm invitations

_**Warm invitations**_

Makoto was suddenly stirred awake when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw a text message from Haruka. He looked at his phone with a blank expression but the beating of his heart gave everything away. Secretly, he was happy he received a text.

'Can I come over later? We need to talk.'

Makoto felt disappointed but he knew Haruka didn't like sending long texts anyway. He quickly typed an answer and threw his phone on the couch. It's not like he was expecting an answer anyway. He got up and went to the bathroom. A hot bath would work wonders and he could continue his lazy day. Sometimes a lazy day was all he needed and today was one of those days. He took off all his clothes and let the warm water soothe his aching soul. This was nice, this was exactly what he needed.

Haruka closed his front door and went to Makoto's house. He was still wondering why he didn't receive an answer. Perhaps Makoto was still really angry at him? He did try his best to show a bit of feelings in his second text. He knocked on the door and waited rather impatiently, waiting was not something he was good at. He grabbed the hidden key from under the flower pot and entered Makoto's house. He walked into the living room and saw something that piqued his curiosity. He picked up the phone and saw that Makoto had never read that second text message. Perhaps it was for the best. Haruka deleted the message and continued his search for his friend. He was stopped in his tracks as he saw the object of his affection sitting naked in a bathtub. Was this a dream or some cruel joke?

Haruka quietly snuck in the bathroom and started taking off his clothes. Perhaps Makoto would let him join? Well, at least it was worth the shot. Music was softly playing in the bathroom and it dawned on him that Makoto was enjoying one of his lazy days. Haruka felt that some action needed to spice up his day.

The olive-haired boy slowly opened his eyes to search for the soap. He didn't quite find what he needed because he couldn't stop looking at his best friend. He gasped as he saw a naked Haruka looking at him.

'H-h-haru? What are you doing here?'

'Waiting for you to invite me?'

Makoto just couldn't take it anymore and he let himself slip in the water. Perhaps if he closed his eyes and stayed under water long enough Haruka would have magically disappeared. Apparently he didn't wish hard enough because Haruka pulled him up.

'I have plans with you today and letting you drown isn't one of them.' Haruka smiled rather mischievously at Makoto who was ready to pass out.

'Now, open your legs.' Haruka demanded.

'Excuse me?' Makoto spluttered from sheer shock.

'Fine, scoot over so I can sit behind you if you don't want me sitting in front of you.' Haruka said with a rather blank expression.

Makoto complied and scooted over so Haruka could crawl in the bathtub.

'Now sit back and relax.'

'What if I don't want to sit back?'

'Are you going to be a pain in the ass the entire time?'

'I guess not.' Makoto whispered as he sat back and felt Haruka's warm torso against his back.

They stayed like this for quite some time. The rhythm of their breathing was perfectly synchronized and one could even say the beating of their hearts was as well.

'Haru?'

A sigh of annoyance slipped from Haruka's lips when the moment of utter tranquility was disturbed.

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to see you and you happened to be having one of your lazy days. I just came to spice it up a little bit.'

'Spice it up?'

'Want me to show you?'

Makoto's body started shivering in anxiety as he waited what Haruka would actually do to spice up his day. A soft moan escaped from his lips as he felt Haruka's lips on his earlobe. This feeling was alien to him and he knew that he wouldn't want to miss it anymore. It felt amazing, his entire body was instantly covered in goose bumps. He sat completely still as Haruka kissed and softly bit his earlobe. Perhaps he should move away from Haruka and explain that he didn't want to be used anymore. Why was Haruka allowed to do whatever he wanted to him? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move away and he didn't want to anymore. Makoto would rather feel hurt than not feel at all so he let his best friend do whatever he wanted.

'I want to kiss you.' Makoto whispered softly.

'I am not stopping you.' was the reply from the raven-haired boy.

Makoto turned around and saw the lust in Haruka's eyes. Did he really turn him on? Makoto slowly brushed his nose against Haruka's and enjoyed the moment even though it would be over eventually. Their lips met and they started kissing slowly but Haruka didn't like the softness. Makoto's lips should be bruised a little so that he would have the constant reminder of Haruka's lips and his fierceness. He started kissing Makoto more passionately and small moans escaped from their mouths. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted and needed. Makoto broke off the kiss panting heavily. He gasped for air and looked at his best friend. Yes, they were both hot and bothered. With a look full of lust Haruka motioned Makoto closer again. Makoto lunged forward and Haruka couldn't take the full weight of the olive-haired male and he slipped under water. Haruka winced as he felt the back of his head smack against the bathtub. He was going to be the one with the bruise. Makoto quickly realized what had happened and hoisted Haruka back up.

'Are you alright?' he asked while sounding really worried for his friend.

'You should be the one to remember my touch, now I end up with the bruise.' Haruka said matter of factly.

A small silence fell between the two friends as they just stared at each other. The silence was quickly broken by the soft giggles coming from Makoto's mouth.

'You think this is funny?'

'Uhm… well.' Makoto's cheeks started turning a lovely pink.

They started laughing at their own expense and felt utterly happy being so close to each other. Makoto looked at his friend and realized something.

_God broke the mold when he made this one. He's breathtaking and so much more._

_**Special thanks to all of you for the many favs/follows! I would also like to thank the people that left a review! It warms my heart to see that many people like this story! Thank you all so much!**_


	5. The reason

_**The reason**_

Makoto and Haruka got dressed in silence after their fun in the tub. They both wondered what had been happening to them the last few hours. They had always been very close but not this close. Of course Makoto had dreamed of this for ages but he never wanted to truly show his feelings. He was content with their relationship, he could be with Haruka and that was all he ever wanted. Haruka felt the same way, he was also content but he wanted to do more for his friend. Makoto had endured so much the last few years and he felt like it was time to give Makoto what he really wanted and needed.

'We need to talk.' A soft whisper from Haruka that made the hairs on Makoto's neck stand up.

'I know.' Makoto sounded rather sad, afraid of what Haruka was going to say. Perhaps this was the moment that he said that the kissing and touching had to stop.

'Let go downstairs and grab a bite to eat.' Haruka walked out of the bathroom but Makoto wasn't ready to follow his friend.

Half an hour later they sat at the table in silence. Haruka finished his entire snack but Makoto barely touched his. They had remained completely silent because no one really knew how to express what they needed to say. Haruka felt really uncomfortable because Makoto hadn't looked at him the entire time they sat at the table. He genuinely missed those emerald eyes locked with his.

'I am just going to say it.' Haruka whispered softly.

'You don't have to say anything. I already know what is going to happen.' Makoto said without lifting his head to look at the beautiful boy in front of him.

'Do you?' Haruka felt a bit relieved, perhaps he didn't need to explain at all.

'We are just going to forget what happened the last 24 hours. We will go back to the way we were before. Best friends and there will be no more kissing and touching. I know that I cannot make you love me more than you already do. I will just be your best friend and I will always be with you, just not as a lover. Perhaps, it's for the…'

Haraku sighed at the explanation of his friend. This was not what he meant. Now was the time that he had to explain what he wanted to do for his friend.

'I don't agree with anything that you said Makoto. We have had wonderful times together and I don't want to erase the past 24 hours. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could. I know that you love me in a different way than I love you. I have always known but I wasn't ready to deal with that. What if your feelings changed everything? I came to the realization that our relationship will never change. We will always be together. You have always been an amazing friend and I want to return the favour.'

Haruka looked at Makoto but this time it was different. He couldn't read Makoto's mind like he usually could. It made him feel very uncomfortable. What if Makoto didn't want the kissing and touching anymore? It made him feel very unwanted.

'Does that mean?' Makoto finally allowed Haruka a piece of his mind and the latter started to relax visibly.

'I am willing to kiss and touch you as much as you want. I want to try to give into your desires and then we'll see how it goes.'

'Can I touch and kiss you back?'

'Wouldn't it be rather hard if you couldn't?'

Makoto finally smiled and seemed like his usual self. Strong and compassionate.

'Do we have an agreement then?'

'I don't like the word agreement.' Makoto said sulkily.

'How would you call it then?'

'I would say that we are soulmates.' Makoto said while his cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

Haruka stood up and walked over to his soulmate. He softly planted a kiss on Makoto's forehead.

'I guess we really are.'

_Haruka had finally found a reason to start over new and the reason was Makoto._

_**Water droplets and nosebleeds**_

Weeks passed and the two soulmates were perfectly happy being together. When no one was looking they would share secret touches and kisses. Every touch meant so much more to Makoto now. Sometimes Haruka touched him while Nagisa and Rei were looking and they never saw what was really going on. He always smiled when that happened. Other times it was quite hard to hide his feelings but everything went really well. Haruka even opened up more to Makoto and the latter enjoyed it when Haruka would talk for minutes without taking a break.

'I think I have packed everything for today.' He whispered softly to himself.

Today the four friends would visit a new water park that opened in the neighbourhood. It had everything you could possibly dream of. Makoto started dreaming about sitting in a hot tub with Haruka, or going down a slide at high speed. The possibilities were endless, just like their relationhip.

'Did you pack my swim trunks?' Haruka interrupted Makoto from his daydream and he smiled at his soulmate.

'Sure, I wouldn't want you swimming naked with other people around you know.' Makoto could be such a tease if he wanted. Truth be told, he wasn't always the sweet boy everybody thought he was. Sometimes he would make Haruka crazy with his small touches and then he wouldn't share any of those for hours on end! He would just avoid every touch with Haruka and that made him suffer so much, though he never showed his suffering!

'Let's go then.' Makoto said cheerfully and out the door they went.

The four friends were greeted with the perfect smell of chlorine as they entered the dream of every person on earth. Everything was still brand new and luckily there weren't too many visitors that day.

'I am quickly going to check what we can do.' Makoto said as he walked over to a small map of all the attractions. Haruka looked up and saw Makoto and of course, he was flashing his tongue again.

'Mako-chan, hurry up I want to get off the slide!' Nagisa said with a voice of annoyance.

'Well, I am not stopping you, take someone else with you then!'

'Nah, Haru-chan?' Nagisa's soft plea was answered with a sigh and off they went.

'Which slide are you taking?' Rei yelled at the parting duo.

'The big blue one that also goes a little bit outside' Nagisa shouted as they disappeared out of sight.

'I think the big blue one is called '7th Heaven.' Rei said as he looked at the map with Makoto.

'Let's wait at the exit then.'

Makoto and Rei waited patiently at the exit but for Makoto it was taking too long.

'What's keeping them so long? I'm going to move a bit closer.' He said with a voice full of determination.

Makoto stepped closer and he threw a quick peek in the tube. He couldn't see anyone at all.

'Still nothing!' he shouted at Rei.

'Makoto!' Rei shouted as he saw Nagisa and Haruka approaching but it was too late.

The collision couldn't have been avoided anymore.

Haruka had desperately tried to avoid the collision with Makoto but they were thrown directly at each other. Nagisa was able to still take a quick dive to the left but for the soulmates it was too late. Haruka could feel himself pushing Makoto against the bottom of the pool. He had tried not to hit Makoto too hard but he knew he had elbowed him in the nose. The two resurfaced both spluttering and coughing up water loudly. Haruka looked at his friend with a face plastered with worry.

'Makoto, are you alright?' he asked softly trying to hide his worry.

Haruka looked at Makoto and the latter had his eyes screwed shut because he had been hurt pretty badly. A small drop of blood slipped down Makoto's cheek and into the pool.

'Please let me have a look' Haruka pleaded as he moved closer to his friend. He gently pried away Makoto's hand and he saw that the olive-haired male was having a nosebleed.

Haruka had never liked blood. One time he had even passed out when Makoto had cut in his finger and the blood splattered all over the kitchen. He took a deep breath and helped his friend out of the pool.

'I'll go check with Makoto whether we can find a first-aid post somewhere.'

Nagisa and Rei stared in horror at the parting duo. This would probably mean their little trip was already over.

Half an hour later Haruka was impatiently tapping his food on the ground. What is taking the nurse so long? What if he had broken Makoto's nose? What was he even doing at the exit of the tube? He got so frustrated that he wanted to scream.

'You can see your friend now, follow me.' The blonde nurse said with a genuine smile.

Haruka felt really bad when he saw his friend sitting with an ice-pack pressed against his nose.

'Is it broken?' Haruka asked because he felt responsible.

'No, he was very lucky, but it will probably turn blue and purple in a few hours and it will stay that way for a few days.'

It didn't matter to Haruka, Makoto would always be beautiful to him no matter how he looked.

'Can he still swim?' Haruka asked softly and he braced himself for the answer. Not being able to swim with Makoto for a few days would torment them both.

'He can still swim and he can still stay here for the rest of the day but he needs to be careful.'

Haruka looked up and wondered what would be different than a half an hour ago.

'He cannot breathe through his nose so he'll need to adapt a little, that's all.'

'I understand, I'll take special care of him.' Haruka was already contemplating a way to apologize for the accident.

'I'll leave you two to it then, be careful and still try to enjoy the rest of the day.'

Haruka stepped closer to Makoto and planted a soft kiss on the latter's shoulder. Makoto removed the ice-pack and looked up at Haruka. Makoto didn't need to explain what he was doing so close to the exit as Haruka already knew. He felt it the moment he looked in Makoto's eyes. His soulmate had missed him and was ready for some fun together.

'Let's go, we'll take it slow today.' Haruka reassured Makoto because he knew the latter felt bad for ruining the fun.

The friends were reunited and the accident was soon forgotten although it wasn't easy. Makoto's nose was slowly bruising and Haruka felt bad every time he looked at Makoto's face.

'We could go ride the bananas.' Makoto suggested because the friends had trouble deciding what to do.

'Good idea!' Nagisa shouted and the four of them made their way to the bananas. As they moved closer, Haruka didn't think it was a very good idea anymore. They were supposed to sit on a banana shaped thing and that would sent them off in a crazy maze of sharp turns and even small waterfalls. This would definitely be too dangerous right now.

'I think we shouldn't..' Haruka couldn't finish his sentence because Makoto had already grabbed his hand to try out the ride.

'It's going to be so much fun' the olive-haired male exclaimed and Haruka didn't have the heart to ruin the fun.

With a body full of worry Haruka sat down on the banana in front of Makoto. He actually wanted to sit in the back but he wasn't allowed because Makoto is the taller one. They got strapped and watched as Nagisa and Rei took off. Rei was screaming really loudly and Nagisa was squealing with passion.

'Ready?' the attendant said and they both nodded. Haruka was still slightly unsure as they sped off into the maze. He felt himself relax as he enjoyed the giggling of his best friend behind him. He was clearly enjoying himself and it was time that Haruka did the same. He could feel water droplets on his entire body and finally felt at ease. How could he not enjoy this ride when the olive-haired God was gripping his body like a lifeline?

'That was so much fun!' Makoto and Nagisa screamed together. Haruka smiled when he looked at Makoto.

'I am going to grab something to eat with Rei now because I am going to starve to death soon!' Nagisa pouted. If there was one person that would win the first prize in an exaggeration contest it would be the blonde.

'See you guys in an hour then?' Rei inquired softly as they said goodbye.

'So? What are we going to do in the meantime?' Makoto asked softly.

'You can decide.' Haruka replied with small smile. It didn't really matter what they did because as long as they were together, everything was fun.

'Well something piqued my curiosity earlier so we could check that out maybe?'

With a quick nod of approval they set off to their next destination.

'Love walls?' Haruka looked kind of shocked when they arrived where Makoto had wanted to be.

Haruka looked at Makoto's face and he saw that his best friend had red cheeks of embarrassment.

'What is this anyway?' Haruka inquired softly.

'I don't really know, I just thought the name seemed interesting.'

Makoto smiled a shy smile as they entered the room with the love walls.

**I want to express my gratitude to all of you again! Thank you so much for the support! I love reading the reviews, it just makes me feel loved 3 **


	6. Love walls

_**Love walls**_

'This feels so good' Makoto said softly while looking at Haruka.

The love walls attraction was a dream. The main room was divided into 5 smaller ones, one for each couple. When you entered your room it started slowly filling up with water and when the water reached its limit it would start creating bubbles. The room was filled with a soft pink light. When you touched the walls you could feel a very relaxing warmth radiate through your body.

Haruka smiled as he saw Makoto relax but he wasn't entirely at ease yet. He still felt responsible for the accident and he hadn't figured out a way to properly apologise to Makoto. Haruka was also very hesitant to touch his friend, afraid that he would hurt him again.

'You know, you haven't even given me a kiss to make my pain go away.' Makoto said with a small pout.

'I'm afraid to.' Haruka's whisper was so soft that it was hard to understand.

'Don't be, I'm fine, please come closer.' The plea was soft and very inviting.

Slowly Haruka moved closer to his friend until the olive-haired male was trapped between the warmth of the wall and Haruka's body.

Makoto pointed at the tip of his nose, implying that this was the spot that hurt the most. Haruka slowly moved closer and planted the softest of kisses on the tip of Makoto's nose. He looked up and saw that his best friend had already picked out a new spot to kiss. This time, he gave a soft kiss on both sides of Makoto's nose. The finger moved again and Haruka complied willingly, indulging in Makoto's small game. Two soft pecks on Makoto's cheeks later, Haruka looked at his friend. His lips were slightly parted as he was softly breathing in and out.

'I think the biggest pain is situated here.' Makoto said with a small pout but his eyes told a different story. He was looking mischievously at Haruka.

'I'm sorry but I don't remember hitting your lips, are you sure they hurt?' Haruka said teasingly.

'It's a different kind of pain, they hurt because they haven't felt your touch for hours.' Makoto started blushing as he watched Haruka smile a very shy smile. It was something he had never seen before and he absolutely adored it.

Haruka moved closer and softly planted his lips against Makoto's. The olive-haired male pulled Haruka closer so that their bodies were touching. Makoto gently nudged his tongue between Haruka's lips and the raven-haired beauty opened his lips and moaned softly. The kiss was slow and careful and when Haruka pulled back he smiled fondly at Makoto. Emerald eyes locked with brilliant sapphire eyes that belonged to Haruka. They both found it very hard to stop gazing at each other. This moment of utter tranquility was not meant to be disturbed and they just held each other in their little bubble of peace and quietness.

'We should head back soon.' Makoto whispered quietly.

Haruka didn't say a word because he didn't want this to end. He loved being alone with Makoto and didn't feel like leaving at all. It was hard to admit that things had changed even for Haruka. He had never imagined that his love for Makoto would change. Perhaps he did want to have a decent relationship but it also made him scared. What if he couldn't give Makoto the sweet love he deserved? He could give him a very physical relationship but he wasn't ready to give him his entire heart. Haruka looked at Makoto and decided that one last kiss was in order. He pushed Makoto against the wall and started kissing him with all the passion he had. Their tongues played an enticing game with each other and time stood still. It was just the two of them and it would always be like this. Haruka rubbed his nose against Makoto's during the intense kissing and then he felt two strong hands against his torso. Wait, these hands were pushing him back and Haruka took a step back.

'What's wrong?' he asked while staring at Makoto intently. Didn't Makoto like his kiss?

'Uhm… you seem to forget that I cannot breathe through my nose and I do need air to stay alive. Also, you rubbed your nose against mine and the pain was unbearable.' Makoto looked at Haruka guiltily for ruining the beautiful moment.

'I'm sorry. Let's just go now.' He smiled at his soulmate and turned around.

'Could we perhaps wait a few more minutes?' Makoto whispered softly.

'Why? You wanted to leave didn't you?'

'I have a problem.' Makoto flushed beet red and it made Haruka smile.

'What kind of problem?' Haruka asked even though he knew full well what Makoto meant.

'I'm not explaining this, just don't look at me like that!' Makoto turned around to face the wall. If he kept looking at Haruka his problem would only get bigger.

'Just stay over there and don't touch me okay?' Makoto whispered softly. He felt rather embarrassed and couldn't think straight anymore. Haruka slowly crept closer to Makoto and he grabbed Makoto's waist firmly. Makoto could feel Haruka's warm torso against his back and he knew he was going to lose this battle. If Haruka kept teasing him it would only take longer and he was desperate for something to cool him down.

'So, what kind of problem do you have?' Haruka whispered slowly in Makoto's ear and the latter just felt like fainting. Why did this have to happen to him now? How embarrassing could it be?

'You know that feeling when you feel hot and bothered? Or that feeling when all your blood rushes south? Well that's my problem and I would really appreciate it if you stopped teasing me about it and let me go.'

Of course Makoto loved Haruka's touch but he didn't want to keep feeling this embarrassment for ages. It needed to stop right now.

Haruka smiled against Makoto's shoulder and he let his hand travel farther south until he could hear Makoto gasp softly.

'You know, it can take a long time for this problem to go away. Shall I give you a hand?' Haruka whispered softly. He loved teasing Makoto and he was enjoying this far too much to stop now. He slowly started rubbing Makoto in the right place and the only thing the olive-haired male could do is moan. Haruka slowly licked Makoto's earlobe as he knew it would make the boy with the emerald eyes even crazier.

'H-h-haru, please stop.' He moaned softly as he could feel the beauty with sapphire eyes nibble his earlobe.

'Your wish is my command.' Haruka whispered and he stepped back letting go of his best friend. Truth be told, Haruka had also grown a little problem as well and now was not the time nor the place to deal with it.

'A cold shower would really help right now.' Makoto was whining now and it made Haruka giggle.

'Did you just giggle?'

'I didn't giggle! You know I don't giggle!' Haruka said with an offended voice.

'You totally giggled!' Makoto said as he turned around to face his friend.

Haruka closed his eyes and tried to look utterly annoyed with his friend. He had indeed giggled and it was something he had never done before. They came a long way if Makoto could make him giggle like a little girl.

'I think you should do it again. Want me to give you a hand?' Makoto said teasingly as he crept closer towards Haruka. What was he planning?

'What are you doing? I thought we wouldn't touch each other anymore?' Haruka said with a calm voice. However, he didn't feel calm at all, Makoto was planning something and he didn't feel at ease.

'I think it's cute when you giggle, you know, it makes you even cuter.'

'Did you just call me cute? Are you trying to upset me?' Haruka said clearly sounding offended. Haruka didn't think he was cute at all. Small puppies were cute but he wasn't cute at all. Sexy and handsome, sure but not cute!

Before Haruka could fully grasp what was going on he felt Makoto's hands all over his torso tickling the hell out of him. Haruka tried to fend off his friend but it was too hard. He started laughing and giggling uncontrollably. With every giggle he uttered, Makoto put even more effort in his attack. If this continued, Haruka was going to pee himself.

'S-s-s-stop!' He shouted at Makoto and the latter finally let go. Makoto couldn't hide his smile and looked utterly pleased with himself. Teasing Haruka had just become his favourite past-time.


	7. High on drugs - and you

_**High on drugs – and you**_

The four friends were sitting on the train and they were all worn out. They had the best time of their lives even though it was slightly scarred by the accident. Haruka looked at Nagisa and Makoto and it was hard to suppress a smile. Nagisa was sleeping on Makoto's shoulder and the God with the emerald eyes was resting his head on Nagisa's. Haruka looked over at Rei and he was reading a magazine about swimming. He probably wanted to study some extra concepts for tomorrow.

Tomorrow was not a day Haruka was looking forward to. They had another joint practice with Samezuka and he hated the feeling of seeing Rin with his smug face. He groaned inwardly and tried to think of something else. It was hard for Haruka, he felt annoyed every time he thought of Rin. Sadly enough, everybody has a past and so did they. Thinking back on it, Haruka wasn't proud of what they did together. It made him feel disgusted. Unlike Makoto, Haruka didn't wait to gain experience when it came to physical interactions.

'_Isn't it better to experiment with each other then make a fool out of ourselves later when we meet the one we want to be with?'_

Rin's words came back to Haruka and they haunted him for the rest of the train ride. Sure, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Who would want to embarrass himself while being with your special one? He tried to hide the smile that slowly crawled up to his lips. He liked the fact that Makoto didn't have any experience. As Haruka expected, Makoto was a natural when it came to kissing. His smile finally broke through when he thought about all the other things they still had to discover.

* * *

'My nose is killing me' Makoto whined while he plopped down on Haruka's couch.

Haruka looked at his friend and felt guilty all over. Makoto had taken off his shirt and sat on the couch looking like someone that got into a fight and got his ass handed to him.

'Perhaps some ice would be a good idea.' Haruka looked in his freezer but to his shock he didn't have any ice-cubes anymore. The only thing he had was a frozen mackerel but he doubted Makoto would like to press that against his nose.

'I only have this.' Haruka said guiltily.

'I am so not pressing a fish against my nose! Who do you think I am? A crazy fish person?' Makoto scoffed and he turned around so that he wouldn't have to face Haruka anymore.

'I'll quickly run to the chemist and buy one of those ice-packs. I'll also try to get some pain killers to help you get rid of your pain.' Haruka turned around and walked out the door. He hated leaving Makoto alone but he desperately wanted to relieve Makoto from his pain.

* * *

'How are you feeling?' Haruka asked softly as he sat next to his best friend.

'I feel fine.' Makoto slurred his words and Haruka wondered what was wrong. Perhaps giving him two pain killers instead of one was not a good idea. Makoto had pleaded for an extra one stating that one didn't help at all. Haruka couldn't say no and he gave an extra pill to his friend.

'Perhaps now would be a good time to go to bed, don't you think?' Haruka looked at Makoto who seemed stoned out of his mind.

'And what will we do when we get to bed?' Makoto asked with a sly smile.

'How about we lay down and then get some sleep.'

'That's a stupid idea, I want to have some fun!' Makoto exclaimed with a face full of determination.

'You know what, perhaps you are right, we should have some fun.' Haruka tried to lure Makoto in bed before he passed out on the couch.

Haruka stood up and the two friends made their way upstairs. Haruka slowly pushed Makoto on the bed and they started kissing with all the passion they had. It almost seemed that this was the last chance they would have and they gave everything they had. Suddenly Makoto stopped kissing Haruka back and the latter eyed his friend closely. The soft snoring gave everything away. If Makoto wasn't high on drugs this would totally destroy Haruka's confidence. He smiled at the olive-haired male with the emerald eyes and covered him with a soft blanket. He contemplated staying in the same bed as Makoto but he was too afraid to accidentally hit Makoto's nose. Haruka made his way to the bed that belonged to Makoto and slowly drifted off in a peaceful slumber.

_Panting was all Makoto could do. Haruka was sitting on his lap and the latter was touching Makoto in all the right places. The touches were making him crazy but he couldn't live without them anymore. _

'_Please…' Makoto's plea was soft and Haruka smiled mischievously._

'_More?' he asked softly as he felt Makoto shiver beneath him. Haruka was in control and he felt fucking royal._

* * *

Makoto groaned softly as he opened his eyes. Why was there always so much light in Haruka's room? Just brilliant, he had a throbbing head, nose and further south there was something else that demanded urgent attention.

'Why do I always have these dreams?' He grunted softly clearly annoyed with himself and his evil mind. As if his physical situation wasn't bad enough already.

'What kind of dreams?' Haruka inquired softly as he crept into the bed that was occupied by his best friend.

'Oh you know, the regular ones.' Makoto said as he turned on his side so that he didn't have to face Haruka.

Haruka gently nudged Makoto's side and it made him giggle a little bit. Makoto was a sucker when it came to nudges. He had grown accustomed to tickling but nudging was still his big weakness.

'How's your nose doing?' Haruka asked softly as he kissed the right shoulder of the olive-haired backstroke swimmer.

'It hurts, but I think I can manage the pain.' He said softly as he enjoyed Haruka's soft lips on his shoulder.

'Perhaps you shouldn't come to the stupid practice today.' Haruka was afraid of the presence of Rin. What if Rin decided to tell Makoto all the dirty things they had done together. It would crush Makoto and Haruka wanted none of it.

* * *

The practice session was extremely tiring and rather boring. Luckily, Haruka had managed to convince Makoto to stay at home to get some more rest. It made Haruka happy but restless at the same time. Swimming without Makoto just wasn't as appealing to him. Haruka felt at ease when he was swimming but once he came out of the pool, a state of annoyance crept in his body. If only Makoto had allowed Haruka to stay at home as well. They could've been doing something that Haruka had wanted to do for a very long time. Haruka could feel Rin's eyes on him and it was starting to annoy him. Why wouldn't Rin let him be free? Sure, they still had to race but this wasn't about the race. What they had was in the past and Haruka felt no need to bring it all up again. What was the point anyway? Rin had become a ladies man and he didn't feel a hint of shame when hitting on innocent girls.

Haruka felt relieved when the practice was finally over and it was time to hit the showers. He stepped into the hallway and felt a strong hand pulling him inside the storage room.

'I've wanted to talk to you for a rather long time.' Rin's loud voice sent shivers through Haruka's body. What was it this time?

'What is it?' Haruka sounded cool and annoyed. He wanted to go home and forget about this dull day.

'You know I will never set you free. Like I didn't notice that you tried to fill the empty void in your heart by accepting Makoto's love. You will never love him the way you love me. There's no point in denying it Haru. You will never feel that same connection that we had with anyone else.'

'I don't care what you think.' was all Haruka said, he didn't want to waste any other words on his so- called friend.

'I bet he cannot even turn you on properly. Makoto is a weakling, you know that you need the rush and I am the only one that can push you over the edge.'

'What I do with Makoto doesn't concern you.' Haruka said with a voice of disinterest. He wouldn't let Rin get the best of him again.

'I knew it, I can feel the lust seep through your pores. I can almost even smell it. He cannot give you what you truly need. Admit that you liked sleeping in the same bed. Our nightly adventures will surely still visit you in your sleep. Am I not correct?'

'So what? It's all in the past now anyway. We only did what we did to gain experience and that's all! Now get out of my way.' Haruka tried to push Rin away from the door that led to the freedom he had been yearning for all day.

Before Haruka could make another move his lips were tangled up with Rin's.

'Just give me what I want and then I'll let you go.' Rin's whisper was soft as he violently nudged his tongue in Haruka's mouth as their tongues fought the battle of the century.

**I would like to thank all of you for the favs/follows! You all make me smile when I see how many people like this story! Big thanks to all the sweet reviews that I have received! I love you all so much!**

**I'm not planning on writing a lot of scenes with Haruka and Rin because I honestly cannot imagine those two being together. I just wanted Haruka to experience what it would be like to finally give his heart to the right person and we all know that's doesn't go as smoothly as we want :) Hope you are looking forward to the next chapter!**


	8. Midnight brawling

_**Midnight brawling**_

Panting heavily Haruka stood up to put on his clothes again. He didn't want to think about everything that just happened. There was only once place he wanted to be and it was not locked up in a storage room with Rin. He paid no attention to the other male in the room that was still sitting on the ground breathing heavily. Haruka wondered whether he should tell Makoto what had happened. Would Makoto even believe him if he said he was locked up in a room by Rin. Haruka winced as he could picture the hurt on Makoto's face. There was not even the slightest chance that Makoto would believe him and forgiveness was not even something that crossed Haruka's mind at all.

'You're still the same.' Rin said with a smug face.

'You're still a dick.' was all that Haruka wanted to say.

'I know that you enjoyed this little adventure and that is all I need all need to know.' Rin said while finally standing up to get dressed again.

'Can you let me out now?' Haruka said while looking at Rin. Perhaps he should start brawling with Rin to show him that he had crossed a line by locking them up in a room.

'Yeah, just give me a few more minutes and then I'll let you go.' Rin sighed deeply as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Haruka tapped his foot on the ground to show off his annoyance. This ordeal had lasted long enough and it was time for him to go home. Rin finally shuffled towards the door to let them both out.

'How will you get home? It's almost midnight and you know trains don't ride after midnight.'

'I'll get there don't worry.' Haruka said as he finally left the storage room.

'Shall I let Makoto know you are heading home?' Rin said while flashing his sharp teeth while grinning at Haruka.

'Don't you even dare mention this to him.' Haruka turned his attention to Rin and before he knew it he had Rin pinned against a wall.

'Why shouldn't I let the poor boy know your heart will never belong to him as it belongs to me?'

Haruka couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed the cellphone Rin was holding. With one swift movement he smacked the cellphone against Rin's face. Rin looked at Haruka with burning eyes and he pushed Haruka against one of the open cabinets in the hallway.

Haruka hit his temple on the corner of the open cabinet and he closed his eyes in agony. Why couldn't he just control his anger and walk away like a sane person? Makoto would never start a fight even if he had every right to do so.

'What is all this noise?' The voice caught the attention of the two brawling boys and they saw a shadow heading their way.

'Sorry captain, I discovered that Haruka was locked in the changing rooms so I went out to free him.' Rin lied quickly as he saw the captain approaching.

'Then why are you two fighting?'

'We weren't fighting!' Rin shouted back as he looked the captain in the eyes.

'Sure, then why is there blood on the floor?' The captain eyed Haruka suspiciously and saw that it was indeed Haruka that was bleeding profusely.

'You're coming with me to the hospital because you my dear boy, need stitches to fix that gash above your eyebrow.'

'Can't I just go home?' Haruka said while softly touching the gash. It hurt like hell but he just wanted to go home and crawl in a bed with Makoto. At least he would make Haruka's pain go away with a soft kiss and touch.

'I'll take you home after you've been to the hospital.' The captain said with a voice of determination.

Haruka knew that there was no sense in arguing and he followed the captain out of the school. At least he didn't have to deal with Rin anymore.

* * *

'This might sting just a little bit.' A young and absolutely gorgeous doctor was helping Haruka with his gash. She dabbed a bit of disinfectant on the wound and Haruka winced when it began to sting. The doctor gently blew on the wound to make it feel a little bit better.

'I heard you got into a brawl with another guy. Were you fighting over a girl?' The doctor asked sweetly as she smiled warmly at Haruka.

'Something like that.' Haruka said while closing his eyes. He wasn't exactly fighting over a girl but he was fighting for someone that was very special to him.

'Okay, I'm ready to begin stitching you up. You are not going to need that many but it will still hurt a little bit. Just try to think about someone that is special to you.' Haruka wondered whether the doctor could read his mind.

Half an hour later Haruka was free to go and he couldn't wait to get home. It was already two in the morning and he felt like shit. He was tired and wanted to get the rest that he deserved. During the ride home the coach had tried to pry more information from Haruka but the raven-haired male wasn't interested in answering questions.

* * *

'Take care of yourself.' was the last thing Haruka heard as he stepped out of the car. He was finally home and his heart started pounding in his chest. What if Makoto was still awake? How would he explain all of this? Not only did he arrive home in the middle of the night, his beautiful face was now scarred with a few stitches. He opened the door carefully and felt relieved that he was engulfed by darkness. At least Makoto wasn't sitting downstairs. He switched on the lights in his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice to get a quick drink. He stared at the glass of juice in his hand and wondered why Rin had wanted to 'make love' in the first place.

'Haru?' Makoto whispered softly and Haruka dropped the glass of juice on the ground because Makoto has scared him by creeping up to him in the middle of the night.

'Are you alright?' Makoto asked softly and Haruka finally turned around.

'What happened to you?' Makoto put his hand in front of his mouth as he looked at Haruka in complete horror.

'I had a little accident.' Haruka said softly as he watched the juice spreading across the kitchen floor.

'What kind of accident?' Makoto asked as he stared at the raven-haired God.

* * *

The two boys laid down in bed and Makoto looked at Haruka expectantly. Haruka still hadn't said a word about his little accident and it was making Makoto crazy.

'Will you tell me what happened?' Makoto said as he planted a soft kiss on Haruka's naked torso.

'Can't it wait until tomorrow?' Haruka asked as he let his fingers glide through Makoto's olive-coloured hair.

'Do you have any idea what I have been through today? I waited hours for you to come home! I tried calling you but you left your cellphone at home. Then I tried calling Nagisa and he told me that he hadn't seen you anymore after practice. Nagisa figured you couldn't wait to go home so he thought you were already on your way here. I was worried sick and now you won't even tell me what happened. I knew I should've come with you, I just cannot leave you alone for one minute and you get into trouble.' Makoto's babbling was making Haruka crazy and he pressed his lips firmly against Makoto's to make the room silent again. A kiss from the olive-haired God was all that Haruka needed right now.

'Oh no you don't!' Makoto pushed Haruka away as he growled at him.

'You are not going to distract me!'

'Fine, I'll tell you what happened.'

Makoto crawled next to Haruka again and put his head on Haruka's torso. The beating of his heart made Makoto relax and he finally felt at ease now that the raven-haired boy was back where he belonged.

'I was the last to leave the swimming pool because I figured I would do a few more laps while no one was looking. When I finally entered the changing rooms I started changing but then someone locked the door and I couldn't get out anymore. I tried pushing and pulling as hard as I could but the door wouldn't budge. I saw the air vent above the door and tried to pry it open. When I finally managed to open the vent, it hit me in the face and that's where I got this wound from.' Haruka pointed at this temple.

Makoto kissed Haruka's torso again and held his friend like a lifeline. He didn't want to think about the fact that he almost had to sleep alone tonight. He needed Haruka by his side and he was glad that the God was home again.

'How did you escape then?' Makoto asked slowly while peeking up at Haruka.

'The coach had left something in the changing room and he came back for it eventually. He was also the one to take me to the hospital and he even drove me home afterwards.' Haruka smiled a small smile at Makoto.

'You poor thing.' Makoto whispered softly before he pressed his soft lips against Haruka's. Haruka immediately deepened the kiss and he nudged his tongue against Makoto's lips. Makoto moaned softly as he opened his lips to give Haruka the room he was searching for. Their tongues danced a slow but erotic dance and for the first time today, Haruka felt like he was in heaven. He shivered as he felt Makoto's sweet lips against his neck. He moaned loudly as he finally let all the tension in his body loose.

_Who was he to make Makoto wait?_

**Thank you all for the many favs/follows and revieuws! You are the best!**


	9. Trapped

_**Trapped**_

Makoto was radiating cheerfulness during the entire morning. The four boys would go to the mall to do some swimsuit shopping and he had been looking forward to it for days. Haruka found it hard not to feel happy as well when he saw the olive-haired male smiling the entire time. Although Haruka felt like he had been hit by a train, he couldn't help but smile the same infectious smile as Makoto. Rei had requested this shopping trip as he didn't like his swimsuits anymore. Haruka didn't mind buying new swimming trunks and he secretly thought of a plan to share a changing cabin with Makoto. Perhaps they could have a bit of fun. Sneaking around has always been very arousing for Haruka and he was desperately yearning for Makoto's sweet touch. He needed it to forget Rin's touch that still lingered on his skin. He had hated it but on the other hand the familiar rush was something that he had missed, although he would never admit it. Haruka was determined to open up his heart to the right person and that person was not Rin. Haruka looked at Makoto as he was looking at the two beauty products that he had received from his mother.

'Foundation and a concealer stick.' He furrowed his brows as he stared at the products. Makoto's mother suggested that he tried to hide his bruised nose as much as possible. Since wearing a hat over your nose isn't really an option, she had suggested to use some foundation and concealer. Normally she would come over to help him apply the products but something urgent had come up and Makoto was left on his own.

'I suppose you don't know how to do this either do you?' Makoto looked at Haruka with a hopeful face but the raven-haired male shook his head. How was he supposed to know? Haruka felt guilty and he suggested to give it a try. Makoto could never be ugly to Haruka so the latter determined that it was his job to make Makoto feel good about himself.

Haruka picked up the bottle of foundation and dropped a few droplets on his hand. Gently he dotted Makoto's face with the foundation. Haruka suppressed a smile, Makoto looked like a person with brownish chicken pocks. He grabbed the brush and tried to blend the foundation as good as possible. He was extra careful when applying the product on Makoto's nose.

'It's already looking better.' Haruka smiled as he looked at Makoto. The boy with the emerald eyes had his eyes closed as he clearly enjoyed the pampering. Perhaps he should pamper Makoto more often in the future. Haruka made a few streaks with the concealer stick and blended those away as well.

Haruka was utterly pleased with himself as he looked at Makoto. You could barely see the purple and blue spots that covered Makoto's nose. To Haruka, Makoto looked perfect. The olive-haired male jumped of the chair and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled a gorgeous smile as he saw that he almost looked normal again. Sure you could still see that his nose was a bit bruised but at least he wasn't afraid to go out anymore. He ran back to the raven-haired boy and gave his object of affection a sweet hug.

'Thank you.' Makoto whispered softly in Haruka's ear.

'The pleasure's all mine.' The raven-haired boy said with a small smile.

* * *

'We're finally here!' Nagisa exclaimed loudly as he jumped in front of the door of the mall. Sometimes it could be really embarrassing to go out with Nagisa but who could be mad at that sweet boy?

'You guys can already go ahead to the clothing department, I still have to pick something up for my siblings.' Makoto said cheerfully.

Haruka raised his eyebrows and wondered why Makoto hadn't mentioned this earlier. He decided to let Makoto go without asking questions. Makoto was old enough to take care of himself. Makoto waved at the boys and promised to meet them within half an hour.

Haruka didn't like watching Makoto leave but the latter hadn't asked him to join so he decided to stick with Rei and Nagisa. They took the stairs towards the clothing department. Nagisa had been blabbing loudly on the way and Haruka couldn't help but grin. Nagisa's happiness was very contagious.

* * *

Makoto pushed the button of the elevator. He needed to pick up a few bottles of shampoo from the beauty shop that was situated on the top level. He entered the elevator and saw that he was all alone. He didn't like elevators but he calmed himself by thinking of Haruka. The elevator started to move but stopped too soon and Makoto looked expectantly as someone would probably enter the elevator. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief but was stopped brutally. Rin entered the elevator and Makoto wasn't enthused to see that no other people entered. The doors closed slowly again and Makoto pretended that Rin didn't exist. He didn't like the so-called friend anymore and that was not normal for Makoto. He always liked everybody but there was one person that couldn't count on his friendship anymore.

Rin turned to Makoto and just when the boy with sharp teeth wanted to say something the elevator plunged into darkness. The lights didn't work and the elevator wasn't moving anymore. Makoto's worst nightmare had just become reality.

'Fuck it!' Rin shouted as he realized that they were trapped inside the elevator. Rin had already pressed the alarm button but they had received no answer. The emergency phone wasn't working either. Makoto had finally dared to look at Rin and he could feel his breath become shallow as his pulse was increasing rapidly. This would not end well.

* * *

Haruka was surprised when the power went out in the department store. They had never experienced something like this before. Luckily they could still see enough because the weather was nice and sunny. He briefly thought about the elevators and he hoped that no one was trapped inside.

'Haru-chan! How do I look?' Haruka looked up and saw Nagisa showing off a new pair of swimming pants. He tried to suppress his smile because Nagisa had picked out a bright pink speedo. Nagisa was always the one who acted silly.

'You're such a sexy animal Rei!' Nagisa shouted as Rei came out of his changing stall. Haruka shook his head at the both of them as he walked off to find a pair of swimming trunks for himself.

* * *

Makoto sat against the wall of the elevator. There was no point in wasting energy as they would probably have to wait a little while to be freed. He hadn't said a single word to Rin and he didn't plan on having a chat with the devil in person.

'I know you are in love with Haruka. You've always been in love with him.' Rin broke the silence and he scared Makoto a little as the latter didn't expect Rin to actually talk to him. Rin had always been interested in Haruka and he just had to accept the other boys as they were a part of the package.

'Why would I even talk to you about that? Why would I even talk to you at all?' Makoto scoffed as he looked at Rin with a look of disinterest. He had learnt that look from the best so he felt pleased with himself.

'You even act like Haru.' Rin said while looking at Makoto with a menacing look.

'Whatever.' was all Makoto said as he turned his attention to his own fingers. He didn't want to waste his time on someone so futile like Rin.

'Do you even know Haruka looks like when he reaches his climax?' Rin said with a dark and husky voice. Makoto blinked a few times while looking at Rin. What the fuck was he talking about?

_'Because I do.'_

**Thank you all for the many favs/follows and reviews! You always make me smile when I see the super sweet reviews :)**


	10. The burdened

_**The burdened**_

Makoto couldn't believe what he had just heard. How would Rin know what Haruka looked like in the throes of passion? He stared at his hands and he felt his heartbeat slowing down. What was the point in loving someone that went to someone else for his physical needs? Sure, Makoto tried to give Haruka what he needed but apparently it wasn't enough. Makoto didn't even think about the fact that Rin could be lying. The only thing he could picture was a naked Haruka and Rin 'making love.' Makoto felt sick and he wanted to leave this elevator and never come back.

'Did you honestly think that kissing and hugging would be enough for someone like Haruka?' Rin looked at Makoto and noticed that the olive-haired male had become as pale as a ghost. Rin felt that Makoto was entitled to the truth and he was the only one that could put Makoto out of his misery.

'Just shut up.' Makoto said while looking at Rin with eyes that showed no emotion. Makoto couldn't even cry if he wanted to.

'I'm only helping you discover the truth.' Rin said while shuffling closer to Makoto.

'Stay away from me!' Makoto shouted as he pushed Rin away.

Rin grabbed Makoto's wrists and he trapped Makoto between his body and the wall of the elevator.

'You know I can teach you a thing or two about our precious little friend.' Rin said while his face was hovering over Makoto's.

'Get off of me!' Makoto tried to free himself from Rin's grip but it was a fight that he could never win.

Rin pressed his lips against Makoto's and the latter tried to struggle as much as possible. What the hell was Rin thinking! Just when Rin was about to push his tongue into Makoto's mouth the latter finally found the strength he needed to push Rin away. Rin bit down on Makoto's lip and the olive-haired male felt a pinch of pain where Rin had bitten him.

'What kind of animal are you?' Makoto said while looking at Rin with a face of disgust.

'Just teaching you that Haruka likes it rough.' Rin even had the audacity to wink at Makoto. Makoto could feel blood dripping from his lip and he wiped the red wetness away with the back of his hand.

'You are such a sick bastard.' Makoto said while getting up.

'And you will never feel what it's like to own Haruka's body.' Rin said menacingly as he eyed Makoto with burning eyes.

Makoto couldn't take it anymore and he lost his precious self-control. He grabbed Rin by the neck and shoved him against the wall of the elevator. Before Makoto realized what he had done he saw that he had punched Rin in the nose. Rin grabbed his nose and his face was plastered with agony.

'So there is some fire in you.' Rin said while grinning like a madman.

Makoto couldn't believe his eyes. Rin just took a blow to his face and he was hardly affected by it. Rin lunged at Makoto and pushed the olive-haired male down on the ground. Makoto could feel the back of his head clash with the ground and he closed his eyes in agony. Why did this have to happen to him now? Why couldn't he be in a changing stall with the one person he had loved more than anything? Makoto felt dizzy and he couldn't bear to open his eyes anymore. Perhaps if he wished hard enough he could be somewhere else. Rin crawled on top of Makoto and scratched Makoto's neck with his sharp teeth. Makoto didn't have the will power to fight back anymore. He couldn't care less at this moment. Nothing seemed worth fighting for. Not even Haruka.

* * *

Haruka felt restless during the entire time he had been in the shopping mall. Makoto still hadn't returned and he wished that he had followed the object of his affection. Haruka had tried on countless of swimming trunks but it didn't make him the slightest bit relieved. He would only feel at ease if he saw the boy with the emerald eyes.

'Mako-chan is taking really long.' Nagisa whined as he rested his head on Haruka's shoulder. The two of them were sitting on a small bench while Rei was still picking out swimming trunks to try on. Haruka wondered how long the power would still be out and it dawned on him that Makoto might be stuck in an elevator.

'Nagisa?' Haruka asked softly as he looked at the blonde boy from the corner of his eye.

'Hmm?'

'Perhaps Makoto's stuck in an elevator.' Haruka said softly as he tried to erase those thoughts from his mind. Haruka knew that Makoto didn't like elevators and it would probably scare him to death. Haruka got up and explained that he was going to go to the reception desk to ask for some information.

* * *

'There are indeed several people trapped in our elevators.' The young lady said with a voice laced with sadness.

'Do you know what level the elevators are stuck on?'

'When the power comes back, all of our elevators will go down at the bottom level again.' The young lady said with a small smile. She was obviously worried about the people that were trapped as well.

Haruka wondered how long it would take to turn the power back on. Slowly he shuffled towards the elevators and he could do nothing but wait. The wait was agonizing and slow. He looked up as he saw the lights turned back on. He felt relief washing over him as he would be reunited with Makoto any minute now. Haruka just knew Makoto would be in one of those elevators. People started gathering around Haruka but he couldn't care less. All he wanted was to hold Makoto in his arms and sooth him while he had undergone one of his worst nightmares. Nagisa and Rei finally joined Haruka as they waited for the elevators to come down again.

Haruka's eyes widened as the doors opened up slowly. He heard Nagisa and Rei gasp beside him as he looked at the people that stepped out of the elevators. His heart stopped beating as he saw Makoto and Rin stepping out of the same elevator. Nagisa made a high pitched sound as he saw that Makoto was bleeding from his lip and neck. Did they have a fight in the elevator?

Time seemed to have stopped completely for Haruka. He watched Makoto and Rin step out of the elevator in a daze. When he finally locked eyes with Makoto, Haruka's world plunged into darkness. The emerald eyes that belonged to his soulmate had lost their brilliance. In return there was nothing but an empty void that had stopped fighting and caring altogether.

The crowd surrounding the boys had dispersed as everybody had found who they were looking for. The hustle and bustle in the mall continued like nothing had happened in the first place. Haruka looked at Makoto but wasn't able to speak yet he had been longing to hold Makoto and soothe him for having gone through such an awful ordeal.

'What happened?' Nagisa was the first to say something out loud and he looked at Makoto and Rin for an explanation.

'I'm sure Rin and Haru will fill you in on the little details.' Makoto said as he had finally found the strength to move. He walked right passed Haruka and hadn't even bothered to look at his so-called soulmate. He walked out of the mall with a fierce determination in his chest. He wasn't going to hang around while the two lovers were reunited.

Haruka watched as Makoto took off and he had willed his feet to move but nothing seemed to work.

'Shouldn't we go after him?' Nagisa said while pulling at Haruka's arm.

'Let him go.' Rin said with a loud voice filled with disinterest.

Haruka closed his eyes and turned towards Rin.

'What did you do?' Haruka asked softly as his eyes met Rin's.

'I gave him a taste of the truth.' Rin said while grinning at Haruka.

Haruka could finally feel his feet moving and he ran after Makoto as fast as he could.

'Makoto, wait!' Haruka shouted as he moved closer towards Makoto.

Makoto slowly turned around to look at Haruka.

'Why would I wait? The truth already caught up on me and it even smacked me in the face.'

Haruka looked at Makoto with blinking eyes and he couldn't believe his ears. Makoto was going to say something that would leave Haruka bound and broken.

'It's all over.' Makoto said with a blank expression before walking away, effectively leaving Haruka behind.

Haruka let himself fall to the ground. A single tear drop found its way on the cold concrete floor.

**I want to thank you all again for the many favs/follows this story has received! Also special thanks to everyone that has posted a review! I'm not going to make Makoto suffer too much/long because I cannot take it myself when he's sad, whoops! :)**

**Stay tuned for the following chapter!**


	11. Drifting

_**Drifting**_

Makoto stared quietly out the train window. It was hard to fight back the tears that he had been holding in for so long. _Just a little while longer._

He sighed deeply as he rose from his seat because the train had made his stop at the station. He enjoyed the nice breeze against his skin and he embraced the warmth that the sun was showering him with. He thought about the fact that he would come home to an empty house. His parents had taken his siblings out for a small camping trip. Normally Makoto would've joined them but he wanted to stay with Haruka. Thinking back on it, he should've just gone away with his family. His family would be back in four days just in time for the new start of the school year.

He entered his key in the keyhole and stepped inside the house. He never made it to the living room as he slid against the front door. He finally felt tears prickling and he just let them flow freely as he had been strong long enough.

* * *

Haruka slowly rose as his eyes were focused on the small drop of wetness on the floor. He felt his pulse increasing and turned around. Nagisa, Rei and Rin were slowly walking towards him. What was Rin doing here anyway? Haruka shook his head and ran towards Rin. He pushed Rin down with all the strength he had and crawled on top of him.

'What did you do?!' Haruka said while his eyes were burning with intense fire.

'Haru-chan! Stop!' Nagisa yelled as he tried to pry Haruka away from his target. Nagisa's shouting stopped Haruka just in time before his hand hit Rin's face.

'We will settle the score later.' Haruka whispered as he climbed off of Rin and walked away with Nagisa and Rei trotting behind him.

'You'll come back to me eventually!' Rin shouted as he saw the three friends walk out of the mall.

* * *

Makoto sleepily rubbed his eyes when he woke up. It took him a while to realise where he was. Right, in front of the door. He stood up and decided to take a quick peek at himself in the bathroom. His reflection started blankly back at him. He had a patch of dried blood on his chin and he wiped it away with a cold washing cloth. The coolness felt nice against his skin as he tried to soothe the pain that his lips were sending at his brain. He inspected the mark on his neck that were left by the haunting beast with the sharp teeth. They reminded him of cat scratches, he touched them softly but winced as they stung from the touch. He placed the cool washing cloth against his neck and sighed deeply. He was grateful for the fact his parents were not around. How would he explain all of this?

_Hey mum and dad, guess what? I just fought with Rin in an elevator. As the gentleman he is, he tried to shove his tongue up my throas and in the process bit down my lip. To top it all off, he even scraped my neck with his teeth because apparently I needed to learn how Haruka liked to be kissed and touched. Haruka seems to like it rough._

_Haruka… rough?_

Makoto shook his head violently as he banished all thoughts of Haruka to the back of his mind. He didn't need Haruka anymore. He dropped the washing cloth in the sink and shuffled towards his room. He walked over to his closet and put on a fresh pair of shorts. He didn't bother to put on a shirt because it was too warm today.

* * *

Haruka walked home in silence. He was grateful for the fact that Nagisa and Rei didn't probe him with difficult questions. He had promised to fill them in later. Nagisa had tried to retort but Rei stopped him in time. He stopped at Makoto's front door for a few minutes. Perhaps Makoto would let him in and would give him a chance to explain. What would he say though?

_Sorry I slept with Rin. I didn't mean to? He locked us up in a room and wouldn't let me out until we both had a little adventure? I didn't mean to hurt you, I just couldn't help myself? I love your kisses and touches but I need more? Will you give me another chance? _

Haruka sighed deeply, his thoughts were not helping him out this time. He turned around and found himself opening up his own front door. He entered the house and the quietness was almost too hard to take. The silence was making him deaf and he slumped down on his couch. How would he survive without Makoto? He let tears flow down his cheeks and for the first time in his life, he felt alone and he didn't have a clue what to do about it.

* * *

Makoto found himself staring at the picture frame in the living room. He and his siblings had made it for his mother's birthday last year. It held four pictures in them and Makoto couldn't stop staring at it. One picture was very precious to Makoto as it showed his siblings sleeping snuggly on his bed. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Makoto had been working on his homework an entire evening and the twins just couldn't stay awake anymore. That night, he left his twins to sleep in his bed while he took comfort on the couch. They were just too cute to disturb.

The second pictured was a picture of his mom and dad on their wedding day. They looked so happy and Makoto wondered whether he would find happiness like that. _Probably not!_

He sighed deeply as his eyes darted towards the third picture in the frame. Haruka and Makoto were sitting in a tub as they both smiled warmly at the camera while showing off their favourite bathing ducks. Whenever Makoto was down he just needed to look at that picture to bring back all sorts of nice memories about their lives together. There were only 4 in that picture but they looked like they would never part ways ever again.

Makoto looked at the fourth picture and he growled in frustration. The fourth picture was the toughest one to look at right now. It was taken last year as well, just a few weeks before his mother's birthday. Haruka and Makoto had been playing with his siblings on the trampoline. When the twins were tired from playing he and Haruka stayed behind to lay down on the trampoline a little bit. Haruka crawled on Makoto's back and placed his arms on Makoto's stretched out arm. They smiled warmly as they saw Makoto's mother take a picture. She had immediately fallen in love with the picture and she was not the only one. Now, Makoto couldn't even stand to look at that picture. He stood up and held the picture frame in his hands. Everything had been a lie and he threw the picture frame against the wall as hard as he could. Small pieces of glass shattered everywhere. Makoto looked at the pieces on the floor and a fleeting thought passed through his mind.

_So that's what it feels like. You heart shattering into little fragments just like the glass of the picture frame._

* * *

Haruka was tossing and turning in his bed as he had tried to find a little bit of relief. He even took a bath but he couldn't stand to be in the water for more than 5 minutes. There was nothing that could keep Haruka interested for longer than 5 minutes. His mind kept drifting towards the events of today. Makoto's eyes kept haunting him with every step he took. He had brought this on himself. If only he had pushed and fought a little harder when Rin took advantage of him. Why didn't he say no when Rin had forced himself upon him? Why was he such a fool to ever let go of Makoto?

Haruka found himself standing in front of Makoto's front door again. He knocked softly and he felt his pulse radiating fear through his body. What would he say if Makoto opened the door? _Please take me back?_

Haruka waited patiently but he knew Makoto wasn't going to open the door. He could always use the spare key from under the flower pot but what if Makoto really didn't want to see him? Was it worth upsetting Makoto even more because he needed comfort? He decided to go around the house and he found himself standing underneath Makoto's bedroom window. He threw a few small pebbles against the window but Makoto never answered. Haruka slumped against the wall of the house and closed his eyes. He had screwed up royally and now he would have to bear the consequences of having to live without the one boy that he had cherished more than anything in the world. Under the beautiful glare of the moon, Haruka finally found the rest he was aching for.

_Haruka looked at Makoto with soft eyes. They had been jumping on the trampoline for an entire hour and a small break was well-deserved. Haruka could still hear Makoto's laughter in his mind. The loving looks and smiles he had received the last hour were enough to keep him going for the rest of his life. When Makoto laid down on his stomach he couldn't help himself. He crawled on his friends' back and laid his arms over Makoto's. He couldn't hide his smile as he cherished this moment with all of his heart. It was then that Haruka realized that Makoto wasn't just a best friend, he was a soulmate._

* * *

Makoto had heart the soft knocks on his window but he didn't dare to go take a look. He knew that Haruka had been throwing pebbles at his window. They had often done that when they were little. He mustered up all of his courage and opened his window. He looked down and saw Haruka sitting under his window. His heart started aching all over again but he couldn't help himself. He ran downstairs and ran to the garden. He knelt down beside his friend and gently stroked his cheek.

'Makoto?'

**Thank you for the love and support! You are all so sweet and amazing! Hope you liked this chapter :)!**


	12. Crawling back to you

_**Crawling back to you**_

Haruka blinked a few times as he looked at Makoto with longing eyes. Makoto was so close and Haruka couldn't hold back anymore. He lunged at Makoto and felt the olive-haired male lose his balance. Haruka placed his head in Makoto's neck as that was his favourite spot when he needed comfort. Haruka couldn't care that he was being selfish, he needed Makoto and that was all he could think about. They both stayed quiet for a long time, only their soft breathing could be heard in the dead of the night. Haruka wondered how long Makoto would let him be this close. He knew that what he had done was out of line but if he could just explain everything that happened. Perhaps Makoto would understand?

_He will never understand._

Makoto knew that he needed to push Haruka away before things got out of hand. He knew that he would be lost the moment he gave in to his true feelings. Makoto needed to be strong before he got hurt again. He pushed Haruka off of him and rose to his feet.

'Makoto?' Haruka asked softly as he looked at Makoto. Every little hair on Makoto's neck stood up as he heard the soft voice of his friend. He had longed to hear that voice for hours.

'You shouldn't sleep outside.' was all that Makoto said while trying to hide the worry in his voice. He turned around and walked inside again. He left the door open and silently he hoped that Haruka would follow him inside instead of going home.

Haruka sighed deeply as he watched Makoto walk away. Who was he kidding? One swift hug couldn't take all the pain away that he had caused. He crawled to his feet and walked past the door. He didn't even notice that Makoto left it open. He walked back home and slumped against the back of his front door. Tears were flowing freely as he hugged his knees tightly. It was clear that Makoto would never forgive him.

_Would you forgive Makoto if he had done something similar? You were the one that messed up everything you had. All because of the rush…_

* * *

Makoto sat down on his couch. It was clear that Haruka had gone home. Makoto wished that he had been more inviting, leaving the door open wasn't a really clear invitation. He contemplated going to Haruka's home to seek some stood up and walked to his front door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and then he stopped moving. Would going to Haruka really give him the comfort he had been aching for ever since he left the mall? Makoto sighed deeply and turned back around. He walked up the stairs and let himself fall on his bed. He would be just fine on his own. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a very lonely sleep.

Haruka rubbed his eyes sleepily when he woke up. His behind was hurting from sitting on the floor. How long had he been sleeping? He stood up and walked towards his living room. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was only 5 in the morning. The night was slowly drifting away to make space for the day. He yawned loudly and sat down on his couch. What would he do now? Would he go to swim practice with the boys? Would he stay at home and wallow in his own despair? Would he try to win Makoto back? Haruka groaned loudly as he placed his head in his hands. Deep down there was only one thing he could do and that was at least try to mend the friendship with Makoto. Thoughts were racing through his mind as he tried to figure out a way to apologize. He finally saw the light and got up as quickly as he could. He gathered all sorts of things and started planning out the perfect surprise.

* * *

Makoto found himself standing in the kitchen. He couldn't really make breakfast because the last time he cooked something, he had almost burned down Haruka's kitchen. Makoto smiled weakly as he thought about that memory. He glanced at the calendar and noted that he needed to go to the library to bring back some books that he loaned. He didn't feel like going out but perhaps a change of scenery and some clean air would do him good. He walked back upstairs to get ready.

Haruka had hidden himself in the bushes close to Makoto's house. He had to wait until Makoto left before he could make his move. He knew that Makoto had to go to the library today. He only had to wait 10 minutes and he smiled as he saw Makoto walk out of his house. Haruka decided to wait just a tiny little longer, in case Makoto realized he had forgotten something. Haruka ran towards the front door and opened it with the spare key. He smiled gleefully as he entered the house, the familiar smell greeting him on his way in. He placed his bag with items on the table and started unpacking everything he needed.

* * *

Makoto yawned as he entered his house again. He had been gone for quite some time and it was already getting dark again. His stomach growled loudly and perhaps it was time that he got something to eat. As he walked in, he saw tiny rose petals on his floor.

'What the?' he whispered softly as he inspected the petals. They were heart-shaped and he wondered how in the world they got in. He sighed deeply as he followed the trail because truth be told, he was rather anxious to see what they would lead to. He followed the trail like a small puppy that tried to find the treasure of all treasures. He looked up and saw his pacifier laying on the counter in the kitchen. Under it he could see a little note.

'_What's yours is mine.'_

Makoto furrowed his brow as he tried to remember where the pacifier came from. He knew that it was his, but why was it here? He had given his pacifier to Haruka and had gladly accepted Haruka's in return. He smiled a small smile when he thought back of that moment.

He looked around and saw more precious items scattered around his house. He continued to follow the trail of petals until he reached the next item. He saw Haruka's dolphin toy standing on the dinner table. He headed over and picked up the small toy. He smiled at it warmly as he remembered giving it to Haruka a few years back for his birthday. Haruka looks like a beautiful dolphin when he swims so it seemed like the perfect gift. He inspected the note that stuck to the dolphin's back.

_'A true sign of friendship.'_

Makoto continued his little 'journey' through his house. Next stop, the bathroom. He furrowed his brow as he looked at the display of seashells on the cabinet that held the fresh towels. He wondered what kind of memory fit with the seashells. He looked at the seashells closely and then the memory hit him like a freight train. He smiled fondly as he thought about the contest Haruka had come up with.

_They had a small contest on the beach when they were 8 years old. They had tried to gather as many seashells in just 5 minutes. When they counted their collection it turned out that Makoto was short two seashells. He was a bit sad and suddenly Haruka demanded a recount because he knew that Makoto probably made a mistake while counting. Makoto started counting again and he never noticed that Haruka had slipped in three seashells of his own, into Makoto's bucket. Makoto flashed a broad smile at Haruka as it turned out that he did win after all. Makoto always counted everything twice since that day._

'I can't believe Haruka kept these.' Makoto whispered softly as he brushed his fingers over the seashells. He picked up the note that was situated under the seashells.

_'Count your blessings.'_

'What an idiot.' He growled softly as he left his bathroom. Makoto continued his way into his bedroom and he gasped softly as he saw the surprise that was left there. Haruka's favourite swimming trunks were placed on Makoto's bed. He walked towards his bed and slowly brushed the fabric with his fingers. He had never believed Haruka when he said that all his swimming trunks fit and felt differently. However, Makoto finally believed him when he touched this pair of pants.

He smiled at the memory when they had bought these. They had been roaming the clothing department of the mall for over three hours. Haruka had claimed that none of the 10 swimming trunks he had tried out, were good enough. Some were too clingy, other ones were too soft,… He had always found an excuse to continue the search for the perfect pair of swimming pants. Makoto had followed him dutifully because he wanted to aid his friend in his quest. After another hour Makoto had enough and he yanked out a pair of swimming pants from the clothing rack. He dragged Haruka behind him and pushed him into the stall. He sat down on the small stool and demanded that Haruka tried them out. When Haruka finally turned towards Haruka, the raven-haired male smiled the smile of all smiles. He crawled on Makoto's lap and planted a soft kiss on the olive-haired male's neck. They both knew the quest for the perfect swimming pants was complete.

He picked up the white envelope and opened it slowly. He took out the piece of paper and started to read.

**Thank you all so much for the many favs/follows and reviews! I always read them before I go to bed and then I end up smiling at my phone for at least a few minutes. No wonder my boyfriend thinks I'm mad :p**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a nice morning/day/night/dawn,… whatever! :D**


	13. Interrupted by fireworks

_**Interrupted by fireworks**_

_Dear Makoto,_

_I'm not a perfect person, I try to be but I end up making mistakes like everybody else. I never meant to do those things to you, I wish that I could take it all away and be the one that catches all your tears. I know that I've caused you pain and it is something that I will have to live with every day._

_I'm hoping that you will give me a chance to explain what happened between Rin and me. There are many things that are left unsaid and I would like to open up to you more than I have before. I've kept things from you and I know realise that I shouldn't have. You've always been my best friend and I'm hoping that we can at least keep that friendship going. I will do everything that I can to rebuild what we had for the past few weeks, that is, if you let me._

_If you're looking for me, you'll know where to find me. I promise._

* * *

Small teardrops fell on the letter as Makoto read it. The salty wetness blurred some of the words that were written by Haruka. Makoto wondered what he should do know. Should he go to that one special place, or shouldn't he? What would happen if he went? Would they kiss and make up? Or would they remain friends that were slightly broken by feelings that are meant to be hidden. Makoto wiped away some stray tears that were still sliding down his cheeks. He got up and ran out of his room. He remembered that it was that kind of night of the year. He ran out of his house as fast as he could. He desperately hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Haruka was fidgeting with his thumbs as he awaited the arrival of Makoto. Would he even come here? What if he didn't like the surprise that was left by him? Perhaps the letter wasn't appropriate. He sighed deeply as he felt like a crazy person. The wind was blowing softly and he felt his fringe sway from side to side. He smiled as he looked towards the beautiful mass of water. The sea was glowing under the glare of the moon. He wondered idly if Makoto would go for a swim with him like they did every year during this particular night. He placed his right hand in his pocket and grabbed the two rings that were stashed in there. He had bought them a few weeks back and he planned on giving Makoto's ring on his birthday but he felt like tonight was a better moment to do so. They didn't look like wedding rings but more like rings that two close friends could wear. They were identical except for the fact that a small dolphin was carved in Haruka's and in Makoto's there was a small killer whale on the inside. Haruka smiled as he remembered all the pain he had gone through to figure out what kind of size would be perfect for the olive-haired male. He had tried out several sizes while Makoto was sleeping but the latter kept on holding Haruka's hand during his sleep so it was almost impossible to try out the different sizes. He ended up staying awake an entire night to complete the mission.

Haruka sighed deeply again, what if it was all for nothing? He tried to assure himself that Makoto would come over but the longer he waited, the more his self-esteem dropped. What if he had thrown away the friendship that the two shared? He didn't mean to 'make love' to Rin the other day but he needed to do so to get out. Or that was what he had been telling himself. Perhaps if he punched Rin and tried to grab the keys, or… Haruka shook his head violently. What was the point in rehashing all those thoughts and memories? They meant nothing and what was done couldn't be erased that easily. He grabbed his knees and held them to his body closely. He hid his face between his arms and felt a few tears roll down his cheek. Haruka had never cried so much as he did in the last few hours. He didn't even know he could cry like this, he was always so strong and stoic but when it came to Makoto he changed visibly. He let his guard down and let Makoto crawl under his skin, one smile was enough to make Haruka feel weak. Suddenly, Haruka felt a hand on his should and he looked up.

* * *

Makoto looked at Haruka and tried to adjust his breathing. He had been running so fast and now he was panting so loud and fast that he could easily be mistaken for some kind of aroused pedo-bear. He looked at Haruka warmly and smiled the biggest smile he managed. It wasn't like his usual smiles but he was getting close again.

Makoto sat next to Haruka and wiped away a tear that was rolling down Haruka's cheek.

'No more tears ok?' Makoto whispered softly as he brushed his thumb over Haruka's lower lip.

Haruka nodded and smiled a shy smile while looking at the boy with the emerald eyes. Makoto's eyes were lit up beautifully as he looked at the glowing sea.

'Thank you for all the surprises, it was nice to remember some of things we have been through.' Makoto said as he turned to look at Haruka again.

'I didn't know what else to do.' Haruka whispered softly as he blinked at Makoto a few times.

'I know, I haven't been easy on you.'

'Don't say that, I am the one that screwed up, you have every right to be angry.' Haruka said while grabbing Makoto's hand.

'I'm still not sure whether things can be the way they were but I do know that I want us to be best friends again. I cannot live without you Haru.'

Makoto squeezed Haruka's hand tightly. Haruka lunged at Makoto and before they both knew it, they had fallen over and Haruka was laying on Makoto's torso. They both smiled at each other and finally felt an ease crawl over them. They were still broken on the inside but they were at least headed in the right direction again. Haruka brushed his nose against Makoto's and the olive-haired male closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Makoto wished for nothing more than to feel Haruka's lips against his own again. He had been aching for those perfect lips for far too long.

'Kiss me.' Makoto whispered softly as he looked up at sparkling sapphire eyes. Haruka leaned in closer but they were interrupted by a loud bang in the sky. Makoto saw Haruka looking up and he smiled a smile that he had been holding in for so long.

Makoto saw Haruka's face lit up in all kinds of beautiful colours. Red, green, blue, pink, purple, gold,… It was hard for Makoto to tear away his gaze but he managed and they both enjoyed the fireworks in silence. When they were small they had discovered a very secluded space on the beach where they could enjoy the fireworks in peace without hearing the 'oooohs and aaaahs' that were produced by other people.

Haruka looked down at Makoto and could see the fireworks reflect in the emerald eyes of the olive-haired male. Without disturbing Makoto too much he grabbed the ring and slipped it on Makoto's ring finger.

_A small breeze carried the soft gasp right into Haruka's heart._

**Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter than usual! I still want to thank you all again for the love and support! :D I'm amazed that so many people like this story :O Thank you all again for the many favs/follows and reviews! You all make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside! :D**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**

_**PS: **__**ruda102**__** - I didn't mean to keep you awake for so long! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**_


	14. Summer breeze

_**Summer breeze**_

When the fireworks display was over Makoto found himself staring at the ring on his finger. He had loved it the moment he had laid eyes on it. It symbolized their friendship and it meant the world to the olive-haired male. He brushed over the ring with his fingers and he could feel the cold metal resonating with his fingertips. Makoto smiled broadly at Haruka and gave his best friend a best- friend- hug.

Haruka was relieved that Makoto had accepted his gift so graciously. Thoughts of Makoto turning him down had been haunting him all day and those thoughts finally found their way out of his mind. Relief washed over him like the ocean washes over the shoreline.

'Shall we go take a swim in the ocean?' Haruka asked softly while looking at Makoto with a warm smile. The ocean was very calm and the soothing sounds were ringing loudly in Haruka's ear. How he longed to be engulfed by the water. Makoto nodded and let Haruka drag him to his feet.

'Wait! We can't go swimming.' Makoto said as he softly pulled Haruka's hand.

'Why not? We always go swimming during this night of the year.'

'I didn't bring my swimming trunks with me.' Makoto said while feeling embarrassment crawl up to his face. How could he forget his swimming pants on a night like this?

'I brought you your favourite ones.' Haruka smiled as he handed Makoto his swimming pants. The olive-haired male smiled a gorgeous smile and began to change his clothes.

'Race me?' Makoto asked as he looked at Haruka with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. The two Gods began running towards the water and just when Makoto reached the water he was tackled down by Haruka.

'You dick!' Makoto spluttered as he sat up to look at the little devil that had tackled him to the ground. The only thing Haruka could do was smile broadly and they started splashing each other with water. Haruka usually didn't like to play around in the water that much. Water was for swimming and floating but an exception could be made just this one. He would do anything to make Makoto happy. The water splashing continued on for a few minutes until the two boys were panting loudly.

'Truce?' Makoto asked softly while trying to catch his breath.

'Truce.' Haruka whispered softly while brushing his fringe out of the way. They wandered in a bit deeper but Makoto was reluctant to go any further. The ocean still frightened him and even more so at night. Haruka noticed that Makoto stopped and he moved closer to his best friend.

'Do you trust me?' Haruka whispered softly as he placed his hand on Makoto's shoulder.

'Of course.' The olive-haired male said while smiling broadly. There hadn't been one single moment in his life where he couldn't trust the raven-haired male except… that one time with Rin. Makoto felt his mood taking a plunge in the deep end and he started to feel agitated. They still hadn't spoken about any of it and the thoughts of Haruka and Rin hit him like a freight train. He didn't want to ruin this special moment so he decided to hide his sour mood.

Makoto closed his eyes and tried to relax as much as possible. What Haruka asked wasn't easy considering he was in the ocean at night and the fact that he wasn't allowed to look didn't exactly make Makoto feel safe and secure. Makoto felt Haruka's hand slowly pushing against his behind and it made him squeal. What was Haruka trying to do?

'Just hold on to me.' Haruka whispered softly as he brushed his hands against Makoto's behind again. Makoto finally understood what Haruka was planning and he let himself be carried away by the raven-haired male.

'Can I open my eyes now?' the olive-haired male asked softly while resting his chin on Haruka's shoulder.

'Sure.' Haruka said while taking a few more steps forward. Haruka had reached his limit and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand anymore if he advanced further. They were far enough from the shoreline now.

Makoto opened his eyes and noticed that they had strayed pretty far from the beach. He felt his heart racing as he blinked at Haruka a few times. Was now really the time to tackle Makoto's fear of the ocean? Makoto noticed that Haruka was thinking of something and he wanted to know what was on the mind of the raven-haired male.

'What are you thinking of?' Makoto asked softly as he adjusted Haruka's fringe back in place.

'Well…it's kind of embarrassing.' Haruka said softly as he felt his cheeks turn red.

'Just spit it out.' Makoto said while sticking out his tongue. His mood was slowly crawling towards the good spot again.

'Well, I think…'

Makoto jabbed Haruka in the side and the boy with the sapphire eyes started giggling loudly. Makoto's fingers were relentlessly jabbing Haruka until he finally said what was on his mind.

'Stop it! I think you look beautiful tonight.' Haruka said while trying to regain his composure again.

'Really? Just tonight?' Makoto scoffed while looking shocked at Haruka.

'N-n-n-no! You always look beautiful! It's just tonight,…' Haruka didn't know what he wanted to say anymore. It's not the first time that Makoto interrupted his thoughts with all of his teasing.

'So tonight?' Makoto asked while brushing his nose against Haruka's.

'Uhm, stop teasing me you dick!' Haruka scoffed as he squeezed Makoto's behind.

'Hey! You're a perv!' Makoto shouted while pinching Haruka's cheek. They both started laughing loudly as they just stood there in the warm water while being showered by the beautiful moonlight. When they were little this was their favourite night of the year. It would always be just the two of them. Of course, they were supervised by their parents but they didn't care.

'I'm glad we still get to do this.' Makoto whispered softly as he placed his chin on Haruka's shoulder again. Makoto's warm breath against his neck made him shiver in a pleasant way. Not in a million years did he think that Makoto would still want to be with him. Perhaps not in a relationship again but at least as friends.

'Shall we go back?' Haruka asked softly as he turned around towards the shoreline again.

'Just a little while longer?' Makoto asked softly as he looked straight into Haruka's sapphire eyes. Haruka nodded as he stood still again. He didn't have the heart to deny Makoto anything. It had been that way their entire life and it would be that way until the end.

* * *

After a few minutes Haruka started walking towards the beach again and he felt Makoto's soft breathing against his neck. Wait, was that a snore? Haruka looked at Makoto from the corner of his eyes and he could see the olive-haired male snoozing on his shoulder. Haruka grinned widely as he looked at the most adorable creature in the world. Watching Makoto sleep is one of the best things in life. Makoto is always cute but when he's sleeping… well, you'll feel your heart melting when you get to see it.

Haruka slowly nudged Makoto awake as he had almost reached the shoreline. Haruka was strong but he wasn't strong enough to lift the backstroke swimmer out of the water.

Makoto groaned softly as he opened his sleepy eyes.

'What happened?' he asked softly while rubbing his eyes. He yawned loudly as he looked at Haruka.

'You fell asleep, it's time to go home now.' Haruka said while releasing Makoto so that the latter could finally stand on his own two feet again.

'I guess you're right.' Makoto whispered softly as he walked out of the water. A soft breeze made him shiver and he longed for his warm bed.

'Haru?' Makoto asked softly as they reached their clothes again.

'Hmm?' Haruka said while putting on his pants again.

'Will you stay the night?'

**That's the end of this chapter :) Hope you all enjoyed it :D Thanks again for the many favs/follows and reviews!**

**I also have some bad news. I'm starting my job as a teacher again tomorrow so I don't think I will be able to update my stories once a day anymore :( Before all of you start thinking that I'm an old granny, I'm actually only 20 years old so I'm not that old :p I try to stay in touch with my inner child(that loves anime and games) so that I can keep in touch with the world of my pupils :) anyway, enough about my personal life for now :p**

**Stay tuned for the next one :)**

**Love you all!**


	15. Peaceful Slumber

_**Peaceful slumber**_

When Haruka entered the Tachibana residence he felt like he was finally home again. Haruka always felt at ease as long as the olive-haired male was nearby. Deep down, Haruka knew that he could never live without Makoto. The fact that he had nearly destroyed everything they had still weighed strongly on his heart. Perhaps he needed to talk about it. Would that be something that Makoto wanted as well? Would it give Haruka peace once Makoto knew the whole story and not just what Rin had said in the elevator?

"Something wrong?" Makoto asked softly as he waved his hand in front of Haruka's face.

"I'm just tired I guess." Haruka said while trying not to show that he was actually brutally lying to his best friend. How would he start a conversation about everything that happened? '_Hey Makoto, let's talk about the fact that I had a very enjoyable moment with Rin a few days ago?'_

Haruka groaned softly as he tried to feel at ease again. He started biting his lip, fidgeting with his fingers, tapping his foot on the ground and nothing seemed to work. _Gah! So frustrating!_

"Will you finally tell me what you're thinking of?" Makoto shouted at the raven-haired male while he firmly placed his hands on his hips in exasperation.

"Do you… think we should talk about Rin?" Haruka whispered softly while trying to gauge Makoto's mood. Usually it was set at happy and strong but now….

"Don't you mean Rin and you? I don't suppose Rin did all those things by himself?" Makoto scoffed at Haruka and turned his head to gaze outside. Makoto was clearly in a very sour mood and it was probably Haruka's fault.

"I suppose." Haruka's whisper was barely audible.

"Fine." Makoto said curtly as he walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. Haruka glanced at Makoto nervously before sitting down opposite of the olive-haired male.

"_It all started when we were younger, 14 years old or so. Rin had asked to stay the night a few times and I agreed since I was rather alone most of the times. Rin always liked to talk about girls and he said that gaining physical experience was very important because he didn't want to embarrass himself later on. It all made sense at the time and so we started experimenting on each other. In the beginning it was all very innocent but after a while, it got pretty serious. Anyway, everything was over when Rin went away so I didn't really think about it that much anymore. What was done was done. Ever since Rin got back he tries to win me back, or at least, win my body back. Rin doesn't love me, he just likes the chase. That fateful day I was walking towards the showers and Rin dragged me into the storage room. He locked door and he wouldn't let me out again until I gave in to his desires,…"_

"That's it?" Makoto said while trying to keep a blank expression on his face.

"Yes."

"So the story about your cut on your temple isn't true then?" Makoto said while biting his lip. Hearing this from Haruka was so hard. He could imagine Rin and Haruka doing all sorts of nasty things and it made him feel nauseous.

"It was indeed a lie, Rin pushed me into an open locker in the hallway."

"Why couldn't you just be honest with me from the start? How would you feel if I lied to you like that?" Makoto's whisper was laced with pain and fear. He didn't want to hear any more.

"Because I never meant to hurt you. I never thought that this would happen. I didn't want our future to be tainted by my past with Rin."

"Could you please stop saying that name right now?" Makoto rubbed his temples with a pained look on his face. His head was going to explode if he received more information. Images of Rin and Haruka kissing, hugging, stroking each other, … it was just too much to take for Makoto.

"I'm going to go to bed." The olive-haired male announced while standing up.

Haruka felt sick as he watched Makoto took off. He knew that telling the truth would end up crushing Makoto even more. It was sad to reaslise that tonight started off so beautifully but now.

_No! I will do everything I can to fix this night!_ Haruka's thoughts were screaming and he stood up.

* * *

He walked into Makoto's room with all the force he had, effectively knocking the door against the wall. The olive-haired male jumped at the harsh sound of the door clashing with the wall. He turned around and saw Haruka staring at him. Haruka's eyes were shiny and full of… passion? Makoto could barely tell as they were standing in the dimly-lit room. Makoto felt a long shiver crawl up his back. Haruka had never looked at him that way. He tried to avert his gaze to something else but he couldn't. He knew that he was trapped and that he was going to get burned.

Haruka felt his heartbeat thumping in his chest. Makoto looked so innocent and helpless. Pondering about what to do next was pointless because Haruka knew exactly what he was going to do next. He knew that he needed it and so did Makoto. He could feel it with every pore of his body. He ran towards Makoto and effectively pushed the innocent boy with the emerald eyes on the bed. He crawled on top of Makoto and he knew he had to act fast. If he waited a few seconds Makoto would surely push him away and that was not part of the plan.

Haruka pressed his lips firmly against Makoto's. He felt his soulmate shiver beneath him but Haruka was determined.

"Don't fight it." Haruka whispered softly against Makoto's lips.

Makoto couldn't take it anymore and he gave in. This was a fight that he could never win, even if he wanted to. Their mouths claimed each other and soft moans and groans were exchanged. Haruka nudged his tongue against Makoto's lips and the latter opened his mouth to give some room to the raven-haired male. Makoto felt his heart beat faster as soon as he got a taste of the not-so-innocent boy with the sapphire eyes. He had been yearning for this moment ever since they took a swim in the ocean. Haruka deepened the kiss and their teeth clashed briefly but they couldn't care less. They had found each other again, even if it was just for one night. Makoto broke off the kiss to catch his breath. They were both panting loudly and neither of them was able to speak. They didn't need to, words were not necessary tonight.

Haruka smiled at Makoto as he softly brushed his fingers against Makoto's cheek. He finally felt the perfect skin of his friend against his own again. Makoto still eyed Haruka with a bit of hesitation but that was fine. Haruka knew that he and Makoto would be ok again, even if it took a while. Makoto grabbed Haruka's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was less violent as Haruka let Makoto take the lead. Makoto loved soft and sensual kisses more than hard and rough ones. Haruka closed his eyes and let Makoto take him to a place where he felt home, in Makoto's arms.

Makoto placed his head in the crook of Haruka's neck. He heard Haruka yawn loudly and he smiled softly. It was way past midnight and neither of them had had a proper amount of sleep since the 'incident.' Makoto slowly rubbed Haruka's torso while listening to the breathing of the raven-haired God. He felt perfectly content.

_Tonight was their night and it would stay that way forever._

**Hello people! I'm back with another chapter of Endless Mine. I'm sooooo tired from teaching so it isn't an extremely long chapter! Still I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to fav/follow or leave a sweet review! **

**PS: I have the best pupils in the world! I have a class with only girls and guess what, some of them are also totally in love with Free! Oh my God, I couldn't be any happier! **

**Anyway, enough about my job :p**

**Have a good day/night/dawn/ noon/… whatever!**


	16. Fateful encounter

_**Fateful encounter**_

Makoto opened his eyes and saw that he was alone. He wondered when Haruka had gotten up. He yawned loudly and stretched himself. Considering everything that happened, he had a good rest. He rose from the bed and ruffled his hair back in place. Makoto always looked good no matter what! He walked downstairs and was greeted by a wonderful smell. Haruka was definitely cooking something delicious and for once, it didn't smell like mackerel.

"Good morning." Makoto said as he entered the kitchen. Haruka turned around and smiled a small smile at his friend. Haruka didn't have the heart to wake Makoto up earlier, he looked so adorable. The raven-haired male tried to hide the fact that he didn't get that much sleep. Being so close to Makoto felt nice but he still felt guilty every time he looked at the boy with the emerald eyes.

"Morning." Haruka said while turning back towards the pancakes he was baking. He knew that Makoto didn't like mackerel in the morning so a nice chance would do them good. He flipped the pancakes like it was the easiest thing to do and Makoto could only stare in awe. There were many things that Haruka could do and it never ceased to amaze Makoto.

The olive-haired male slipped into one of the stools surrounding the breakfast bar. He rested his head on his hand and watched Haruka's every movement. He loved looking at Haruka and he could imagine doing this an entire day.

"Did you sleep well?" Haruka asked softly as he swiped the pancakes on a plate.

"Yeah, best sleep in days." Makoto said while taking his plate that was offered by Haruka.

"I'm glad." Haruka whispered softly as he sat down.

A silence fell between the two friends and they didn't mind it that much. Haruka never talked that much so it was normal. Makoto enjoyed his pancakes too much to talk about anything. They both knew there were still many things to talk about but now was not the time. They had a wonderful night and neither of them wanted to ruin it by talking about Haruka's past.

"Can I ask you something?" Haruka asked softly while looking at Makoto with puppy-eyes.

"Sure." Makoto flashed his gorgeous smile at the raven-haired male.

"Can you go to the hospital with me? They need to remove my stitches." Haruka said while pointing at the scar on his temple. Makoto had completely forgotten that it was there. He needed to forget about because otherwise he would start thinking about Rin again. The olive-haired male hated it when Rin marched through his thoughts.

"Sure, what time?"

"Two in the afternoon." Haruka said while trying to assess Makoto's mood. He could easily tell when Makoto was pondering over stuff. It was obvious that Haruka's injury reminded Makoto about what happened at the academy.

"Thanks." Haruka said while collecting the plates and placing them into the sink.

* * *

"Haru, get off of me, it's time to go." Makoto scoffed as he smiled at the raven-haired male. They had spent the rest of the morning lounging on the couch and Haruka felt like a God. Makoto had allowed him to sit between his legs and he used Makoto's torso as a pillow. He dozed off several times while Makoto was watching some random shit on TV.

"Just a few more?" Haruka said smiling while he snuggled Makoto's neck some more. He even planted a soft kiss and received a small gasp as an answer.

"One more minute." Makoto said sternly while waving his finger at Haruka. The raven-haired male smiled as closed his eyes as he enjoyed this peaceful moment. Would he dare to give Makoto a small kiss? They hadn't shared one since last night and Haruka was aching for Makoto's lips. He peeked up at the olive-haired male and he saw that Makoto was gazing at the TV again. He pushed himself up a little so that he could look into Makoto's eyes. They started sparkling the moment they locked with his. Haruka smiled as he softly pressed his lips against Makoto's. Haruka could feel the rush flowing through his entire body and he started thinking about a perfect moment so that they could finally make love to each other. He knew that he would do anything to make that moment special for Makoto. _If only he knew how…_

* * *

A few minutes later they were walking down the street. Makoto was chatting happily about the new school year. He was actually looking forward to the new year. Haruka thought Makoto was crazy but he loved him no matter what.

"Shall I buy an ice-cream from the shop?" Haruka said as they were walking past the supermarket. Makoto nodded and agreed to wait outside. He felt a bit nauseous because he hated going to the hospital. The fresh breeze calmed him down and he felt happy as he looked towards the sea.

_He felt him before he saw him._

Rin was walking towards the supermarket with a boy trotting behind him. Makoto groaned loudly as he tried to pretend that he didn't notice the boy with the sharp teeth. He wished Haruka was still here and they could just continue their way to the hospital.

"Nitori, can you go buy me a bottle of water?" Rin asked with a loud voice so that Makoto could hear him.

"Sure Matsuoka-senpai!" The small boy took off like a dog that ran towards the morning paper.

Makoto sighed deeply as he could feel Rin crawling towards him. What would he do? Would he punch Rin in the face for taking advantage of Haruka? Would he strangle him for destroying what he had with Haruka? Would he,….?

"I see you've recovered from our meeting in the elevator."

"Leave me alone Rin, I've got nothing to say to you."

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Why would I be?" Makoto finally locked eyes with Rin and he regretted it immediately. Rin's smug face was the last thing that Makoto needed right now. Rin smiled a sly smile while adjusting his fringe. He licked his lips and eyed Makoto like a hawk ready to strike on its prey. It made Makoto feel very uncomfortable.

"You know, I could take Haruka away from you in one minute." Rin's voice made Makoto's ears bleed and he just wanted to be left alone. Would it always be like this? Rin looming over them like a shadow? Rin trying to break whatever they had?

"Just shut up and walk away." Makoto said while gazing at the sea again. He wondered how long it would take before Haruka was back. Why didn't he go into the shop as well?

"Why would I do such a thing? You have something I want and I won't stop until I get it back." Rin said while nudging Makoto in the side.

"Why are you so sure that Haru even wants you?" Makoto asked while stepping away from Rin.

"Don't you feel it? I feel that Haru is only with you because he can't be with me yet. Our time will come soon enough." Rin said while taking a step towards Makoto again.

Makoto took a few more steps but Rin kept crawling closer and closer. The olive-haired male couldn't stand Rin being so close and he pushed the boy with the red hair back. Rin smiled a vicious smile and he gave Makoto a much stronger push.

"Do you want to fight with me?" Rin asked with a daring voice.

"Because I will kick your ass." Rin said while gesturing Makoto to punch him in the face.

Makoto bit his lip and wondered if he would take the shot. Rin was inviting him to punch him and maybe it would set Makoto free? He had never really fought before and he always thought that he would never need to use violence. Rin's blazing eyes snapped something in Makoto and he punched Rin in the face as hard as he could. His eyes widened as he saw blood dripping from Rin's mouth.

"You little shit." Rin said while gazing at Makoto with eyes filled with strength and vengeance. This would not go too well for the olive-haired male.

Rin lunged at Makoto and he pushed him closer to the edge of the pavement. Makoto tried to push back but he didn't have enough strength. He could never win from the boy with the sharp teeth. Even when they were little, Rin was always the winner when they held an arm-wrestling contest.

Rin punched Makoto in the face and the latter lost his balance. He could feel himself fall and then…

_Everything went black and Makoto was engulfed by darkness. _

**Thank you all for the love and support! Feel free to leave a review :D**

**I'm so glad that the weekend has arrived! I love my pupils soooo much but they demand so much attention :O Luckily, I get to stare at Haru & Makoto while teaching :p**

**Have a good day/night/dawn/ noon/… whatever!**


	17. Compression of time

_**Compression of time**_

Time ticked by slowly as the boy with the sapphire eyes glanced around. People were running around him and some were even screaming. Tears could be seen everywhere and he sat in the midst of all the chaos. He hugged his knees tightly as he stared at the huge double-doors. When would someone finally come and say that everything will be fine? He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, he didn't dare to glance at the huge clock, afraid that as every second would pass, it would be the last one.

He looked up and saw a mother crying as she talked to someone that makes people healthy again. He guessed it didn't turn out that well for them. He wondered how he would react when the doctor told him that they couldn't save _him_ anymore. He bit down on his lips and tried to fight back the tears. He hadn't shed a tear since the accident, he couldn't even if he wanted to. He just sat there in a room filled with emotions while he wasn't feeling anything at all. He had tried calling _his_ parents but they didn't answer because they were out camping and probably didn't have any reception. He wondered how he would tell them, would he tell them it was all his fault? Would he tell them that if he stayed with _him_ that nothing would've happened? Why did he go in the supermarket anyway? Why did he want to share an icecream with _him_?All the questions made the raven-haired boy feel miserable. He didn't know what to do or think. How would he cope when he lost the one thing he cannot live without anymore? He would gladly give up swimming and water if it meant that _he_ would be fine.

_Please be ok…_

* * *

Haruka raised his head as he felt someone softly pulling at his shoulder. His eyes blinked and he felt like crying. The look on the doctor's face didn't look good at all. _Would this be it? Would he tell him that the boy with the emerald eyes didn't make it?_

"Nanase Haruka?" the doctor asked softly and Haruka didn't even hear what he said. He just looked at the doctor with wide and scared eyes waiting for the dreadful sentence to be said.

"Are you Nanase Haruka?" The doctor asked again slowly and this time Haruka's brain registered what had been said to him. He nodded slowly as he stood up with trembling legs. He knew he would fall to the ground if he received bad news.

"Your friend will be fine, but he will need to stay here for a long time, his injuries are pretty severe."

Haruka nodded and the only thing he really heard was the fact that _he_ would be fine. He wanted to jump around and scream out of happiness but he couldn't.

"Can I?" Haruka pointed towards the double doors and the doctor nodded and they both took off. Haruka walked beside the doctor in complete silence. He wondered whether he should ask all kinds of questions. He looked up and didn't dare to ask anything as the doctor was reading some sort of chart.

"Before you go in, there is something you should know." The doctors voice ran loud in Haruka's ears and he wondered what he was talking about.

"We will keep your friend in a coma for a few days, we can wake him up when his wounds are healed because if he would be awake now, he would be in unbearable pain."

Haruka just nodded and wished he was at the beach with _him_ enjoying a nice cool swim. Why did this have to happen? The doctor opened the door and Haruka was hesitant to step in. What if he didn't recognize _him_? He bit down on his lip and entered the room. Haruka's eyes studied his best friend and he wished it had been him that had the accident. The raven-haired male rubbed his eyes in frustration and was ready to kick something.

"What… type of injuries does he have?" Haruka asked slowly as he kept a safe distance from his friend. He was afraid to come any closer. The doctor noticed his fear and walked over to him.

"Well, he has a broken leg, four bruised ribs, bruises on his back, arms and legs. Plus, what worries me most is the gash on the back of his head and he also has a major concussion."

Haruka didn't understand a word the doctor had said, sure he knew what a broken leg was but still. How could the doctor be so sure that _he_ would be fine? One look at _him_ was enough to make the raven-haired male cry. The boy in the bed looked so damaged and broken and it was all his fault.

Haruka nodded as the doctor received another emergency call. He was all alone with _him_ and it frightened Haruka so much that he instinctively stepped back again. He wanted to touch the boy in the bed but he couldn't bear to be so close. Haruka mustered up all his courage and slowly walked towards the bed. His feet hardly made any sound and the silence was deafening.

* * *

Haruka swallowed harshly as he sat on the chair next to the bed. He was aware of the beeping sound that the machine made next to him. Would he dare touch the hand that belonged to his best friend? Would he try to say something? Would he even hear what the raven-haired male said?

Haruka placed his head on the bed and finally let out all the tears that had been haunting him for hours now. He tried to remember what he saw and how he felt.

_He walked out of the supermarket and was greeted by warm sunrays on his face. He couldn't wait to share this delicious treat with him, they had always shared and Haruka was determined to keep this tradition. He heard a lot of commotion and walked towards it to see what happened. He recognized Rin and the boy with the cherry hair looked so shocked and Haruka couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He dropped the ice-cream on the ground as he saw him. Blood was splattered everywhere and people were screaming and shouting. He knelt next to him and pushed his shoulders so hard that he was afraid he might break a bone. His breathing went faster and he didn't know what to do. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he smiling at Haruka? Why wasn't he speaking? He was aware that someone had called an ambulance but it took so long. Haruka looked up and saw the cracked windshield on the car next to him and his friend. He locked eyes with the driver and swore that he would get revenge. How could someone be so reckless? He blamed it all on the driver and didn't notice the guild in Rin's eyes. The boy with the cherry hair was sobbing and Haruka hardly noticed. He looked at his hands and they were tainted with blood. Everything that happened afterwards was a blur…_

* * *

Haruka looked up at _him _and wondered what would happen next. How long would _he_ be like this? He longed for the familiar smile, the soft soothing voice, the stern waving finger, the winks, the hugs, the kisses and most importantly, all the love that he was showered with on a daily basis. He knew he had to try to contact the Tachibana's again but he didn't have the strength. Instead he remained next to _him_ silently wishing that he could take his place. He looked up and saw the ring on the small cabinet that was standing next to the bed. Haruka took it and shoved it on his finger, he placed his own ring in front of it so that the bigger ring could never escape. He would keep the love going even though he was afraid and didn't know what the future would hold. He brushed his fingers against the right cheek of the boy. He tried to smile but he couldn't, he wasn't the one that was good at smiling. That was someone's else's job.

Tears started pricking again and they flowed freely as the name of the boy in the bed finally ran across Haruka's mind.

_My dear Makoto._

**Whew, I nearly cried myself while writing this… **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Please stay tuned for the next one! :)**

**And to all the people that wished I could be their teacher, I wish the same because I've got plenty of love to share. I currently have 178 'children' to teach so a few more won't hurt :p And yes I like to think of my pupils as my children because I care for each and every one of them. One day it might end up killing me but that's part of the job :D**

**Thanks again to everybody that follows/favs/reviews! I appreciate so much and it always makes me smile when I come home dead tired from teaching :D**

**If you would like to talk to me about something, you can always PM me :D I will try to answer as soon as possible!**

**Have a good day/night/dawn/ noon/… whatever!**


	18. Confession

_**Confession**_

Haruka softly pressed his lips against Makoto's cheek. He had finally gotten a hold of Makoto's parents and they would arrive any minute now. He figured they would want to spend some time alone with their son so he decided to go for a walk. It was already getting dark but Haruka needed some fresh air. He wished the olive-haired male would register his touch but the boy in the bed stayed motionless.

'_Just a few more days._'Haruka thought to himself as he walked out of the room. When he looked up he saw two small children running towards him. He crouched down and they flew into his arms, clinging to him like a life-line. He could immediately feel tears dripping on his neck but he didn't care. He held the two precious gems closely and started to cry a little as well. Their brother was in there and the poor children were frightened.

"Ren and Ran, it's time to let go of Haruka." He registered the voice of Makoto's mother but the children didn't want to let go.

"It's ok." He said while looking into the eyes of Makoto's mother. She looked pale and shocked and Haruka couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. _If only he stayed with Makoto._

"Did you already speak with the doctor?" Haruka asked softly as Ren and Ran finally let go.

"Yes, I know his condition."

"I…" Haruka tried to apologise but the big lump in his throat was stopping him.

Makoto's mother hugged the boy with the sapphire eyes tightly and she started sobbing as well.

"Don't dare to say it, it's not your fault." The whisper was soft and it made Haruka feel warm inside. What if it really wasn't his fault? But then, why did it happen?

Haruka looked at Makoto's mother and he wiped away a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek. She leaned into his touch and thought of the wonderful friendship between the two boys. Makoto was lucky to have Haruka and the other way around. She knew they would always be together no matter what happened.

* * *

Haruka said his farewell and promised to pick up Ren and Ran in two hours. Haruka decided to pay a visit to the boy with the cherry-hair. Perhaps Rin knew something more? The raven-haired male knew that the police would investigate the accident but asking for some more details couldn't hurt that much, could it?

Haruka found himself standing outside the Samezuka academy and he barged in. He felt that Rin knew more and he was determined to find out what the shark-teeth boy knew. He banged on the door loudly and Haruka wondered why he was suddenly feeling extremely angry, bordering the line towards violent. The sadness he felt before vanished and it was replaced by something fierce and dangerous. Haruka growled softly as Rin opened the door and the raven-haired male pounced on Rin, effectively pushing Rin to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Rin spluttered as he looked up at Haruka. The cherry-haired boy didn't even try to get away from Haruka as the latter one was effectively pinning Rin to the ground.

"Explain." Was all that Haruka said while staring into Rin's eyes. Rin had never seen such a fire in Haruka's eyes and he didn't know what Haruka meant.

"What?"

"Tell me!" Haruka shouted as he pulled at Rin's shoulders.

"What do I need to tell you? Seriously, are you insane?" Rin retorted back screaming and fighting Haruka's grip.

Rin's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his right cheek, Haruka had slapped him and Rin wanted none of this. The boy with the cherry hair didn't know what had gotten into the raven-haired male.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I need to kick the truth out of you?" Haruka growled fiercely and he was ready to have the fight of his life. He knew Rin was hiding something and he wouldn't let Rin go before he knew the truth.

"Fine!" Rin shouted as he pushed Haruka back. Haruka crawled off of Rin and sat back on the ground. He tilted his head a little as he listened closely to what Rin was going to say.

"I pushed him."

"You did what?"

"I pushed him and he fell off of the pavement and then the car hit him." Rin said while trying to hide the guilt in his voice. He didn't want Makoto to be hurt that badly, he never wanted an accident like that.

"Why did you push him?"

"Because…"

Haruka sighed deeply as he looked at Rin. The raven-haired male had always had a soft spot for Rin. They were 'lovers' when they were younger but all of that was over a long time ago.

"Are you blind Haru?"

"No."

"Don't you feel it then?"

"Feel what?"

"That I still love you?" Rin's whisper was barely audible but it made Haruka feel sick. Love? Rin wasn't capable of really loving someone. He only loved himself and his needs, other people didn't matter to him.

"You know Rin, you've always known all the right things to say. But now, it's a little too late."

Haruka crawled closer to Rin and their faces almost touched. Haruka pressed his lips softly against Rin's and the boy with the cherry hair felt his heart pound faster. Did Haruka still love him as well? When Rin tried to deepen the kiss Haruka punched him in the face. Rin spat out some blood as he stared at Haruka in horror.

"Remember my face well Rin, remember my touch, remember my scent, remember everything about me, because I will haunt you for the rest of your life. Everywhere you go, you'll be remembered of the fact that you will never own me again."

Haruka stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut. He wiped his lips clean with the back of his hand and ran out of the academy. He needed to get back to the hospital to pick up the twins.

* * *

Haruka softly knocked on the door of Makoto's room. He smiled softly as Makoto's mother opened the door. Haruka glanced at his soulmate that was accompanied by his two siblings. Makoto looked so peaceful, yet his injuries reminded Haruka of what happened. He took a seat and Ran immediately climbed on Haruka's lap. She brushed her finger over the two rings that the raven-haired male was wearing.

"I've never seen those." Ran said softly as she played with them.

"This one is mine and the other one belongs to Makoto."

"Really? Are you married or something? Mommy and Daddy also wear matching rings."

"We're not married yet, but some day we will." Haruka said softly as he kissed the top of Ran's head.

* * *

She sighed deeply as she opened the front door. She wanted to stay with her son but she still has two other children to take care of. She had felt guilty when she asked Haruka to take care of them for a little while. The poor boy was also suffering but she… Her heart ached like it had never had before.

"Is anyone home?" she asked softly as she peeked into the living room. Everything was so quiet and she wasn't used to that. Her house was always filled with laughter, she cried softly as she tried to remember his voice. His soothing voice that could scowl from time to time. She loved hearing him laugh enthusiastically when he talked about the swimming club at school.

With a deep sigh she went upstairs and stood still in front of Makoto's bedroom door. Would she enter? Could she bare to see all the memories? She knew her son would be fine eventually but it was so hard to take. Her beautiful boy was scarred and she couldn't take that. Her hand pushed the door open and she gasped softly. Her two children were clinging to Haruka and the three of them were sleeping. She smiled as she heard the soft snores. She didn't think that she would be able to smile after what happened, _but this sight was worth it._

**Hello peole!**

**Wow, I've managed to write another chapter of this story. I'm so super busy with teaching and preparing but I had just a tiny bit of time today and still managed! I'm actually proud of myself!**

**For the people that are wondering, I teach Dutch(my native language), Biology, Chemistry and Physics. Yup, I'm a science girl :p It's quite hard to teach but I love it nonetheless! I love all the little experiments and it's awesome to see the shocked faces of my pupils. Next to my teaching job I also coach the pupils that have emotional troubles (troubles at home, school, friends, love,…) So I'm quite busy actually :p**

**Anyway, enough about my boring work!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one :D**

**PS: I would never let anything happen to Makoto because he's my all-time crush, haha! :p I smile every time I see the picture hanging on my classroom wall. **


	19. Love grows

_**Love grows**_

When Haruka opened his eyes he could also register soft snoring beside him. He smiled thinking of all the times he had woken up to Makoto's snores. When he turned his head his smile faded as he remember Makoto wasn't the one snoring. The twins were nestled up against him and he tried to slip out of the bed as silent as possible.

He tiptoed out of the room and walked downstairs. He saw that it was only four in the morning but the raven-haired male knew that he wouldn't get any more sleep. He was already ashamed for falling asleep, he needed to be there when Makoto woke up. When he reached the living room he saw Makoto's mother lying on the sofa. She was holding a picture frame in her small hands. Haruka carefully grabbed the frame and looked at the picture. _Makoto with his perfect smile that could light up the world. _A tear dropped on the frame and Haruka placed it back in the small hands that belonged to a very precious woman. He grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. He left a small note and then dashed out of the house. _He needed to be somewhere._

* * *

Haruka tried to catch his breath when he reached the hospital. He ran all the way even though the raven-haired male didn't like running that much. He entered the hospital and walked straight to the reception desk. A young nurse was sitting behind the desk discreetly eating a small cookie.

She looked up and furrowed her brows at the raven-haired male. Didn't the boy know the visiting hours?

"Excuse me, where are you going?" Her soft voice carried a gentleness that made the hairs on Haruka's arms stand up straight.

"I… want to visit my best friend."

"Honey, visiting hours are not now, you have to come back later."

"Please?" Haruka's plea was soft and full of love. He desperately needed to be with Makoto and he silently wished the nurse would let him.

"Are you related?" She asked while smiling softly at the raven-haired male.

"No."

"Then I'm sorry but…"

"I do love him with all of my heart, please understand, I need to see him now." Haruka wiped away a stray tear that was rolling down his cheek and he saw the nurse smile warmly at him.

"Go on, I'm sure your friend will want to see you too."

Haruka bowed his head and walked straight to Makoto's room. When he entered the room, the by now familiar beeping sound greeted him. Makoto's heart was pounding a normal and steady rhythm. Haruka sat down on the small chair next to the bed. He smiled as he thought of the many times that Makoto's heart wasn't beating steadily. Usually, these moments occurred when they were kissing each other with all the love they had in them. He remembered that he was the one that wasn't ready to give his heart to Makoto in the beginning. Had things changed by now? Was he ready to give his heart to his dear friend? Haruka grabbed hold of Makoto's hand and rested his head on the bed. For now he didn't need answers, he only needed Makoto's soft touch, warm smile, strong body, delicious scent, plain and simple, he needed _Makoto._

* * *

Haruka felt a soft nudge and he opened his eyes. Had he been sleeping again? He looked up and saw Makoto's mother smiling warmly at him. He blinked the sleep away and he sat up again but he didn't let go of Makoto's hand, he couldn't.

"How long have you been here?"

"Uhm, since 5 in the morning I think." Haruka said while stifling a yawn.

"I've brought something, it's a book with pictures. The doctor said that it's up to Makoto now to wake up. He told me that the process might go faster if someone that he loves deeply, talks to him."

"Shall I leave so you can talk to him?" Haruka tried to get up but Makoto's mother shook her head at the raven-haired male.

"I think you should do it, there is only one person that Makoto loves the most. And it's not me, at least it's not the same kind of love." She smiled warmly at Haruka and the raven-haired male felt his heart burst. He knew that Makoto loved him but it frightened him that the love was so deep. What if he couldn't return that kind of love?

"I'll try." Haruka's whisper was soft and laced with sorrow.

"Thank you, I'll be home waiting with Ren and Ran." Makoto's mother left the room and she wiped away a few tears while standing in the hallway. She had always known the boys would end up together even though they denied it when they were younger.

Haruka picked up the book and sighed deeply. He had never been much of a talker and now he would be the only one that would speak up. There was no one to say something back. He traced the cover of the photo album and he wondered why he had never seen this one before. A few months back Makoto and Haruka had gathered all of the albums and they went through them all. He didn't remember going through this one so his was curious as to what was in it.

Haruka gasped softly as he quickly scanned all of the pictures. There were only pictures of the two boys and Haruka wondered why there were so many! He didn't remember his life without Makoto and by the looks of it, he never had a life without the olive-haired male.

* * *

"_Hi, it's me, I don't know if you can hear me but I've got some things I want to say to you. _

_Do you remember the first time we sat in the blue kiddie-pool together? I think we were about three years old. We were even wearing matching swimming pants, blue ones with green dots. You looked so happy and I guess it's around that time that we both fell in love with water. I know that I love water a bit more than you do but still, it's the one thing that has kept us together for so long."_

"_Do you remember that we dressed up as the ninja-turtles for carnival when we were seven?_ _We looked so silly but we didn't care that much. I thought that we were the coolest, we even won a trophy at school for our outfits. We had to hold it together because it was so big. Everyone was jealous and you would just smile at everyone, flaming their jealousy even more."_

"_Do you remember our first fishing trip with your father? I was good at fishing because I know how to be quiet, but you, you scared away all the fish! Your dad was so mad at you! He even said that we were never able to come along if you kept talking. You tried your best to keep still but you couldn't. You didn't catch one fish that day, and when I think about it, you never will because your voice deserves to be heard…"_

"_Do you remember standing back to back to see which one of us was the taller one? When we were little I was always a few inches taller but then at some point… You got your grow spurt and now, you're taller one. I feel safe when I stand next to you even though that you are usually the one that is scared. I don't mind when you're scared, I like protecting you. I'll always be there to protect you from now on, I'm never leaving your side again. Because if anything else happens… I couldn't take it."_

"_Do you remember the first kiss we shared? I know I took you by surprise but you had been seducing me all night long with that perfect tongue of yours. I yearned for the taste and before I even realized what I had done, you were panting beneath me, still trying to grasp what happened. I was a fool to leave you alone that night. I should've showed you how much I cared and how much I had been aching for you. I'm glad we shared romantic moments afterwards, they showed me how much I truly care about you. I never thought I could actually fall in love with you. I didn't know what to do with my feelings anymore. I think… I have loved you all along…"_

Haruka looked up and smiled warmly at the olive-haired male. He wished that Makoto could hear everything he had said. However, the raven-haired male was able to say things like that because he wasn't sure anybody could hear him. It felt nice to hear his feelings voiced after such a long time.

"_Your heart belongs to me."_

Haruka's gasp filled the room as he looked at Makoto. Tears were flowing down the olive-haired male's cheeks.

"_My heart belongs to you as your heart belongs to me."_

**Hello people!**

**I know I said I wouldn't update as frequently because of my teaching job but I had some free time today as some of my lovelies were away today(some visit to a factory) so I had some hours off! :) Lucky me! But tomorrow will be a super long day! I won't even have time to watch the new episode :O 8 hours of teaching + a meeting will take up all of my time and kill me :(**

**I also had to coach my first pupil that entered my room with tears in her eyes! My gosh, I nearly cried as well! :( Luckily I was able to help her out :) In case anyone is wondering, for all of the 'memories and picturies' I actually used my own :p I have a big brother and we did all of those things when we were little, except for the kiss of course! **

**I also had to visit the dentist today! Uck, I had a really huge ulcer in my mouth and couldn't even speak properly! Can you imagine teaching while not being able to speak properly? So annoying! :O **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter!**

**Have a good day/night/dawn/ noon/… whatever!**


	20. The Oath

_**The Oath**_

Haruka couldn't feel any happier as he walked into the hospital. It had been two days since Makoto was awake and he felt vibrant all over. Seeing his friend awake and responsive finally made him realize that everything would indeed be fine. Sure Makoto still had to stay in the hospital for a few more days but Haruka felt confident that he could be with him non-stop.

Haruka smiled warmly as he saw Makoto sitting up. The olive-haired male wasn't looking too enthused and Haruka wondered what was wrong.

"Hey, what's up?" Haruka asked softly and he felt like exploding as he saw Makoto smiling warmly at him.

"Hi, nothing… I'm just hungry but I'm sick of the same food every single day." Makoto pouted at the plate in front of him and Haruka agreed that it didn't look tasty at all.

"Well… can I get you anything?" Haruka asked softly after giving Makoto a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not sure if it's allowed, I'm also dying for some fresh air…" Makoto looked out of the window and it was indeed a glorious and sunny day.

Haruka bit his lip as an idea flashed through his mind. It was probably a bad one but he wanted to cheer Makoto up. He had suffered enough and the raven-haired male was determined to make everything better. Haruka noted that Makoto didn't need to have an IV anymore so that was already an advantage.

"I'll be right back ok?" Haruka promised and he dashed out of the door. If only he could find a wheelchair.

* * *

Haruka walked in the hallway and crossed paths with the nurse that allowed him to stay with Makoto past visiting hours.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" Haruka made the nurse stop in her tracks and she nodded while flashing a warm smile.

"I have several questions actually. Do you think my friend is allowed to go outside? If so, where can I find a wheelchair?"

"Well, that depends on his injuries. I can't decide that on my own, you'll need to consult a doctor first." The nurse looked at Haruka with furrowed brows but it was hard to deny the boy with sapphire eyes anything. He simple had that kind of effect on people.

"Well, he has a broken leg and bruised ribs but other than that, the doctor said that his injuries were healing quite nicely." Haruka twisted the truth just a tiny bit because he knew that the doctor would never allow Makoto to go outside just yet.

"I think it should be fine then, but I want you to still ask the doctor first, in case he says yes, you can find the wheelchairs in that room." The nurse pointed towards a room only a few feet away from Makoto's room.

"I'll go ask the doctor then." Haruka said while flashing a gorgeous smile.

The nurse smiled back and continued her walk down the hallway. Haruka looked around and picked out a wheelchair from the room._ Like he would ever ask permission to do something! Didn't they know who he was? ;)_

* * *

Haruka rammed the door of the room open with the wheelchair and Makoto was slightly flustered by the loud noise.

"What the?" the olive-haired male asked while looking at the raven-haired male. The latter was sporting a smile that Makoto had never seen before. It was sexy, hot and mischievous? He kind of looked like he was planning to carry out the theft of the year or something…

"I'm taking you on a date!" Haruka exclaimed loudly while picking out a clean shirt that Makoto could wear.

"Am I allowed to go out then?" Makoto asked softly as he slowly took off his sleeping shirt. Moving around hurt and it was hard to take off his own clothes. He felt helpless but those thoughts didn't last very long as Haruka was already helping him change clothes.

When Makoto wasn't wearing a shirt Haruka's plan was halted for just a fleeting moment. Makoto's torso looked bruised and Haruka didn't like it at all. Makoto's body was still beautiful only discoloured and Haruka almost blew off his entire plan.

"Can you help me put on the clean shirt? I'm getting kind of cold…" Makoto asked softly while tugging the clean shirt in Haruka's hands.

"Uhm, sure…" Haruka felt his cheeks heat up as he was caught staring in the act. The raven-haired male helped the boy with the emerald eyes and a few minutes later they were ready to go.

Haruka had given Makoto a blanket to cover his legs because putting on a long pair of pants wasn't exactly an option now.

"Are you sure this is allowed?" Makoto asked one last time as they were standing in front of the door.

"Now or never…" Haruka's whisper was barely audible and Makoto instantly knew that this devious plan wasn't allowed. _Oh well… too late now?_

* * *

Haruka dashed out of the room with Makoto and the latter squealed loudly as they entered the elevator with a speed that was probably exceeding the limit.

"I don't think you're allowed to run in the hallways." Makoto scolded Haruka but the raven-haired male just smiled. He had plans with this boy and no one was going to stop them. He would even fight someone if he had to.

"Well… whatever!" Haruka exclaimed as the elevator doors opened up again. He ran straight towards the entrance and Makoto could finally breathe in some clean and fresh air. He had never felt happier in his entire life. He didn't care to think about the consequence that they would have to face when they got back. For now, all of that didn't matter because it was finally just the two of them again. At least, for a little while.

* * *

"This is really delicious!" Makoto took another bite of his pancakes and he finally felt relieved that he could eat something edible.

"I'm glad you like it." Haruka took another bite of his mackerel and he smiled at Makoto. The raven-haired male was relieved to see Makoto the way he used to be before. Carefree and happy. It had been quite some time but Haruka knew that everything would be normal again in a few weeks.

Haruka groaned inwardly as he remember that he had to go to school in two days.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked while sipping his freshly squeezed orange juice.

"School starts in two days…" Haruka said while pouting at Makoto. The only reason Haruka ever went to school was because of Makoto.

"Oh… but you have to go! I need to copy your notes later on!" Makoto blinked at Haruka with puppy eyes and Haruka gave in.

_The first promise of that day was made…_

An hour later the boys were walking on the boulevard and Makoto was staring at the sea dreamily. There were already many people enjoying the warmth of the sun and the last few days of the summer holiday.

"I wish we could also go take a swim." Makoto's whisper was soft but Haruka had heard it quite clearly.

"We'll take a swim soon enough again." The raven-haired male made another mental note to take Makoto swimming as soon as possible.

"Promise?" Makoto looked up and smiled a shy smile at the raven-haired male.

"I promise." Haruka kissed the top of Makoto's head and they continued their little walk.

_The second promise was made…_

"Where do you want to go now?" Haruka asked softly as he sat next to Makoto.

"I want to go to your house, I'm feeling kind of tired but I don't want to go back just yet…" Haruka looked at his friend and he could clearly see that Makoto's energy was dissipating rather quickly.

The raven-haired male stood up and they walked home in silence. When Haruka glanced at his friend he could see that Makoto was sleeping. He looked adorable and the raven-haired male could only smile at the wonderful sight in front of him.

* * *

Half an hour later the duo reached Haruka's house and Makoto was stirred awake again as they entered.

"What do you want to do?" Haruka asked while pushing Makoto into his living room.

"Watch a movie or something? I'd like an activity where I can finally be close to you." Makoto could feel his cheeks heat up but the truth was very simple to him. He missed feeling Haruka close to him and he wanted nothing more than that.

A little while later and many moans of frustrations the two were finally sitting comfortable. Makoto rested his body against Haruka's torso and they finally felt complete again. The movie didn't matter to Makoto as he paid no attention to it anyway. He was content to feel Haruka close to him and he felt a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Haruka asked while wiping the tear away.

"Nothing, I'm just happy I guess…" Makoto tried his best not to burst into tears and he managed quite well. Except for the few tears that still managed to break through his defense.

Haruka hugged the olive-haired male as tight as he could without causing any pain to the boy.

"Do you still remember all the promises you've made today?"

"Of course, I promise to go to school and take notes on everything that has been dealt with in class. I promise to take you swimming as soon as you are allowed."

Makoto chuckled softly as he listened to Haruka. The raven-haired male sounded so serious and Makoto thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Hey Makoto, can I promise something else?"

"Sure." The olive-haired male sat up and he watched Haruka slip off the coach. He wondered why Haruka was fidgeting with his fingers and furrowed his brows as the raven-haired male.

"_Dear Makoto, I promise to take care of you for as long as I live. I promise to love and cherish you in every way that I can. I will protect you from anything, even if it means getting in trouble. I promise to lift your spirits when you're feeling down. I promise to be by your side whenever I can. If you are ever lost, remember that I will be there when you need me. If you're looking for me but can't find me, I'll find you instead. I'll be waiting for you… for the rest of my life._"

Makoto blinked at Haruka and he could feel a cold sensation on his finger. When he looked down he could see the ring that Haruka had given him a few days ago.

"Haru…" Makoto tried to say something back but the raven-haired male wouldn't let him.

_Instead, Haruka pressed his lips softly against Makoto's making them fall in love all over again._

_Words are not needed right now._

**Hi everybody!**

**Dear Lord, this is already chapter 20! I can't believe it myself! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and this story! I still hope you like it even after 20 chapters! **

**Right now, I've got loads of tasks/tests to correct so I better get to it then! :)**

**Thank you all for the many favs/follows/reviews! You're the best! :)**

**Have a good day/night/dawn/ noon/… whatever!**


	21. Don't be afraid

_**Don't be afraid**_

With a small heart Haruka pushed the wheelchair closer to the hospital. He wondered if he could drop off Makoto without raising any suspicion. _Probably not!_

He sighed deeply as he watched the automatic doors glide open. Makoto had fallen asleep so the boy was oblivious to what was about to happen. Haruka knew he would get the scolding of his life. Haruka pushed the wheelchair in the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. He looked over at Makoto at he felt his heart swell.

_Makoto had stared at Haruka with all the love he had in him. The moment at Haruka's house was probably the most beautiful they would experience in their lives. It kind of felt like asking Makoto to marry him, but Haruka was confident they would get married eventually…_

* * *

Haruka pushed Makoto out of the elevator and sure enough, he could already see blazing eyes staring at him and the boy he had stolen hours ago. Haruka tried to point at Makoto and he hoped that the doctor wouldn't start screaming because Makoto was asleep.

The doctor huffed loudly and he called two nurses that would take care of Makoto. The raven-haired male tried to protest but he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Young man, do you have any idea how irresponsible you are?!" The doctor screamed loudly while waving his arms in exasperation.

Haruka didn't know what to say and he just stared at the mini-model of the respiratory system on the desk in front of him.

"Something terrible could have happened! What if your friend had a black-out again? Was it worth all the trouble?"

"It was…" Haruka whispered softly.

"There isn't anything that is worth enough to risk the life of your friend!" the doctor sat down and huffed loudly as he tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry…" Actually, Haruka wasn't really sorry because he had spent a day with Makoto and he could never be sorry for spending time with the boy he loved dearly.

"Just don't steal our patient again, he's yours in a few days, just be patient." The doctor was finally calm and Haruka sighed deeply as he knew the ordeal was over.

* * *

A few minutes later, Haruka opened the door and he saw Makoto watching some random TV-show. He didn't seem interested at all, in fact he had never seen Makoto with such a dull expression before.

"Makoto?" Haruka said softly as he entered the room.

"Haru!" Makoto sounded so cheerful that Haruka could almost picture the olive-haired male cheering with a set of pink pon-pons.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, you? Did the doctor say anything?" Makoto fidgeted with his fingers. If Makoto hadn't mentioned the bad food and the lack of fresh air, nothing would've happened. On the other hand, he wouldn't have received that declaration of love that he had been yearning for so desperately.

"He just said I wasn't able to steal you anymore." Haruka said with a blank expression even though he was smiling on the inside.

"But I like it when you steal me, it makes me feel wanted." Makoto turned his gaze towards the TV as he felt his cheeks heat up again.

"You have no idea how wanted you are…" Haruka's whisper was soft but a certain promise lingered in his words.

Makoto scooted over in his bed and Haruka crawled in beside his friend. Even though this wasn't allowed, they couldn't care less. After spending the day together, they were also entitled to spend the night _together._

* * *

The olive-haired male opened his eyes as he felt a warm ray of sunshine hit his face. He immediately looked over because he could feel Haruka's soft breathing against his neck. He hadn't slept that well in a very long time and he felt utterly content. If only this moment could last forever.

Makoto brushed Haruka's fringe out of the way and he smiled at the 'naked' forehead of his friend. Seeing Haruka's forehead was a very rare sight and he enjoyed it while he could. Makoto loved all of Haruka's features and there wasn't anything that he would change.

Haruka stirred and wrapped his arms around Makoto's torso tightly. The olive-haired male winced loudly as Haruka was putting too much pressure on his bruised ribs. Haruka's eyes shot open and he looked at Makoto with a bewildered look.

"Sorry!" Haruka blurted out while quickly retracting his arm.

"It's ok." The olive-haired male tried to reassure the raven-haired male but it was too late. All too soon Makoto was robbed of Haruka's touch and he didn't like it at all. _If only he didn't have any physical injuries anymore…_

Haruka crawled out of the bed and sat in the chair next to the bed. There was no way he would go near Makoto again if it hurt him that much. He should've known better than to crawl in the same bed as his friend. What if he had hurt him while he was asleep? Haruka groaned as his own thoughts were making him feel sick. He didn't want to hurt Makoto ever again.

* * *

Makoto was almost bouncing around gleefully as he received the good news. He was allowed to take a shower and he didn't need any supervision. Makoto wondered how he would take a shower with his leg in a cast but the nurse explained that they would put a water-proof layer on it, so it would be just fine. He felt like a small child that had received its Christmas present. He looked at Haruka but the other boy seemed oblivious to the good news.

"I'll come and fetch you in ten minutes." The nurse smiled warmly and waved as she left the room.

"Haru, did you hear? I get to take a shower!" Makoto said while smiling broadly at the raven-haired male.

"Hmm?" the raven-haired male looked up and wondered why Makoto was so cheerful.

"I- get- to – take – a – shower." Makoto explained it very slowly as if Haruka was some kind of foreign person.

"That's nice." Haruka smiled a small smile at his friend.

"Would you like to join me?" Makoto asked softly hoping that this comment would finally ignite the spark in Haruka's body.

"That's against the rules…"

"Screw the rules!" Makoto said while grinning like a loon.

"Maybe…"

* * *

Haruka stood in front of the door as he could hear the water raining down in the shower. He wanted to join Makoto badly but what if he ended up hurting him yet again? He pondered and decided that he would join the olive-haired male but he wouldn't touch him. _That should be fine, right?_

Haruka opened the door and quickly removed all of his clothes. He could hear Makoto gasp as he entered the steamy shower. Haruka looked at his friend and he had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. He felt like gaping but he managed to keep his lovely mouth closed.

"I'm glad you're here." Makoto said softly as he looked up at his friend. Makoto was sitting on a small chair that was situated in the middle of the shower.

"Can you?" Makoto pointed at the bottle of shampoo and Haruka grabbed it from the small rack. He squeezed a generous amount of shampoo in his hands and he started massaging Makoto's scalp.

"This feels nice." Makoto moaned as he enjoyed the massage given by the raven-haired male.

Haruka didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say or even how to feel. He should be happy to be close to Makoto but he felt something pulling him back. A certain fear made Haruka crazy and he couldn't shake it off.

"Haru?" Makoto looked up and stared lovingly in the sapphire eyes that met his gaze.

"Please, don't be afraid."

The raven-haired male furrowed his brows as he didn't understand what his friend meant.

"_Don't be afraid to touch me."_

**Hello people!**

**Sorry that this isn't a very long chapter but I still hope you liked it! I won't be able to update much this week as I have a parents meeting tomorrow evening! Gosh I'm so excited and scared at the same time! I don't know when I'll have time to write this week so please don't be mad at me :(**

**PS: Did you know that I don't have any pupils that are smaller than me? Can you imagine how embarrassing it is when pupils(that I don't teach) ask me if I'm a pupil as well? Gosh, wish I was a tiny bit taller and looked older :p Apparently I look like a sixteen-seventeen year old :p**

**Have a good day/night/dawn/**** noon/… whatever!**


	22. Lazy Sunday

_**Lazy Sunday**_

"Hey! You're cheating!" Makoto scoffed loudly as he looked at Haruka with wide eyes. Haruka had brought Makoto's favourite board game but somehow he claimed the raven-haired male was cheating!

"I'm not! You are!"

"No I'm not! How could you know that my battleship was positioned at F5?!"

"I just guessed!" Haruka protested loudly by flicking a pawn towards Makoto.

"But you just sank a ship of mine and then immediately afterwards you have another hit! You are so cheating!"

"What?!" Haruka poked out his tongue and he didn't feel like playing this silly game anymore.

Makoto pushed the game away and crossed his arms like a little child. He gazed out of the window and pretended that Haruka wasn't in the room. He hated it when people cheated and he hated losing his favourite game. There was no way that he could ever lose yet Haruka had almost won.

"Are you going to behave like a small child now?" Haruka asked while putting everything away.

"Maybe."

"Too bad."

Makoto furrowed his brows as he looked at Haruka. That last comment peeked his curiosity and he wondered what Haruka meant.

"You know, small children don't make out so I guess you're out of luck." Haruka slid of the bed and put the box away in his bag. He had his back turned at Makoto and he could feel emerald eyes gaze at him. If Makoto stared any longer, Haruka would have holes in his back. The raven-haired male smiled a small smile and took out his chap stick. Lately, the air had been very dry and Haruka hated chapped lips. He turned around and traced his lips with the chap stick. He had deliberately bought a stick with cherry flavour because Makoto loved that. The raven-haired male gazed outside while applying the sticky yet delicious consistency on his lips.

Makoto gasped softly and then squinted his eyes at Haruka. He wanted to kiss Haruka desperately but he wasn't going to give in yet. He was determined to not let Haruka crawl under his skin. The olive-haired male grabbed a magazine and began flicking pages. The magazine didn't contain anything interesting but everything was better than dreaming about Haruka's soft lips.

Haruka stared at Makoto with a bored expression. How long was the olive-haired going to resist him? Haruka decided that he needed to step up his game and he thought of a plan to get Makoto in a kissing mood. Yesterday Haruka was the one that didn't want to be too close but today the cards were dealt differently. The raven-haired male ached for Makoto's touch and he was determined to get his way.

* * *

Haruka left the room in search of something else they could do. Haruka decided to check out the childrens' floor as Makoto was behaving like a petulant child anyway.

When Haruka stepped out of the elevator he felt a bit sad. Seeing sick children was hard on every person that had a heart. With a small heart he walked through the hallway in search of the playroom. When he heard children laugh he smiled. He poked his head around the door and saw 5 small children playing with all kinds of toys. Haruka was hesitant to enter at first but when a small boy was grasping his hand tightly he couldn't resist. Haruka entered the room and it didn't take very long before the children were huddled around him.

"What game are you playing?" Haruka asked softly as he looked at all the children that were staring at him with happy eyes. Seeing someone they didn't know made the children feel special. As if Santa himself was visiting them.

"Can you tell us a story?" a small girl with soft brown eyes asked softly as she held a book in her tiny hands.

"I will tell you all a story if I can then borrow some of your pencils and papers." Haruka said while picking up the book the girl gave him. Haruka normally didn't talk that much, but when small children asked him something, his heart would simply melt.

* * *

Half an hour later Haruka found himself standing in front of Makoto's door. He had received pencils and even paint that was normally hidden away by the nurses. However, all the children seemed to know where the secret stash of paint was. The raven-haired male opened the door and looked over at Makoto. The olive-haired male was sitting up in his bed while staring at the TV.

"Anything interesting on?" Haruka asked while dropping his art materials on the small cabinet.

"Did you know that the longest recorded flight of a chicken is thirteen seconds?"

"uhm… no but thanks for the info anyway?" The raven-haired male furrowed his brows at Makoto.

"Ne, now you know." Makoto sat back and continued to look at the TV. Even though he was watching a programme about silly facts he didn't feel the need to glance in Haruka's direction.

"I've brought us something else that we can do." Haruka tried a more direct approach and it seemed to work. Makoto turned his head and watched the art materials on the cabinet.

"Yeah so?" Makoto tried his best to sound bored and unimpressed. He was behaving like an ass-hole and he knew that well enough.

"I thought we could make a drawing or something?" Haruka said while neatly displaying all of the materials. He shoved the cabinet closer to the bed so they could get started.

"I hate drawing…" Makoto said while eyeing the paint suspiciously. The last time he painted something was a disaster. The twins had cried when they saw his design of the Santa Claus and his reindeers.

"Would you rather have me leave you alone?" Haruka asked while grabbing a paper and a pencil.

Makoto sighed deeply and didn't answer that question. He didn't want Haruka to leave but he didn't want Haruka to be too close either. He was torn and he hated feeling this way.

Reluctantly, Makoto picked up a pencil and tried to draw something.

The olive-haired male looked at Haruka and the latter was already painting his drawing. He looked so concentrated and he constantly flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

Makoto felt mischievous and he picked up the small bottle of red paint. The olive-haired male dipped his brush into the paint and then drew a stripe across Haruka's arm. The raven-haired male looked up and stared at his friend with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I thought I'd bring some colour to your life." The olive-haired male stated matter of factly while dipping his brush into the paint again.

"You know, your face looks so…" Makoto smiled a sly smile and before Haruka realised it, Makoto drew a stripe on Haruka's cheek.

"Stop it!" Haruka exclaimed while pushing the cabinet away, effectively stealing Makoto's 'ammo'

Makoto chuckled softly as he raised his hands in defeat. Haruka looked stupid with a vivid red streak across his cheek.

"I think you need to be punished." Haruka said while crawling next to Makoto.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Makoto pouted at the raven-haired male.

"You deserve a punishment for every mistake you made today."

"What did I do then?" Makoto looked at Haruka with a smug face.

"You accused me of cheating, you then acted like a petulant child, you didn't ask to make-out, you didn't want to draw at first and then you even painted my arm and face." Haruka had counted all of Makoto's misfits on his fingers.

"It doesn't look good you know." Haruka said while tapping the tip of Makoto's nose.

"So… what kind of punishment do I get then?" Makoto asked while flicking his eyes at Haruka's beautiful lips that were getting really close to his own.

Haruka pressed his lips softly against Makoto's and the olive-haired male felt his body flare up. He yearned to be close to Haruka and he could feel his sour mood flee his body. Makoto placed his hands on Haruka's cheek and he pulled the raven-haired male closer. Their tongues found each other and Haruka let out a few soft moans as he felt Makoto bite his lower lip softly.

Haruka broke off the kiss and looked Makoto in the eyes.

"_You should let me love you."_

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I'm sorry that this isn't an extremely long chapter but I still tried my best to make it fun to read! I hope you enjoyed a bit of innocent fluff between Makoto and Haruka :)**

**If you like you can always PM me if you want to have a talk :) Feel free to post a review and tell me all about your school and your favourite courses! I always talk about being a teacher but I'd love to hear more about your schools and courses! :) Also, what's the most stupid task your teacher has ever given you?**

**Have a good day/night/dawn/ noon/… whatever!**


	23. Bittersweet Monday

_**Bittersweet Monday**_

Haruka grumbled loudly as he reached out to grab the alarm clock. The music was blaring loudly and Haruka sighed deeply as he finally found the off-button. He turned around and glanced at the clock. It was time to get up and get ready for school. The raven-haired male dreaded this day because he would have to survive without Makoto. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and got up with a deep groan. Haruka went straight into his bathroom to take his morning soak.

Haruka glanced at his watch and quickly popped the last piece of mackerel in his mouth. It was time to go to school even though he just wanted to run to Makoto and be with him. The walk to school was boring and very quiet. Haruka was used to having Makoto beside him chatting away the silence. Haruka smiled a small smile when he was greeted by Nagisa and Rei. They comforted Haruka and said that the day would go by in a breeze and that he would be reunited with Makoto in no time.

With a deep sigh Haruka sat down next to the window and stared outside. He didn't dare to glance at the empty chair next to him because he knew the olive-haired male wasn't there. He hated going to school and without Makoto it was pure torture. He was glad none of his fellow students probed him with questions why Makoto wasn't there for the first day of school. Haruka looked up as the teacher began talking and he took notes about everything she said. _A promise was a promise after all._

The raven-haired male dashed out of the classroom when the bell rung. Luckily, he only needed to go to school half a day since it was the first one of the new year. Haruka could feel a smile creep up his face and so he smiled broadly for the first time today. Only a few more minutes and he could be with the boy he had deeply missed.

* * *

Haruka swung open the door of Makoto's room and was stopped in his tracks. He blinked a few times and noticed that Makoto wasn't in his room. Haruka dropped his bag and ran back outside. He was desperate to find his best friend and Haruka suddenly felt a certain fear gripping him tightly. Had something happened? Why wasn't he in his room? Where is he? Haruka glanced around and he felt trapped. The raven-haired male tried to calm down but all he could do was glance around in panic. He tried to control his breathing but he couldn't, he needed to find Makoto.

Haruka ran to the left and he heard a familiar voice shouting at him.

"No running in the hallways young man!" The gentle nurse that had helped Haruka countless times caught up to him and waved an accusing finger at him.

"I-I-I'm sorry." He muttered as he looked away, feeling guilt creep up his face.

"Why are you running?" the nurse asked while trying to lock eyes with Haruka.

"I can't find Makoto…" Haruka's whisper was soft and laced with fear.

"Oh your friend? Don't worry, he's being taught how to walk properly with crutches. Didn't you know that he's allowed to go home later this evening?"

Haruka didn't register everything the nurse said because he only focused on the last part. Makoto was allowed to go home and the raven-haired male felt his whole body shiver at the thought of having Makoto sleeping in his bed again.

Haruka did the only thing he could think of, he hugged the nurse thigtly and even gave her a peck on the cheek as a thank you.

"Uhm, you're welcome, come with me, I'll take you to your friend." The nurse started walking and Haruka followed her around like a puppy that was about to receive a new bone to chew on.

Haruka smiled broadly as he was reunited with Makoto. Although they were not allowed to touch just yet, Haruka finally felt the ease he had been yearning for an entire day. Makoto still needed to practice and the raven-haired male took a seat and just watched the olive-haired male move around as best as he could. Haruka made a mental note that he would help Makoto whenever he could.

* * *

A few hours later Haruka and Makoto arrived at the Tachibana residence. Haruka had been hovering over Makoto like a mother and he kind of felt sad that he would have to let Makoto's real mother take over.

"I'm glad you're going stop acting like my mother, I don't need an extra one you know." Makoto scoffed while trying to hide his amusement.

"What do you need then?" Haruka asked while he inserted the key into the keyhole.

"You." The reply was simple yet breath-taking. Haruka glanced towards Makoto and the raven-haired male noticed the sparkle in Makoto's eyes. He had often seen that sparkle, yet in the past, he never paid attention to it. Now, that sparkle was a sign of Makoto's love and Haruka felt his whole body heat up.

When the two boys entered the house they were greeted by the twins and Ran was a little bit too enthusiastic when she saw her big brother. If Haruka wasn't standing behind Makoto, the olive-haired male would've crashed down on the floor. The little girl received a scolding of her mother and she promised to take it easy the next time. Makoto ruffled her hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek and stated that she didn't do anything wrong.

Haruka helped around in the kitchen while Makoto and the twins were watching a movie in the living room.

"Are you going to stay over tonight?" Makoto's mother asked with a soft voice as she turned the salmon around in the frying pan.

"If I'm allowed, then I'd like to stay." The raven-haired male replied while picking up plates from the cabinet.

"I think Makoto would appreciate that, also it would give me some peace because I know that there is someone that will help him, if he needs anything. You know how stubborn he can be when it comes to accepting help."

Haruka nodded in agreement and thought back of all the times he had tried to help Makoto with something. The olive-haired male would always try to do things on his own instead of asking for help. Often, his stubbornness had come back to bite him in the ass but the olive-haired male insisted on doing things on his own.

* * *

Haruka switched of the playstation and the TV in Makoto's room. They had played a few video games but Makoto was clearly getting exhausted. The olive-haired male hated the fact that his energy levels dropped down from doing the simplest things. Normally, Makoto was the one that had the most energy and he never seemed tired or exhausted.

Makoto scooted over to make some room so that Haruka could crawl into bed as well. The olive-haired male furrowed his brow as he noted that Haruka left a certain distance between the two of them. Normally, Haruka would curl himself around Makoto like a vine and the latter couldn't help but wonder why things were different now. Did Haruka miss having Makoto next to him in bed?

"Haru?" a soft whisper escaped from Makoto's lips.

"Hmm?" Haruka made a humming sound to let Makoto know that he had heard his name.

"Why are you so far away?" Makoto asked while scooting a bit closer to Haruka.

"No reason, just felt like leaving some distance." The reply was direct and Makoto was taken aback a little bit. The olive-haired male scooted back to widen the distance again.

Haruka did feel lonely and it took all his strength to stay away from Makoto. He wanted to curl up beside his friend and hug and kiss him but he knew that Makoto was exhausted.

"If I ask you something, will you do it then?" Makoto tried a different approach because he needed to be touched and kissed and a distant Haruka wasn't going to fulfil his needs this way.

"Probably, is there something you need?" Haruka rolled to his side to check what Makoto needed. He would treat Makoto like a Kind and do anything he asked.

"Well, there is something…" Makoto tried his best to hide his mischievous smile. He almost felt bad for reaching out to Haruka's soft side, but sacrifices had to be made.

"What? What can I do for you?" Haruka sat up and he stared at Makoto intently. He looked like he was ready to run a marathon if Makoto requested that.

"Kiss me." Was all the olive-haired male said.

Haruka contemplated his actions for a few fleeting seconds. A little kiss couldn't hurt now could it?

The raven-haired male brushed the tip of his nose against Makoto's and it didn't take long before their lips found each other. Haruka had missed those soft lips and he couldn't help but smile. He felt Makoto's lips also curl up into a smile. Haruka nudged his tongue against Makoto's lips and the latter gave Haruka an opening so he could explore. Makoto moaned softly as he felt Haruka softly bite his lower lip.

Haruka broke off the kiss and both of them were panting softly. Makoto wasn't satisfied and tried to push his luck just a tiny bit further.

"Touch me."

Again, Haruka found himself hesitating at Makoto's request. He knew that once he touched Makoto, he couldn't stop anymore and he didn't want to hurt the olive-haired male. Haruka didn't have that much time to think as he felt Makoto pull him closer and their lips crashed against each other. Haruka gasped softly and he slid his hand under Makoto's T-shirt. Haruka brushed his fingers over Makoto's torso softly and the olive-haired male moaned softly at the touch. Haruka decided to tease the beautiful boy with the emerald eyes a little bit and he pinched Makoto's nipple softly.

Makoto swatted away Haruka's hand and tried his best hide his laughther.

"That tickles you know!" Makoto spluttered as he fought back Haruka's sneaky hands. The raven-haired male tried to reach Makoto's nipples again but each time he was fended off expertly.

"I thought you wanted me to touch you!" Haruka said in his defence as he held up his hands.

"Yeah, but not like that!" Makoto said while poking out his tongue._ Gah! Haruka could be so frustrating from time to time!_

"How would you like to be touched then?" Haruka asked softly while lowering his hands again.

"_Like this." Makoto said softly as he slid his hands under Haruka's T-shirt._

**Hello everybody!**

**Thank you all for the many favs/follows and reviews! I loved reading about stupid tasks that you've received at school! Thank you so much for replying!**

**Yesterday I had to break up a fight at school between two of my pupils. Can you imagine having to come between two pupils that are taller than you? :p**

**Another question, have you ever received a punishment at school? If so, what was it? And why? :D**

**I do hope you liked this slightly longer chapter than usual! :)**

**Have a good day/night/dawn/ noon/… whatever!**


	24. Feeling Hot

_**Feeling Hot**_

With the back of his hand, Haruka swiped away a few beads of sweat that were clinging to his forehead. He was glad that it was Saturday, he had survived the entire week without Makoto by his side. Haruka had pleaded that Makoto stayed at his home for the weekend, just the two of them. Makoto's mother was hesitant at first, but they only lived a few metres away from each other, so if anything did happen, she would be there lickity split!

Haruka groaned as his felt his entire body heat up under the hot flares of the sun. The summer was slowly coming to an end, but the sun decided to grace everyone with an extreme heat as a means of saying goodbye. The raven-haired male had thought of spending his entire weekend in the tub but since Makoto's leg was still in a cast, Haruka had to search for other ways to cool off.

The raven-haired smiled as he saw the inflatable kiddy pool that was neatly hidden in his basement. He swept it up with one swift movement and headed out to his garden. Makoto would arrive soon and Haruka wanted to surprise the olive-haired male. He took the pump and slowly began pumping air into the pool.

* * *

Makoto huffed loudly as he pried away his already sweaty T-shirt from his torso. He was so hot that it was almost unbearable. The fact that his leg was in a cast didn't exactly help. What he wouldn't do to be engulfed by cool and fresh water.

"Mako, honey, weren't you going to go to Haruka?" Makoto's mother asked while sipping from a cool glass of water.

"Yeah, in a minute." The olive-haired male said sweetly while smiling at his mother. Truth be told, he was too warm to move and he felt utterly lazy today. He hated the fact that he couldn't do much anyway, but now he didn't even want to do anything. He hoped that Haruka felt the same way and that they would spend the day lounging in the shade while sipping cool drinks.

With a deep sigh the boy picked up his crutches and headed towards the raven-haired male's house. The sun was glaring down on him and Makoto could feel beads of sweat rolling down his back. He hated feeling sweaty because it made him so sticky and icky!

* * *

Haruka placed the hose into the pool and smiled broadly as he saw the water flowing into the kiddy pool. How long had it been since he and Makoto were in this pool? He wondered whether they would even still fit now that they were young adults. Haruka glanced at his watch and noted that Makoto would arrive any minute now. The raven-haired male knew Makoto's mood would be sour because when it was too warm and then Makoto would always be moody!

"I fucking hate the sun!" The olive-haired male exclaimed as he sat down in the grass. He eyed the pool suspiciously as he wondered whether Haruka would stay in the pool for hours. The raven-haired male must be completely oblivious to the fact that Makoto wasn't allowed to place his leg in water. Makoto grumbled softly as Haruka ignored him and continued to stare at the pool until it was completely filled.

"Shall we take a little dip?" Haruka asked intently, already pulling down his pants to reveal his favourite pair of swimming trunks.

"Are you stupid? I'm not allowed to place my leg in water." The olive-haired male pointed furiously at his leg trying to make his point clear to the obviously brain-dead raven-haired male.

Haruka rolled his eyes and sat down in the pool. He had already figured out a way to make it work, without wetting Makoto's leg.

"If you just come sit between my legs and then place your leg over the side of the pool, you'll be fine." Haruka said with a blank expression. He was shocked that Makoto had so little confidence in his intelligence. Haruka had been pondering over this little hurdle for the past three days!

Makoto sighed deeply and took off his clothes. He knew he wasn't able to put on his swimming pants so he would just go in with his boxers. Haruka helped the boy with the emerald eyes and after a few minutes of struggling, they were perfectly comfortable in the little kiddy pool.

"This is heaven." Makoto sighed deeply as he leaned against Haruka, his head resting against Haruka's naked torso. Haruka splashed some water on Makoto's torso and the boy shivered as the coolness crawled over him. Makoto hummed appreciatively as he was finally able to cool off.

Haruka's fingers brushed softly over Makoto's torso as they both sat there in complete silence. They didn't need to say anything because that would just ruin the moment. Haruka placed a soft kiss on Makoto's shoulder and the olive-haired male gasped softly. Makoto would always feel weak when Haruka touched him because he could never hide how much the touches meant to him. He was so in love with the raven-haired male and even though he tried to hide it, he simply couldn't.

Makoto turned his neck a little so that he could gaze at his friend. Haruka was staring off into the distance with a small smile gracing his lips. Makoto wondered what the raven-haired male was thinking of but he decided not to probe. Sometimes, Haruka needed to have thoughts to himself and Makoto didn't try to read them, not today.

The olive-haired male brushed his shoulder against Haruka's to draw his attention. The raven-haired male averted his gaze and stared at his friend lovingly. Haruka had been so sweet the past few days, ever since the accident something happened between the two of them. Neither of them spoke of _more_ but they knew it was there, lingering between them. Haruka softly pressed his lips against Makoto's and the olive-haired male could feel hot flares flowing through his body again. He nudged his tongue against Haruka's lips and the raven-haired male parted them slightly, giving an opening for Makoto to explore. Their tongues brushed against each other and Haruka let his hands trace over Makoto's torso. A soft moan escaped Makoto's lips and he could already feel something stirring in his pants. He groaned loudly as he felt Haruka's hand rubbing his jewel teasingly. _Wasn't he trying to cool off instead of getting hotter?_

Haruka broke off the kiss and placed his hands into the water again. He smiled a sly smile at Makoto who looked flustered and even more hot than before.

"No fair." The olive-haired male pouted as he suddenly felt very untouched.

"You're supposed to cool off." Haruka replied dryly as he splashed some water over Makoto.

"But I was enjoying…" Makoto said softly as he tried to close the gap between him and the sexual predator that was sitting behind him.

"Tonight…" Haruka's whisper was soft but lingered with so many promise that the olive-haired male couldn't help but shiver.

_Tonight it is…_

* * *

"You're an asshole! You did that on purpose!" Makoto shouted as he swiped away the water from his face. Sitting around in the kiddy pool was started to become boring so they decided to play with water balloons.

They were both sitting in the grass, throwing balloons between them. Makoto instantly knew he was in trouble when he saw that Haruka had filled them with too much water. One slight touch would be enough to pop them. The raven-haired male had gone easy on Makoto in the beginning, however, after a while, he wanted to see Makoto dripping. Haruka had thrown the last one with more force and when Makoto grabbed the purple projectile, it exploded right in his hands, effectively showering him with cool water.

Haruka couldn't help but gaze at his friend as little droplets of water were running down his perfect body. The raven-haired male loved how the drops would reflect the sunshine beautifully, leaving Makoto to look like a God.

"You're just a bad catch!" Haruka retorted as he picked up another balloon. The raven-haired male was sure to be careful as he threw the balloon in Makoto's direction. Instead of catching it, the olive-haired male just pushed it away, sending it flying back to a very surprised Haruka. As soon as the balloon hit the raven-haired male, it exploded, gracing the boy with wetness. Haruka swiped away the drops from his eyes and smiled at Makoto wickedly. _He would get his revenge tonight._

"Just you wait, tonight, I'll get my revenge." The raven-haired male said with blazing yet loving eyes. Makoto couldn't help but shiver as he heard the word tonight again.

"_I'm going to love you, Tonight._"

**Hello everybody! :)**

**How's everybody doing? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all so much for the many favs/followed and reviews! It makes me feel very loved and I'm glad you like my writing style :) **

**Today I had a horrible accident at school! :O I crouched down as he needed to pick something up, but obviously, I missed the glass shards that were scattered around(I was in the didactic kitchen with my pupils today) and of course, I needed to cut myself. They had to remove 7 pieces of glass from my right hand. Guess which hand I use to write? :p**

**Anyway, have you ever been in an accident at school? Perhaps during gym class? Let me know! Or tell me something else :D I love reading about your experiences :)**

**Have a good day/night/noon/dawn… whatever!**


	25. Eyes on You

_**Eyes on you**_

The sun was slowly setting and Haruka smiled as he looked over at Makoto. The boy with the emerald eyes was snoozing on a blanket they had used for a small picnic. Haruka knew he should wake him up because otherwise Makoto wouldn't be able to sleep later on. However, Haruka didn't have it in him to wake the other boy up. He looked so peaceful, oblivious of everything that was going on around him.

Haruka sighed deeply as he picked up the bits and pieces of the balloons. He quickly entered his house to throw away the mess they had made earlier today. Haruka was stopped in his tracks as he heard a loud buzzing sound. The raven-haired male looked around to locate his phone. _Why does he always leave it somewhere out of reach?_

When Haruka finally found the damn thing he noticed that he had a missed call. He furrowed his brows when he saw that it was Rin that called him. Haruka growled at his phone and threw it at the wall. There was no way in hell that Haruka would ever pay attention to the red-head ever again. The phone splintered against the wall and Haruka sighed as he had just created another mess that he needed to clean up.

The raven-haired male scowled as he finally realised that throwing his phone at a wall was a bit too aggressive. Luckily, Makoto was still sleeping outside, oblivious to everything. Haruka swept up the pieces and threw everything away. Perhaps he could take Makoto shopping somewhere next week to buy a new one.

* * *

Makoto slowly fluttered his eyes open and adjusted to the light surrounding him. When he looked to the left and right he noticed that he was all alone. Makoto groaned loudly as he noticed that his crutches were laying too far away. Would he wait for the raven-haired male to come help him or would he crawl over? Makoto decided to just relax and wait for Haruka to return to the garden.

Haruka grabbed a bottle of water and headed back out, he had been in the house for too long and he wondered whether Makoto was awake by now. He smiled when he noticed that Makoto was making drawings in the air. Those were actually the only type of drawings Makoto would ever make as he once stated firmly:

"_When I draw, people die because their eyes start to bleed…"_

Haruka stepped towards the olive-haired male and sat down next to him. He smiled warmly as the boy with the emerald eyes looked up and shot one of his dazzling smiles at Haruka.

"Where were you?" Makoto asked softly while placing his hand on his stomach.

"Cleaning up a bit, why?" Haruka asked with furrowed brows.

"No reason, just checking that you weren't doing anything naughty." Makoto chuckled softly and nudged Haruka in the side.

The raven-haired male suddenly felt ashamed for losing his temper just a few minutes ago. He wondered whether it would always stay that way. Would he always become furious whenever he was confronted by Rin? He shook his head lightly and focused on Makoto. Haruka noticed the little things about Makoto and he loved everything. Makoto's long and fluttery lashes, soft and pink lips, red ear tips when they shared a kiss, the two small freckles on his chest just above his heart,… it were the little things that Haruka finally noticed after all those years.

* * *

Haruka shuffled towards Makoto and the olive-haired male instantly placed his head on Haruka's chest, relishing the feeling of being safe and protected. They cuddled until the last rays of the sun were replaced by the dark and gloomy night.

"We should go to bed now." Haruka said softly while ruffling through Makoto's hair and earning a soft moan from the olive-haired male.

"But I'm comfy here!" Makoto exclaimed as he nuzzled Haruka's neck and placed a soft kiss on his skin.

"We'll get cold if we stay out here." Haruka said while smiling a little. He loved it when Makoto would turn on his whiney-mode. It was simply adorable and oh-so Makoto.

"Cold? Are you crazy? It's still super-hot outside!" Makoto exclaimed while propping himself up on his elbow.

Haruka simply shook his head in exasperation and allowed Makoto five more minutes of nuzzling and cuddling outside. _How would he ever say no to the beauty next to him?_

* * *

Makoto plopped down on the bed and buried his face in Haruka's pillow. He inhaled the wonderful scent that belong to the raven-haired male. He wished he could stay in Haruka's bed forever and just cuddle with the boy that stole his heart all those years back. However, Makoto wouldn't be Makoto if he didn't contemplate what the future would truly hold. He groaned loudly as he hated himself for not being able to simply enjoy this moment. He looked up and instantly felt better as the raven-haired male walked in holding a can of Makoto's favourite fizzy drink. Haruka handed the drink to the olive-haired male who accepted it with a panty-dropping smile. _Speaking of panties…_

Certain promises were made and Makoto wondered whether Haruka would keep them. Wasn't he going to love him tonight? Makoto looked at Haruka as the latter sat down on the edge of the bed. Haruka glanced at Makoto and the boy with the sapphire eyes could feel his heart beating faster. He knew that he made a promise to Makoto but Haruka envisioned their first time totally different. He vowed to make it romantic and special and he needed to stay true to his vows. However, having a little bit of hot fun never hurt anyone and without further hesitation, Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto.

The delicious current flowing through their bodies like always. The slightest touch could make Haruka feel that he was on cloud nine and the boy wasn't scared of tumbling down because he knew that he would never have to live without Makoto. Makoto nudged his tongue against Haruka's lips and the latter opened them to give room to the olive-haired male. Haruka's hands skimmed the edge of Makoto's T-shirt and he lifted it slowly. His hands travelled up on Makoto's torso and Makoto could only shiver as he felt his entire body radiate heat. It didn't take long before Haruka had deftly stripped Makoto of the fabric that hid his beautiful torso.

Makoto was panting heavily while he felt Haruka nibble on the skin of his neck. Haruka was making him crazy and Makoto could clearly feel a problem brewing in his pants. He felt hot and flustered and was desperate for a way to cool down. He tried to grab the fizzy drink from the cabinet and took a huge gulp. Haruka's eyes gleamed wickedly as he licked the drops that were still clinging to Makoto's lips.

"Nice taste, can I have the can?" Haruka asked sweetly as he batted his eyelashes at the olive-haired male.

Makoto gave Haruka the can and wondered what he would do with it. Haruka wasn't usually the biggest fan when it came to fizzy drinks. Makoto gasped softly as he felt the cool liquid enter his belly button. Before he could even react a loud moan escaped his lips as he felt Haruka's warm tongue dipping in his belly button, effectively licking off the fizzy drink. The sensation made Makoto shiver so violently that Haruka looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Did you like that?" Haruka asked while tilting his head to the side a little.

Makoto felt his cheeks heat up and was utterly embarrassed. He tried to glance away but no matter how hard he tried, he was trapped in the beautiful eyes of the boy in front of him. Haruka decided to tease Makoto once more by dipping in his tongue in Makoto's belly button for the last time tonight. The boy beneath him shuddered again and Haruka felt his heart melt as he saw the tiny blush on Makoto's cheeks. _That boy was simply perfect!_

Haruka crawled up a bit again and hovered above Makoto, never taking his gaze off the boy beneath him. The raven-haired male smiled as he noticed the little things for the second time today. He kissed Makoto softly and embraced the feeling of being together with the one person that swept him off his feet.

_Baby you know it's true, I've got my eyes on you._

**Hello everybody!**

**Sorry this took so long to update but writing with my injured hand is a pain in the ass! I cannot even write anything on the blackboard! It's so frustrating! Luckily I have sweet pupils that help me out all the time. Thanks for wishing me a hasty recovery! It warms my heart :D**

**Also thank you for all the sweet reviews and the answers to my questions! Sheesh! Guess I'm not the only one that thinks school is a hazard to our safety and health! :O :p**

**Hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter and I also hope you are looking forward to the next :)**

**Stay safe my precious ones!**

**Have a wonderful day/night/noon/dawn/… whatever!**


	26. Favours

_**Favours**_

Makoto tried to catch his breath but no matter how hard he tried, his chest would go up and down rapidly trying to force oxygen in his body as much as possible. His eyes started to droop and he fought against the sleep that was trying to creep over him. He shivered as he felt the cool wind from the fan blowing on his very hot body. Haruka hovered over his face with a gentle smile. Makoto looked up and felt his insides tingle as he felt soft lips pressed against his own again.

"Go ahead, fall asleep." Haruka instructed him and the olive-haired male felt his eyelids feel heavy again.

"But you…" Makoto protested as he tried to pull Haruka closer again.

"It's okay, just rest now." Haruka said softly and he planted a kiss on Makoto's forehead.

Haruka watched his friend doze off quickly and he felt content being able to gaze at the precious boy in his bed. Haruka cleaned Makoto up and then he headed towards the bathroom to wash his hands. He smiled as he remembered the cry Makoto let out as he found his release. The memory made every hair on Haruka's neck stand up again and he felt his southern regions tighten in his pants yet again. The raven-haired male was sure that Makoto would return the favour soon enough…

Haruka walked into his bedroom again and crawled in his bed next to Makoto. The raven-haired male was careful not to make sudden movements because that would waken up Makoto in an instant. Before he was comfortable he felt Makoto's arm snake around his waist and Haruka smiled. Makoto was always drawn to him even in his sleep. Haruka turned the fan slightly and was relieved to feel the cool wind on his body. With Makoto's soft breathing against his neck, Haruka found himself falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Haruka's eyes fluttered open and he groaned loudly. It took him a few seconds to realise what was going on. He looked to his left and noticed that it was only seven in the morning. He gasped softly as he felt a heat radiating from his neck. He could feel Makoto nipping and biting softly and Haruka didn't even have the time to wake up properly. His eyes drooped once more and flew back open as he felt Makoto's fingers brush over his right nipple.

"M-m-makoto, what are…" Haruka couldn't finish his sentence because a pair of soft lips silenced him effectively. Haruka moaned softly as he felt Makoto's tongue urgently nudging his lips. He opened his lips and let Makoto's tongue dance around in his mouth. Haruka snaked his hands around Makoto's waist and he pulled the olive-haired male down so that he was resting on top of Haruka. The raven-haired male felt his heart beat faster, he couldn't remember that waking up could be so nice and hot at the same time.

A soft moan escaped from Makoto's lips as he felt Haruka nibble on his earlobe. This wasn't going as planned because he wanted to return the favour to Haruka, yet he was being made crazy as well and that wasn't part of the plan.

"You know, I was trying to return the favour and you interrupted me." Makoto pouted at the raven-haired male and the latter chuckled softly.

"All right, do as you please then, I won't try to distract you." Haruka said softly and he raised his hands in defeat.

Makoto smiled a panty-dropping smile and Haruka closed his eyes and waited in anticipation. He gasped as he felt Makoto's lips press a teasing kiss on his left nipple. Haruka's eyes fluttered open and Makoto looked at him with a stern look.

"Keep them closed or I will have to blindfold you." Makoto said while waving his finger at Haruka.

The raven-haired male complied and closed his eyes once more, anticipation flowing through his flustered and hot body. He smiled as he felt Makoto place soft kisses across his entire torso. Makoto's nails scratched Haruka's shoulders and the latter shivered and gasped softly. Makoto could always make him crazy with just the slightest touch. It didn't take Haruka long before he was hot and bothered when it came to Makoto's touch.

Makoto trailed more kisses along Haruka's chest and he mimicked Haruka's bold moves from yesterday. He dipped his tongue in Haruka's belly button and the raven-haired male giggled softly. It was one of the cutest things Makoto had ever heard. Apparently, that move doesn't have the same effect on Haruka as it has on him. Makoto brushed his hand over Haruka's treasure and he was rewarded with a loud moan. _I've got you under my spell._

* * *

Haruka cried out loudly as he felt his entire body shiver and shake. It had never felt this good before and his chest went up and down rapidly. He tried to open his eyes but he simply couldn't. His entire body had drained his energy and he felt himself doze off again. The last thing he was able to feel was a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

* * *

Haruka's eyes flew open and he bolted right up. He had heard a loud crash and when he noticed Makoto wasn't next to him in bed anymore, he ran out of his room. When he reached the stairs he gasped as he saw that Makoto was sitting at the bottom, sobbing softly. Haruka bolted down the stairs and knelt down next to his dear friend.

"What happened?" haruka asked softly as he pried Makoto's hands away from his face.

"I fell…" Makoto said through sobs and Haruka could clearly see the boy was in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Haruka asked softly while wiping away tears that were rolling down Makoto's red cheeks.

"Well…my back and behind hurt quite a lot." Makoto whispered softly as he tried to avert his gaze. This was very embarrassing. Not only does he already have a broken leg and a bruised torso, now he has a bruised back and behind as well. Haruka chuckled softly and pulled the olive-haired male up and grabbed his crutches.

"Why were you going down the stairs by yourself anyway?" Haruka asked while furrowing his brows at Makoto. He had made Makoto promise he wouldn't go down stairs by himself without having Haruka by his side.

"I was hungry and I wanted to make you some breakfast." Makoto said with a small pout. Haruka laughed softly as he heard growling sounds coming from Makoto's tummy.

"I'll make you some breakfast and then I'll do something about your back and behind." Haruka said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What will you do?" Makoto's curiosity was peeked and he looked at the raven-haired male with wide eyes.

"I'll give you a massage." Haruka's voice was filled with promise and passion.

Makoto gasped softly as he felt heat radiating through his body. He could picture Haruka's soft hands kneading his skin and giving him all sorts of pleasure. Makoto's train of thoughts was interrupted as he felt Haruka's soft lips against his own. He returned the sweet and soft kiss and he could feel his cheeks heat up.

Haruka smiled as he noticed Makoto was blushing ever so slightly. It was a precious sight and Haruka made a mental note to make Makoto blush at every opportunity he got. Haruka decided to push his luck a bit more and whispered softly in Makoto's ear.

_You've been giving me so many things lately, and the best thing, is you._

**Hello lovelies!**

**Hope you liked this slightly hotter chapter :) For the people that are waiting for smut, I have my ideas and it will happen at some point, just not yet :)**

**I would like to thank you all again for the support you've shown me and this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**How was everybody's weekend? Did you do anything special? I just worked for school (I know I have a very boring life :p) and I went out to dinner with my boyfriend :)**

**Have a nice day/night/evening/dawn/noon/ … whatever!**

**Lots of love!**


	27. The One and Only

_**The One and Only**_

Makoto hummed softly as he enjoyed the breakfast that was expertly cooked by the raven-haired male. Truth be told, if Makoto did have the chance to cook something, it would probably not be suited for consumption anyway.

The olive-haired male growled softly as he felt a twinge of pain flare through his back as he reached out for the chocolate bar that Haruka had left in the middle of the table.

"Instead of shifting and moving, you should've asked me to give you what you wanted." Haruka's tone was curt and Makoto felt ashamed. He liked the fact that Haruka took care of him but Makoto felt helpless and stupid. First the car accident and now this, would he ever be able to be independent again? Makoto rubbed his cheeks, hoping that they would stop burning from the embarrassment that crept through his body.

Haruka smiled softly as he watched Makoto blush yet again. The raven-haired male could safely say that it was a very good start of a beautiful day. He would give Makoto his massage later and Haruka vaguely wondered what they could do next. The raven-haired male looked at Makoto and an idea crept through his mind.

* * *

"Aah, hmmm…" Makoto hummed appreciatively as he felt Haruka's strong hands against his back. The raven-haired male's hands were soft and warm from the massage-oil. When Haruka hit the right spot, Makoto cried out from pain and pleasure at the same time. It felt so good but at the same time, he felt pain radiating through his back. Makoto tried his best to ignore the heat in his back and after a little while, he could only enjoy Haruka's expert hands kneading his back. Makoto mewled and relaxed completely under Haruka's expert touches. Makoto couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed and he wished the feeling would never leave him ever again.

Haruka deftly rid Makoto's back from the pain that he suffered from his little tumble down the stairs. Honestly, Haruka was burning with rage when he saw that Makoto had fallen down, however, he could never express his anger at the olive-haired male. The boy was simply to precious and Haruka didn't want to waste time being mad or upset. The raven-haired male smiled as he heard soft moans and gasps coming from Makoto as he clearly enjoyed the massage he was receiving. Haruka wondered whether Makoto would ever enjoy a more sensual and erotic massage but the raven-haired male pushed that idea away, the right time would come soon enough for those kind of things.

Haruka crawled off of Makoto's behind and sat next to him. Before Makoto realised what was going on, Haruka had already pulled Makoto's pants down, leaving his wonderful behind exposed.

"H-H-Haru? What are you doing?" Makoto asked with an alarmed voice. Haruka revelled in the fact that Makoto was blushing once more and he smiled a broad smile that almost split his face in half. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled this broadly.

"I thought your behind was also sore?" Haruka asked with a serious tone and Makoto averted his gaze towards Haruka's pillow. Makoto plucked at the pillow nervously and he bit down on his lower lip. He had never felt this nervous or exposed in his entire life, even though it wasn't all that bad to be honest. Makoto gasped as he felt Haruka knead the skin of his behind. It felt good and Makoto could instantly feel the pain dissipating into thin air. A soft moan escaped his lips and he heard Haruka chuckle softly.

"Are you laughing with me?" Makoto asked with a shocked face. He turned his head and he could see Haruka stifling his smile.

"No…" Haruka couldn't take it anymore and he burst out in laughter.

Makoto turned around and pulled up his pants, so much for enjoying a nice massage! The olive-haired male sat on the bed with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Haruka wiped a stray tear from his cheek and eyed the olive-haired male with sparkling eyes. Makoto looked so cute when he was 'upset'.

* * *

"Why did you turn? I wasn't ready yet." Haruka managed to say without dropping his serious face and tone.

"Because you were laughing at me and I want to know why." Makoto pouted and looked at Haruka with a cross expression.

"I wasn't laughing, it was just a bit funny, that's all." Haruka tried to pry Makoto's crossed arms away but the olive-haired male didn't give in.

"What was funny then?" Makoto had grabbed the pillow as a weapon to show Haruka that he was being serious and that he was expecting a serious answer.

"Your moaning was funny…" Haruka tried his best to stay serious but the boy with the sapphire eyes failed miserably.

"So, I'm funny when I'm moaning? You think I'm funny when I'm turned on? Jeez, what a nice compliment." Makoto wacked Haruka in the head with the pillow and the raven-haired male flopped down on the bed.

"You're not funny when you're turned on! That's not what I…" Haruka was silence as Makoto wacked him again and again and again.

"You're cheating!" Haruka shouted as he grabbed the pillow from Makoto.

"And you're being a dick!" Makoto retorted while holding up his arms in defence as he knew that Haruka would probably hit him with his newly acquired weapon.

What Makoto didn't expect was to feel Haruka's soft lips against his own. At first, Makoto wasn't ready to give in to the kiss as he was still feeling upset about Haruka laughing at him. However, it was hard for Makoto to resist and he did something he never thought he could. He pushed Haruka away and the raven-haired male fell back down on the bed.

Haruka looked at Makoto with a confused look, had he just been rejected by Makoto? The boy looked up with confused ocean-blue eyes and he waited for Makoto to do something about the uncomfortable silence that filled the room.

Makoto didn't know what had crept over him just now. He couldn't believe that he actually pushed Haruka away. He blinked a few times at his hands that managed to create a certain distance between himself and Haruka. Makoto felt his heart clench and regretted the fact that a silly dispute had managed to tear them apart.

* * *

"I-I-I-I'm sorry…" he said softly as he stared at his hands guiltily. He felt horrible about what he had just done and he wished he could undo the damage he caused with his silly act. Makoto felt like crying but there were no tears welling up in his eyes. He bit his lower lip and turned his head slightly to gaze at Haruka. The raven-haired male had his head tilted slightly to the right and he just gazed at Makoto with a serious expression.

"Makoto?" Haruka's voice was soft and Makoto could hear that Haruka was feeling rejected.

The olive-haired male did the only thing he could think of and he threw himself on top of Haruka and he held the boy as close as he could. If it was possible, Makoto would crawl under Haruka's skin to be even closer. Makoto gently pressed his lips against Haruka's and he was relieved that Haruka kissed him back.

"Are we okay?" Makoto asked softly as he grazed Haruka's lips with his own.

"Do you still want me?" Haruka asked softly as he rubbed the tip of his nose against Makoto's.

"_You're the One and Only. I'll shower you with love and support, stay by my side forever and enjoy the ride."_

**Hello lovely people! :)**

**I hope you liked this little chapter! :) Thank you all so much for the love and support!**

**I received a little cake from my pupils today, Oh my gosh, I felt so loved :O I seriously have the best pupils in the world I think! Yup, they are all mine :D**

**Do you have a favourite teacher or are they all mean? I do hope my pupils think I'm a nice teacher because I would be sad if they thought I was mean :( **

**I don't know when I'll be able to update this story or Haruka's basement because I'm swamped with meetings and work for the rest of the week! So I think the next chapter will be released on Friday or in the weekend! :) Hope you're looking forward to it!  
**

**Well, I'm off to bed to get some sleep and then I'll have a meeting marathon tomorrow :O**

**Have a nice day/night/evening/dawn/noon/ … whatever!**

**Lots of love!**


	28. Crash and burn

_**Crash and burn**_

Haruka huffed loudly as he pushed the lawn mower forward. The sun was blazing and Haruka could feel beads of sweat drip down his naked torso. He hated taking care of his small garden but he knew he needed to get this lousy chore done. The raven-haired male glanced at Makoto who was sitting in the shade, quietly sipping a cool drink. Haruka wondered whether they were really okay. It was one thing that Makoto pushed him back but Haruka could feel that it was still bothering the olive-haired male. Haruka was shocked to say the least, being rejected by Makoto was the one thing that he thought would never happen. Yet, it had and they had to deal with it. It all started with some innocent teasing and Haruka wondered how it had gotten to that point.

The raven-haired male groaned and figured it was no use to keep pondering over it. He smiled when he realised he was almost done. Perhaps he should do something nice for Makoto to make up for the little dispute.

Makoto looked at the cool drink in his hands. He bit down on his lower lip and he felt himself tremble. He was still shaken by the fact that he had pushed Haruka away. It was just a silly bit of teasing yet something inside of him just snapped. Did he blame Haruka for the accident? Didn't he love Haruka anymore? Makoto was sure that he loved Haruka deeply but something inside him had changed and he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. The olive-haired male looked up and saw Haruka huffing and wheezing. He looked adorable and sexy with those small beads of sweat running down his perfectly sculptured body. Makoto was glad to realise he was still attracted to the raven-haired male so that wasn't what had changed. Makoto placed the straw between his lips and took another sip as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the nice weather.

Makoto was jolted awake from his peaceful slumber by a loud splash. He opened his eyes and chuckled softly as he saw that Haruka had plunged into the kiddie pool. They hadn't cleaned it up yet and Makoto could see why that was such an advantage.

"Aren't you supposed to take your clothes off?" Makoto teased as gazed at the raven-haired male.

"Too much effort!" the reply was soft and sweet and it made Makoto smile.

_Yup, the love was definitely still there!_

* * *

Haruka smiled down at the olive-haired male. Haruka had to pull out all of his charms to lure Makoto into the kiddie pool as well. Just like yesterday, Makoto was slumped down with his legs hanging over the edge of the pool. Haruka softly brushed his nose against Makoto's and the olive-haired male closed his eyes to relish the sweet and innocent touch between them. Haruka softly brushed his lips against Makoto's and the latter deepened the kiss by pulling Haruka down with his hands. Haruka plunged his tongue into Makoto's mouth and no matter how hard Makoto tried, he couldn't enjoy the kiss. His mind was foggy with thoughts and images that made him feel sick. He didn't know what had crept into his system but he couldn't erase the thoughts of Haruka and Rin kissing and fooling around. Makoto had never seen them kiss but he did have a vivid imagination.

"Makoto?" Haruka asked with furrowed brows, the raven-haired male wasn't used to not being kissed back properly.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Haruka felt confused because Makoto had not been himself all day.

"Nothing…" the lie was quick and very unconvincing.

"Stop lying to me." Haruka tried not to sound hurt but he couldn't hide it. Whenever Makoto lied to him – which didn't happen very often- he felt like shit. There was nothing that hurt his feelings more than a lie coming from Makoto.

"I'm not lying, stop accusing me of things!" Makoto shouted loudly and it rang in Haruka's ears. This was not Makoto at all, this was someone completely different.

"I'm not accusing you of anything… just tell me what is wrong." Haruka's whisper was soft as he was scared to anger Makoto even more.

"Just get off of me!" Makoto pushed Haruka away and tried to crawl out of the kiddie pool. Haruka sat back and his eyes followed Makoto who was struggling to crawl from the little pool.

"Makoto, just…"

Haruka was cut off rudely as Makoto stared at him with blazing eyes.

"Stop with the 'Makoto', I blame you okay! I blame you for everything that happened! If you kept your hands away from Rin, none of this would have happened! If you didn't fuck with Rin I wouldn't be hurt! If you…" Makoto turned away and picked up his crutches. The olive-haired male walked inside and Haruka was left all by himself. He blinked at his hands a few times, still repeating everything that Makoto said in his mind. _He blames me…_

Of course, Haruka should have known that he was the one to blame. He had hurt Makoto and he should have known it would come bite him in the ass at some point. He just didn't think it would happen now, they've had such a wonderful Saturday and apparently Sunday wasn't the best of days for the two of them.

* * *

The raven-haired male rose from the pool and quickly shook his body, drops of water flying around him. He picked up a small towel and headed inside. When he entered his house, a deafening silence crept over Haruka. He didn't dare say Makoto's name again as it would probably set off another round of shouting.

The raven-haired male scanned the bottom floor and crawled up his stairs. Carefully he glanced around the corner, right into his bedroom. He was relieved to see Makoto sitting on the edge of his bed. Slowly, Haruka shuffled into the room and he sat next to Makoto. He was glad that the olive-haired male remained motionless, at least he didn't run away or scream.

"I'm sorry…" Haruka said softly while gazing at Makoto. It was hard whenever Makoto wouldn't look at him. It made Haruka feel very unwanted and unloved. Normally, he didn't care when people didn't pay attention to him but when it came to Makoto it was something completely different.

"I don't know what I'm feeling today. I just… I feel like a mess." Makoto's confession was soft and laced with pain.

"Can I do something to help?" Haruka tenderly placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Give me some time." There, Makoto said one of the worst sentences that he could ever think of.

Haruka blinked at Makoto and he felt his world crashing down loudly and violently.

"Give you time?" Haruka repeated the sentence slowly to make sure he had understood everything well.

"Yeah, don't come near me for a few days."

Makoto stood up and without glancing back at Haruka he left the room and Haruka's house altogether.

Haruka stared at his open door in disbelief. He never thought that Makoto would walk out on him. Hadn't they resolved everything already? Didn't Makoto know how sorry he was? Didn't Makoto love him anymore?

Haruka shook his head violently and tried to push his painful thoughts aside.

_No matter how hard he shook, he felt himself crash and burn_.

**Hello lovelies!**

**How is everybody doing? Does anyone have any special plans for this weekend? I'm looking for some nice ways to relax because I'm so tired and my mind feels like it's going to explode! This week was just Hell and I'm so exhausted from teaching and coaching. **

**Anyway, suggestions are always welcome!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and that you are looking forward to the next one!**

**PS: Did you know that this story is 87 pages long in WORD? Should I continue until I reach 100 pages? :p Let me know what you think! Also, if you have any suggestions for this story, please feel free to share! **

**Another PS: The smut will come soon enough so don't worry! :D**

**Have a nice day/night/evening/dawn/noon/ … whatever!**

**Lots of love!**


	29. Distance

_**Distance**_

The silence was deafening to Haruka and the raven-haired male felt utterly broken and rejected. He didn't understand why Makoto suddenly turned against him. He knew that everything got out of hand but did that mean that they had to get separated? The boy with the dull sapphire eyes got up and walked straight into his bathroom. Perhaps a nice and hot bath would help him process everything.

* * *

Makoto scowled loudly as he saw that his family had left and wouldn't be back for hours. He was alone in the house and even though he didn't want to admit it, he did need help since his leg was still broken. The olive-haired male felt his body tense with fury. He hated himself for turning away from Haruka but it felt like the right thing to do. He knew that he still loved Haruka deeply, it just seemed that his body wasn't agreeing with his mind anymore. Makoto went to his room and dropped down on his bed, perhaps a little nap would give him the insight he needed so desperately.

* * *

Haruka crawled out of the tub because not even the water could bring him the comfort he needed. He glanced at his ring and took if off with one swift movement, he guessed he didn't need it any longer. The raven-haired male got dressed and decided to go take a run, tiring his body seemed like the best thing to do with the rest of his Sunday. As soon as he got out of the door he felt a shudder run past his spine. Without glancing at Makoto's house, he ran as fast and as far as he could. Wishing that Makoto's ghost would stop following his every step. Haruka was aware that he was pushing his limits but nothing could erase the throbbing pain in his heart. He knew that he had fallen in love with Makoto,_ deeply even_.

* * *

Makoto closed the front door with a slam as he got out. His fury was still spiking through his bruised body and he knew what he was going to do. He needed to see the boy with the cherry-hair. He hated Rin with every pore in his body. Makoto knew that anger and fury was seeping through his pores and he needed to do something about it. He waited for his taxi to arrive because taking public transport was too exhausting for the boy. When his ride arrived, Makoto seemed his calm and friendly self. He was good at hiding his true feelings when it was required. _A true master of disguise…_

* * *

Haruka growled in frustration as he was finally done with throwing up. He had pushed himself so far that the one thing is body was still capable of doing was throwing up. He hated the sour and bitter taste in his mouth but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't bring himself to care about anything or anyone. He had been wrong to think that Makoto would stay by his side forever, he had been wrong when it came to Rin, he had been wrong about everything…

"Are you okay?" a soothing and soft voice called out to him and Haruka couldn't resist to glance towards the source of the sound.

"Sort of." His reply was curt as usual and Haruka didn't mean to come off as rude.

"You sure? You don't look okay." Haruka blinked a few times as he looked at the young girl that was standing next to him. She must have easily been the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. She had long blond hair and eyes that could pierce through your soul, a soft wash of grey and blue was staring at him worriedly.

"I'm fine." Haruka tried to look away but he was swept off his feet as he kept staring in those entrancing orbs.

"Do you want to rest? My house is just around the corner." The girl softly placed her hand on his shoulder and normally Haruka would slap her hand away but he couldn't. He never cared for girls and right now he wanted to be alone, but he simply couldn't say no to this girl and he didn't even know her.

"What school do you go to?" Haruka asked softly, trying to strike a conversation. The raven-haired male wanted to kick himself because he was behaving so differently from what he was used to. Striking a conversation with unknown people was a first for him.

"I'm starting school tomorrow actually, I'm not from around here…" The girl tilted her head slightly and smiled a small but beautiful smile.

"Where are you from then?" Haruka couldn't help but ask questions as he didn't want the girl to walk away.

"Oh, I'm from United States but my father is from around here so that's why I know your language. We just moved here a few weeks ago."

Haruka was enticed by the girl and he followed her like a puppy when they walked to her house. He didn't forget about Makoto but he had found something to distract himself from the piercing pain that flowed through his body. _He missed Makoto._

* * *

"Open the fucking door Rin! I know you're in there!" Makoto banged the door loudly and he didn't care that random people were staring at him like he was deranged.

When the door opened, Makoto didn't see who opened up, all he knew is that he punched that person in the face as hard as he could. Makoto's eyes widened as he noticed that the boy that received his punch wasn't Rin at all. He had hit a small boy with silver hair and said boy was writhing on the floor in pain.

"I'm so… sorry!" Makoto gasped and he felt his crutches slip out of his hands. He crawled next to the boy and kept repeating his apology. The olive-haired male felt his heart bleed as he noticed that the boys had tears of agony stream down his cute face. The boy whimpered and sobbed as he rode out the flashes of pain that shot through his body.

"Sempai isn't in the room, he's by the pool…" the sentence came out in between whimpers and sobs and Makoto regretted coming here in the first place. This was the second person he hurt today and Makoto felt utterly disgusted with himself and his foolish acts.

"I'm really sorry about this, can I get you anything?" Makoto asked while he felt a bit relieved that the boy stopped crying.

"You seem in bad shape yourself." The boy pointed at Makoto's leg and the olive-haired male shrugged.

"Why are you here though?" The boy asked with a soft voice. He knew the punch wasn't meant for him but he was a little disturbed by the fact that the punch was meant for his sempai.

"Well, I… wanted to discuss something with Rin." Makoto turned his gaze away from the boy and felt his cheeks heat up. He didn't want to discuss, he just came here to brawl.

"He's by the pool, if you really want to find him, go there." The boy felt bad for saying where Rin was but Nitori didn't want to get dragged in this 'thing' any further. One punch was more than enough for today.

"Thanks, could you perhaps help me get up?" Makoto felt embarrassed for asking help but he didn't have another choice.

The boy with the silver hair helped Makoto up and the olive-haired male walked towards the pool. He had to admit that he felt rather calm, the fury from before had dissipated.

* * *

"Do you play?" Haruka asked while pointing at the grand piano in the living room.

"Yes, that's mine." The girl answered with a smile as he handed Haruka a glass of cool water. He took it with gratitude and was glad the coolness was relaxing his throat.

"Will you play for me?" The raven-haired male never particularly cared about music but he was curious how the girl would look when she played on the piano.

"Uhm, if that is what you want, I'll do it on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Tell me what is bothering you, you don't look like someone that is completely fine. You seem broken…"

Haruka gasped in shock as the girl was able to pinpoint exactly how he felt. There was only one other person that was able to do that. _My dear Makoto…_

The raven-haired male gaped as the girl started playing a beautiful yet sad tune. It displayed exactly how Haruka felt and the boy was confused, was this girl real or was she just a fantasy? The raven-haired male closed his eyes and his mind flashed wonderful memories he shared with Makoto. He would win the olive-haired male back as if it was the last thing he would do.

Haruka was torn from his thoughts as he heard the girl sing. It was easily one of the most beautiful things he ever heard in his life and he felt himself relax. For the first time today, he felt like everything would be okay sooner or later.

"Can I ask you something?" Haruka asked and he felt bad for disturbing the girl.

"Sure, what is it?"

" Will you help me write a song?"

"What kind of song?"

"_A song for the person I love."_

* * *

The strong smell of chlorine seeped into Makoto's nostrils and it made him nauseous. Or was it the thought of seeing Rin that made him feel queasy? Makoto pushed open the double door and he saw someone cut through the water with harsh strokes. He immediately felt his body radiate the same kind of fury he experienced before. He carefully walked towards the pool and waited for the person to hoist himself from the clear liquid.

"Rin!" the shout was loud and laced with anger and fury.

The cherry-haired boy turned around and he eyed the other male with blazing eyes.

"_Makoto!"_

**Hello everyone!**

**So sorry for not updating for so long but my work is slowly killing me I think. I had so many meetings and I hardly have the time to eat properly. **

**I do hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter! Of course, I hope that you are looking forward to the next one!**

**PS: My weekend turned out wonderful because my boyfriend had planned a lot of things. We went to an amusement park and I had an amazing time! :D **

**Have a nice day/night/evening/dawn/noon/ … whatever!**

**Lots of love!**


	30. Wreck me

_**Wreck Me**_

Haruka found himself sitting on the bench in front of the piano. He had just spilled everything he was feeling and it was weird to talk to someone who he had just met.

"I'm sorry…" the girl softly apologized as she looked at him with pity.

"It's all my fault so I guess I deserved it." His reply was curt and he jumped up at the sound the piano made as he placed his hand on one of the keys.

"You can play if you like, let out all the frustration." The girl smiled sweetly at the raven-haired male but he shook his head. Making music was not exactly a skill that he possessed.

Haruka returned the smile with one of his own and he found himself drowning in her eyes. There was something about them that Haruka found hard to resist.

"Oh!" The girl suddenly remembered that she hadn't introduced herself yet and she also didn't know the beautiful boy that was looking at her with big and very blue eyes.

"I'm Rose by the way, who are you? So sorry that I haven't introduced myself yet." She bowed her head as an apology and Haruka chuckled softly. Even after all that happened the last hours, Haruka felt like everything would be okay eventually.

"I'm Haruka." He said while grinning at the girl who had very flushed cheeks.

"Nice to meet you then, Haruka."

* * *

Makoto closed his eyes as he felt two strong hands gripping around his neck. Rin was sitting on top of him and Makoto didn't bother to struggle anymore. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He knew that he had no chance of winning against Rin, and so what if he did win? What would he gain? Would he be able to be with Haruka again? Would he be able to let go of all the pain that he suffered?

The olive-haired male felt a few drops of water on his face and he slowly opened his eyes. When he looked into Rin's eyes, all he could see was fury. Makoto felt his heart beat faster and seeing that amount of fury in Rin's eyes was enough to push him just a bit further. He punched Rin in the face and he breathed in some fresh air as Rin's hands loosened his grip.

"Fuck you Makoto." Rin said angrily as he spat out some blood.

"Fuck you Rin, you're the one who ruined my life." Makoto sat up a little and waited for Rin's next move.

"Oh really? Easy to blame everything on me, don't you think?" Rin's eyes were blazing and normally, Makoto would be scared but not this time. He would fight Rin until he felt the closure he was desperate for.

"You're the one that had to have one last fling with Haruka and from then on…" Makoto closed his eyes and let his anger flow through his throbbing body. Having Rin on top of him, wasn't exactly that relaxing for his bruised body.

"I don't care about you or your stupid feelings. Love is for the weak, love is not real idiot." Rin spat out as he lunged at Makoto again, pinning the backstroke swimmer to the cold tiles again. He poked Makoto in the ribs and the olive-haired male cried out in pain.

"Oh, I think I've found your sensitive spot, let's have a little fun." Rin's eyes were filled with fury and he relentlessly abused Makoto's bruised ribs.

* * *

Haruka tossed away his filthy shirt and put on the one that Rose left for him on her bed. Haruka wondered what her ex-boyfriend was like and why she would want to keep a T-shirt that belonged to him. Without thinking about it too much, he dragged the T-shirt over his head, glad that he could wear something clean. He picked up his own T-shirt and saw the faint streaks of puke. He shivered as he remembered acting so stupid. Why would he push himself to the limit? What did he gain by doing so? He knew that he was running away from Makoto's shadow even though he knew he could never escape Makoto or his feelings for that one special boy.

The raven-haired male turned around and saw a school uniform neatly hanging on a dresser. As he inspected the uniform he was relieved to see that Rose was going to attend the same school as he does.

"The T-shirt suits you." A soft voice spoke and Haruka smiled a little.

"You're going to go to the same school as me." Haruka pointed at the uniform and he could hear Rose sigh a deep sigh of relief.

"Great, then I won't be that lonely."

"I'll come pick you up and then we can walk to school together."

"I would like that." Rose smiled a gorgeous smile at Haruka and the raven-haired male felt his cheeks heat up slightly. She reminded him of Makoto and his gentleness even though they were two very different people.

* * *

Tears were pooling in Makoto's eyes as he felt Rin's pointer finger nudge his bruised ribs. He had been crying out loudly and when he got too loud, Rin would simply place his hand over Makoto's mouth, muffling the cries of agony. Makoto could not believe that Rin had turned into someone so vicious and mean. Why was he that way? Was he really that upset that Haruka wasn't his anymore? Was Haruka his to begin with?

"I think I've tortured you enough now, it's not quite the same when you don't struggle." Makoto could feel Rin's hot breath against his neck and then he gasped as he felt Rin bite his skin. Was Rin giving him a hickey?

"What the fuck are you doing?" Makoto tried to struggle but he felt a rush of pain flow through his body as Rin nudged him again, effectively stopping Makoto's attempt to free himself.

"Branding you, let's see how Haruka's likes that." Rin said with a mischievous grin as he raised himself and looked at the olive-haired male with a smug face.

"You're a monster." Makoto said while gazing at Rin with blazing eyes. There was no way that Makoto could hide that horrible love-bite from anyone. Makoto shoved Rin off of him completely and threw another punch at Rin's face. The cherry-haired male growled in pain and he grabbed his cheek and rubbed it to soften the pain.

"You're actually a fine sight, you know that?" Rin said while eyeing the olive-haired male who was trying to crawl towards his crutches.

"Fuck off Rin." Makoto bit back as he tried crawl up.

"When you ever get sick of Haruka, come to me, I'll show you a sight you've never seen before." Rin said while handing Makoto's his crutches. Makoto was reluctant to accept them but he didn't have another choice. Before he could say anything else, Rin ran out of the room, leaving Makoto alone.

The olive-haired male winced as he took a few steps, his bruised ribs made him want to scream. His whole body ached and he could mentally kick himself in the balls for being this stupid. Of course, facing Rin was an extremely bad idea and now he had to bear the consequences of his brash actions. He ached to go home and he ached for Haruka's soothing touch. Perhaps he should call the raven-haired male and then they could…

Makoto grunted at his own thoughts, he didn't need Haruka right now, right now, he needed to be alone and get some rest.

* * *

"This school is so big, I'm going to get lost!" Rose exclaimed as they stood in front of the entrance.

"You'll be fine, you're even in my class so I'll guide you." Haruka replied with a small smile as the two of them headed into the school. Haruka wondered when Makoto would return to school. He growled softly as he remembered that he forgot to ask when the olive-haired male would be back. Haruka received a few odd looks in the hallway because there was a girl walking by his side. People wouldn't look if the girl would in fact be replaced by Makoto because everybody knew those two are inseparable.

"Do you know when your friend will be back?" Rose asked softly as she looked up at the raven-haired male that was clearly thinking about something.

"I … don't know." Haruka replied and Rose knew that Haruka felt bad for not knowing when the love of his life would be back.

They walked the remainder of the way in silence and Rose bumped into Haruka as he suddenly stopped instead of entering the room.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because…"

**Hello everybody!**

**So sorry it took so long to update! I was actually sick in bed with pneumonia :( That's what I get for working so hard and not paying attention to my own health. Luckily, I'm almost as good as new so I'm looking forward to writing more :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I also hope you are looking forward to the next one!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Plus, all the favs and follows, you are all so sweet!**

**Lots of love! :D**


	31. Because of You

_**Because of You**_

The bluest of blue met the greenest of green and Haruka could do nothing but keep his eyes locked with the ones that belonged to _him._ Haruka barely registered the soft nudge in his sides and he couldn't help but gaze, gaze at the _beauty _that graced the classroom with _his_ presence once again. It seemed so long that Haruka was able to gaze at him and his heart skipped a few beats, releasing delicious tingles throughout his body.

"Haruka?" a soft and beautiful voice tore him from his gaze and he glanced backwards, seeing a very worried face staring at him.

"Sorry, let's go inside." Haruka smiled a small smile and took his usual seat next to the window. Rose sat next to him as Makoto deemed it necessary to leave one empty desk between them. Haruka didn't let himself wonder why Makoto wouldn't want to sit next to him anymore, it would destroy the warm feelings that were coursing through his bursting veins.

* * *

During class, Haruka had allowed himself to gaze at _him_ just a few times, not too much but certainly not too little. He was never rewarded with a glance and slowly but surely, Haruka felt his heart clench together in pain. It had started out beautifully, gazing at each other, losing themselves in their gazes but it was over and it was clear that_ he_ would not gaze back anymore. Haruka looked at Rose and the lovely blonde would just smile at him, coaxing him with some sort of comfort. He was glad that she was here when he had all the trouble in the world to pay attention to anything that was said during class.

The bell rung loudly and Haruka looked up at the hand that was offered to him. He wanted to smile but he cast his gaze downwards as he realised the hand did not belong to the person he loved deeply. Haruka grabbed Rose's hand and he tried his best to smile but somehow, it didn't come out very well.

"I guess he is the person that you're missing." Rose spoke softly and she gazed at the olive-haired male for the first time today. She felt sad and could not believe that anyone could be so cold and callous. She gripped Haruka's hand tightly and led the raven-haired male out of the classroom.

* * *

Rose was determined to lift Haruka's mood during the lunch-break. She dragged Haruka towards the music room and she was glad that she enrolled herself into the music-club. Haruka didn't bother to ask her where they were going because his mind was filled with empty emotions.

Haruka had never been in here before and he took in his surroundings. He was standing on a big stage that had a grand piano in the middle. When he looked to his left, he could see all sorts of instruments that he hardly even knew.

"Scream." Rose said with a firm voice and that was enough to bring Haruka back to reality.

"Scream?" Haruka asked with furrowed brows. Since when does screaming help?

"No one can hear you when you're here. Just scream, let it all out."

Haruka looked taken aback and he honestly could not believe that screaming would help him with his problems. What would he scream? Who would he scream for?

"Want me to scream first?"

Haruka nodded, unsure what it would be like when Rose would scream. He could not imagine that she would ever feel the need to scream, to him, she seemed perfect. A loud and terrifying scream filled Haruka's ears and all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He bit his lip, trying to stifle his smile. This seemed so silly but he could already feel his spirits being lifted.

"Together?" Rose asked softly as she took one of Haruka's hands in her own. The raven-haired male nodded and they screamed out loud together, just this once. Haruka smiled an honest smile for the first time today and when he looked in Rose's eyes, he could almost see his own reflection. _Smiling._

"Now, laugh." She said cheerfully and Haruka shook his head. Smiling had been such a big step already, he didn't know if he would be able to laugh out loud at a time like this.

"Together then." She sighed deeply and she started laughing out loud, hoping to entice Haruka to drop his shields. Haruka found himself smiling and not too soon after, he was laughing out loud. It wasn't that loud but it was something and he could feel a deadweight drop from his shoulders. Haruka could still feel a very real pain in his chest but it was bearable for now, he would bear it just because of _him._

* * *

When Haruka entered the classroom again, he was surprised to see that _he_ was not there anymore.

"You should go look for him." A soft and very familiar voice said behind him and he was glad he had _her_ for support. Haruka nodded at Rose and he left the classroom again. The raven-haired male ran through the halls and corridors even though that was far from allowed. Haruka was panting loudly as he opened the door to the roof. He gazed outside and he saw what he wanted to see and moreover, what he _needed_ to see. Haruka took a very hesitant first step but he found himself walking towards the object of his affection.

Haruka knelt in front of _him and _gazed at the beautiful face that he could never forget. The _beauty _that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life and if it was going to be that way, it was fine. It was always fine since it would be _him_ and no one else that would follow him everywhere.

"Why are you here Haruka?"

Haruka winced because he hated it when _he_ called him like that.

"I wanted to see you." Haruka replied softly and he felt miserable because his gaze was not returned, not even now that they were so close to each other.

"Is that so?" _he_ spoke with a very uninterested tone and Haruka was not used to that. He needed that soft and soothing voice not this distant and cold resonance.

"I _needed_ to see you." Haruka tried to keep his touches to himself but all he wanted to do was keep _him_ pressed against his body, just like it should always be. _Close and together._

* * *

When _he_ finally looked up, Haruka's eyes widened with horror. These were not the eyes he had been longing to gaze in, these were so different, cold, distant and extremely dull. All the life had been sucked out of them and it occurred to Haruka that _he _did not have anyone that comforted _him_ in the last few days. Haruka had met Rose and she was able to soothe him when he needed it. Haruka gasped as he saw a very vivid bruise on _his_ neck and Haruka wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what type of bruise this was. He had had so many over the past few weeks and there was no way in hell that Haruka had been the cause.

"Where did you get that?" Haruka said with a very firm and angry voice. Who had branded him? Why and moreover, when?

"Doesn't matter." The reply was curt and Haruka would not take that as a final answer. He just couldn't be satisfied with a stupid and meaningless answer like that. He had the right to know!

"It matters to me!" Haruka shouted and he gripped _his_ shirt and demanded _he _looked at him with a very piercing gaze. Haruka would not back down now, not this time!

"Tell me!" Haruka shouted even louder and he could feel all of his sanity sink from his mind. If _he_ would not give an answer soon, only a divine force would be able to hold him back.

"It's meaningless." The reply sent Haruka over the edge and he yanked _his _face towards his own. Violently pressing his lips against _his._ The raven-haired male didn't care that his kiss was not returned properly, all he could focus on was the burning sensation that stemmed from his lips. _His _touch was what Haruka needed and he would grasp it for as long as he could.

"Is that meaningless as well? Why do you have a love bite on your neck?" Haruka demanded as he pressed his forehead against _his._

"_It's because of you…"_

**Hello lovelies,**

**How is everybody doing? :) Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I tried to keep Makoto and Haruka away from each other but I just couldn't help myself. I need to see my two babies together :p**

**My autumn break is coming up and I was wondering if anyone perhaps as some good ideas to relax. I'm trying to plan an activity for each day but I'm kind of stuck :p Ideas are welcome! **

**Lots of love!**

**Have a wonderful day/night/dawn/noon/… whatever!**


	32. I dare you to Move

_**I dare you to Move**_

Haruka stared out of the window in his classroom. The sky was painted bright blue and it consoled the raven-haired male in an odd way. He had left Makoto on the roof as soon as the bell for the next period had rung. He had tried to encourage the olive-haired male to join him in class again but the latter refused. Haruka had only dared to kiss Makoto once and it was enough to make his heart bleed with love. Sadly enough, Makoto didn't return his feelings at all, effectively pushing Haruka away even further.

When Haruka looked over at Rose she would always smile at him even if there was nothing to smile at really. With one simple look she could comfort Haruka when he needed it. Rose had many faces but all of them made Haruka feel safe and sound, knowing that she would be there to hold him when needed.

Haruka slumped his head on his desk and sighed when he realised they still had one hour left. He was surprised to hear some shuffling around him and his eyes darted upwards. A small smile tugged at his lips as he noticed Makoto sitting behind his desk again. Rose hadn't even bothered to look at the olive-haired male.

"You okay," she asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah," Haruka murmured softly, picking up the right book for the next lesson. He was really counting down the minutes. He had swim practice afterwards, even if it wasn't the same without Makoto. The boy wouldn't be able to swim for another three weeks and Haruka missed him so much…

During class, Haruka would sneak a peek at Makoto but his glances were never returned. Makoto just sat there, looking uninterested as if he was really being held against his will. Haruka hated the fact that Makoto wouldn't talk to him anymore. They had always talked to one another when something was wrong but it hadn't occurred yet that there was something wrong _between_ them.

Haruka's heart fluttered as the bell rang loudly. He couldn't wait to immerse himself in the water, hoping it would sooth the ache he had been feeling ever since Makoto wanted distance.

"Will you come watch me swim?" Haruka asked as he helped Rose putting away her books in her bag.

"Uhm, I have music rehearsal first but I'll come afterwards," she said with a warm smile. She was happy with the invitation and she would love to see Haruka while he was doing the thing he loved most.

Haruka nodded and smiled a small smile before dashing out of the classroom. On his way out, he of course shot a loving glance at Makoto that seemed to go unnoticed. He wondered how long Makoto would be so distant but right now, all he really needed was a good and long soak.

* * *

"Who are you," the question startled Rose and she looked up at a boy with dull-looking green eyes.

"I'm Rose," she replied curtly, taking aback by the rudeness of the question.

"What do you want from Haruka," Makoto asked with squinted eyes as if he was looking at some kind of dangerous animal.

"Nothing," Rose said as he picked up her bag to walk out of the classroom. She wondered how Makoto even dared to ask such questions as he was the one treating Haruka like a dick.

"I don't believe you," Makoto huffed in annoyance and he didn't do well to hide his jealously.

"Believe what you want, you're an idiot anyway," Rose said as she walked past the olive-haired male feeling angry and upset. She normally didn't let people get under her skin like that but Makoto was radiating waves that she didn't like at all.

Just when Rose was about to leave the classroom, an idea hit her. She turned around and gazed at the olive-haired male.

"I dare you to move."

* * *

Haruka floated around in the pool aimlessly. He was happy and content to let the water take him where it wanted. He didn't have to practice ruthlessly as everybody seemed to know that he wasn't having a very good day. He tried to relax and enjoy his soak but something was missing. It seemed odd to float around without Makoto hovering over him, checking how he was doing. Haruka also dreaded the fact that he would have to hoist himself up later, without Makoto's help. Over the years, Makoto had always been there waiting by the edge of the pool. Haruka had grown so accustomed to having Makoto with him that it seemed all so unreal. Everything that happened the last few days seemed like a really bad nightmare and Haruka wondered when he would ever wake up.

The raven-haired male looked up as he heard someone walking around the edge of the pool. He smiled when he noticed Rose was standing there, head tilted slightly, smiling brightly at him.

"You seem happy," Haruka stated as he swam closer to her. Rose knelt next to the pool and the smile seemed to be glued on her face.

"It's cause I am happy," she said with a cheery face. Haruka wondered whether it was healthy to be this happy.

"Is there a reason why?" he asked softly as he splashed a bit of water at her bare feet.

"Maybe," she said with a flirty wink.

Haruka huffed in frustration and let himself sink beneath the water. He wasn't really in the mood for riddles because those usually made his head spin. Haruka wasn't in the mood for anything that required heavy thinking and judgement for that matter.

"Meet me outside in half an hour or so, you'll see what made me happy," Rose said while standing up again. She walked with easy grace towards the door and she left a very confused Haruka behind. What could be so important that she had that smile plastered across her face? Whatever drugs she was on, Haruka wouldn't mind a dose because he felt anything but happy. With a deep sigh he swam a few laps with easy grace. He loved the feel of the water caressing his skin and it made him feel semi-relaxed. Haruka looked at the edge of the pool and pulled himself up for the first time in a very long time, he couldn't even remember the last time he had to get himself out of the pool. _Never again._

* * *

With a slightly faster pace than usual, he walked towards the entrance of the school. He had thought about all kinds of surprises that Rose had for him but what he saw was the one thing that he didn't expect.

Haruka glanced at the olive-haired male that was staring at the concrete ground. He stood next to Rose and Haruka wondered what would happen next. Would something good come out of this meeting or would it end up stabbing Haruka in the heart once more? He couldn't picture a good outcome since every encounter he had with Makoto was a grim and emotionless one, at least from Makoto's part.

Haruka stood next to Rose and eyed the duo suspiciously. Never in a million years did he imagine Rose would be able to convince Makoto to give them another chance. The raven-haired male felt his heart race, waiting anxiously for the events that were about to occur.

Rose glanced nervously at Haruka and Makoto. She had managed to lure the olive-haired male with a smooth lie but now that she both had them together, she wondered what the next step would be. She had hoped that once they were together they would share glances but even that did not happen. They both stared at the ground like idiots and Rose wondered whether the two actually knew anything about love in the first place.

"Right, since none of you dares to speak," Rose began to talk slowly but very clearly. She knew that she needed to sound strong and confident if she wanted their attention.

"I dare you, Makoto, to beat me at the shooting game in the arcade," she spoke confidently and glanced a very strong look at the olive-haired male.

Makoto furrowed his brows and looked at her with suspicion. Why would she want to dare him in the first place? He was number one when it came to that game and he wondered why she would want to lose so badly.

"If I win, you go out on a date with Haruka, a date that I set up completely", Rose continued her proposition and she had the full attention of both males. She could hear Haruka gasp softly beside her, wondering what the Hell she was doing but she knew exactly what she wanted.

"What do I get if I win?" Makoto inquired while glancing briefly at Haruka before turning his gaze on the beautiful girl.

"Anything you like," she said with a warm smile. She knew she had to offer something major if she wanted the olive-haired male to take the bait.

"I want a date with you if I win," Makoto said with fierce determination.

Haruka felt his world crashing down. Why on Earth would he want a date with Rose? Was he deliberately trying to crush his heart by asking out his friend? He didn't even know Rose and yet he was asking a date as a prize. Haruka wasn't sure he would be able to survive if those two went on a date. He felt all the courage he had left in his shivering body, dissipate into thin air. This would not go down well.

"_Deal."_

**Hello people! :)**

**Sorry it took a while to update but I'm writing so many things lately that I hardly know what to finish first :p Shame on me! I'm not quite sure who will win the dare so feel free to make a suggestion ;)**

**PS: For anyone that reads my new Drabbles series. Next story that will be up will be called: Be my Halloween Pumpkin :p So look out for that in a few days, if you seem interested :)**

**Thank you all for the many ideas for my upcoming holiday! It will be filled with writing and cooking :D Also, big thanks to everybody who still reads this story! I was thinking of maybe quitting because I can imagine that it got boring but apparently a lot of you still like it and I'm so grateful for that! :D Love you all!**

**Feel the love I'm sending all of you :D**


	33. Daring and Caring

_**Daring and Caring**_

Haruka fidgeted his fingers nervously while standing in the arcade. He shot a glance at Rose who seemed relaxed and confident enough. He wondered how she was able to stay so calm and concentrated. He knew that as soon as he saw Makoto, he couldn't be calm and relaxed, he ached for his touch and each day that passed by was utter torment for the raven-haired male. He yearned for the olive-haired male so badly and Haruka wondered how long he would have to be without him.

"Stop worrying," Rose said with a gentle smile.

"I can't," Haruka muttered reluctantly, he knew that he was probably rubbing his nerves unto Rose but he couldn't help it. If she won the bet he would get a date with Makoto and perhaps that's what they needed to work things out.

"I wouldn't have dared him if I wasn't sure I could beat him, relax, please you're making me nervous as well," Rose smiled broadly and turned her attention to some random person that was playing a racing game.

Haruka averted his gaze and tried to keep still as best as possible. He tried to think of his date that he would have with Makoto. He wondered what kind of activities Rose would set up for the two of them. Would she go for something romantic or something adventurous. Perhaps he should let her know what Makoto liked and disliked because she hardly knew the olive-haired male.

* * *

Haruka shivered and glanced at the entrance of the arcade. He blinked a few times and then his brain finally registered that Makoto was here. He smiled a small smile but Makoto didn't seem to notice or he didn't seem to care because he hardly glanced at the raven-haired male. Haruka sighed deeply and he looked down to see that Rose had taken his hand and she held it firmly to give him some support. She knew that Makoto's distance was very straining and she tried to reassure Haruka in every way that she could.

"Hi, I'm glad you came," Rose greeted Makoto with a warm smile and the olive-haired male smiled back at her. It stung Haruka like crazy because he would smile at her but not at him. Haruka was glad he could feel Rose squeeze his hand again, she would be there for him not matter what.

"Shall we begin then? I don't have that much time," Makoto's voice sounded strong and confident and Haruka tried to remind himself that the olive-haired male was just going through some sort of phase.

"Sure, I'll take the pink gun and you can take the blue one," Rose said happily while picking up the gun. She entered a coin into the machine to get the show on the road.

Haruka glanced nervously at the pair in front of him. He could only see their backs and the screen. He felt his heartbeat pick up because he didn't know who would win. Rose seemed confident enough but Haruka knew that Makoto was brutal at this game. Haruka bit his lip and he was startled when he felt a warm liquid ooze down his chin. He wiped it away with his finger and only then did he realise he was biting his lip so hard that he drew blood from it. He tried to tell himself to be calm but he simply couldn't. The tension in his body was almost too hard to take, he could use another scream-session with Rose right now.

He dared to glance at the screen and he sighed when he saw that Rose had accumulated 100 points more than Makoto. Perhaps she would really be able to beat him and give Haruka the gift of a life-time.

Haruka was glad that he could secretly watch Makoto from afar. He hadn't been able to do so in quite a while and it was liberating. He had grown to love every little piece of Makoto and he ached for the boy with all his heart. He needed to hold him, he needed to be close to him, talk to him about important things and stupid things, he yearned to kiss and more importantly, he yearned to love him.

Haruka's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud boom in the sky. The weather had been awful all day but now it seemed like the storm really broke through. Haruka shuddered because he knew that Makoto wasn't a huge fan of raging storms. He wondered who would be there to comfort him later on…

The raven-haired male looked at the screen and his eyes widened. The score was tied at the moment and Haruka bit his lip in frustration again. They both still had one life left and he wondered if Rose would be able to pull it off. Another boom in the sky sounded louder than ever and everything went black…

* * *

"What the," Rose muttered as she turned around to look at Haruka. It was still early in the evening so there was a bit of light shining through the large windows of the arcade.

"The power went out," Haruka said blankly and he wanted to kick someone out of sheer frustration.

"How long will it take to come back?" Makoto wondered more to himself and he looked over at Rose for some sort of divine answer.

"I don't know," she muttered and she walked over to Haruka and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Now what?" Haruka asked and Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps we should wait and then try again?" she suggested while looking over her shoulder at the olive-haired male.

"Too much effort," Makoto responded curtly and Haruka giggled softly. Not in a million years did Haruka think Makoto would say such a thing. He was glad that he still affected the olive-haired male somehow.

The three remained silent for a minute and they didn't pay attention to the hustle of other people that surrounded them.

"How about I go on a date with Rose tomorrow and the day after that, I'll go on a date with Haruka," Makoto's suggestion sent a shiver up Haruka's spine and he couldn't believe what he heard.

"I don't know," Rose said with furrowed brows. She wasn't exactly keen on the idea of going on a date with the olive-haired male because that would shatter Haruka's heart even more.

"It's the only logical solution since the score was tied anyway."

Rose looked at Haruka and she could see that the raven-haired male was falling apart. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She pressed her lips against his ear and whispered:

"I'll get him back to you, I promise."

Haruka knew that she was speaking the truth so with a deep sigh, he agreed with a quick nod. He didn't look at Makoto because he knew that he would start crying the moment he would glance at the olive-haired male.

"It's a date then," Makoto said with a gentle voice.

Haruka could feel Rose shiver next to him and he looked at her with a worried expression. It wasn't particularly cold in the arcade even though the heating had just been turned off because there was no power.

"I have to go now, I'll see you two tomorrow then," she said hastily and Haruka noticed that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked while grabbing her hand to stop her from bolting out of the arcade. It was still storming outside so she shouldn't go anywhere.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine, don't worry, I really have to go now," Rose pried away her hand and she ran out of the arcade as fast as she could.

Haruka blinked and wondered what had gotten into his precious friend. He had never seen her like that and he was determined to find out what was wrong with her. Perhaps a thorough inquisition tomorrow would bring the answer Haruka was looking for.

* * *

"So, want to walk home together? I have an umbrella with me," Makoto's voice was soft and Haruka's heart fluttered at the suggestion. He couldn't believe that Makoto would want to walk home with him. He excitedly nodded and they walked out of the arcade.

Haruka held the umbrella above their heads as best as he could since Makoto was the taller one. They both remained silent through the walk home but it was a comfortable type of silence. For the first time, Haruka felt like everything would be okay.

He jumped up a little when Makoto whispered the following words:

"_I still care about you,…"_

**Hello everybody!**

**My autumn break has officially begun! :D I'm going to try and update my stories every day or every other day :) So you can expect a lot of updates :) Haruka's basement will be updated later today(if you're also following that one) and I'm also super busy writing some more one-shots :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I hope you're looking forward to the next one!**

**Lots of love from a very happy Lavareef :D**


	34. Catch my Heart

_**Catch my Heart**_

Haruka shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He was all alone at school today and the two vacant seats next to him were agonizing. He was glad that no other student had dared to sit next to him but he hated the fact that both Makoto and Rose were absent today. He knew that Makoto had to go to the hospital to get a walking boot for his leg so that he could finally walk around without crutches but Haruka was also worried about Rose. She had left them so suddenly yesterday and he hadn't heard from her ever since.

Haruka gazed outside and remembered the walk he had with Makoto yesterday. He kept repeating the sweet things that Makoto said to him in his mind. _He still cares about me…_ Haruka sighed deeply and decided to pay attention in class for once, he would probably need to pass his notes to Rose and Makoto later so he tried to make them proud by actually paying attention.

* * *

Rose sleepily opened one eye and she immediately registered the beeping sounds that surrounded her. They were so familiar to her by now and she let her opened eye close again, she wasn't ready to wake up just yet.

"Sweetie, wake up," Rose's mother spoke softly while rubbing the hand that belonged to her daughter. Rose did as she was told and she opened her eyes and tried to keep them open as long as possible. She knew she was in the hospital but she had not sense of time.

"What time is it," Rose asked her mother who looked at her with a worried expression.

"It's ten in the morning, you've been asleep ever since you passed out at home yesterday," Rose's mother tried her best to sound normal but Rose could hear the worrying tone in her voice. She had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes because her mother always worried about her.

"When can I go home?"

"The treatment is over in half an hour, I suppose we'll be ready to go in an hour and a half, you know,…"

"Yeah yeah, I know," Rose said while turning her head to gaze outside of the window. The sky was clear and Rose wondered whether Haruka would be okay on his own. She knew he wouldn't really be all alone but she still worried about the raven-haired male.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly to no one in particular, still hoping that Haruka wouldn't feel that lonely without her.

* * *

Haruka was glad when he received a text message from Rose saying that she wasn't feeling well in the morning but that everything was fine now. She even asked him to come over and help her get ready for the date with Makoto. At first, Haruka wondered why she would want to put him through that but she explained that Haruka could decide how she looked and that made him feel better. He also knew that Rose would try to soothe and comfort him and that is what he had been yearning for all day. He also wanted to tell her about the progress he made with Makoto yesterday, so he was glad when the bell rang loudly that he could bolt out of there to go over to Rose. He had genuinely missed her comforting smile throughout the day. He hasn't known her for that long but she had already found a way into his fragile heart. Haruka ran some parts of the road just because he was desperate for some company since he had been rather alone. He wasn't alone during recess because he had Nagisa and Rei but they weren't there during classes of course.

Haruka pressed the doorbell on the front door and waited patiently for Rose to come and open the door. When the door opened, Haruka couldn't help but smile at his cute friend. She looked like she had just taken a shower because her hair wasn't completely dry yet.

"Come in," Rose said cheerfully while stepping aside to let the raven-haired male in.

"I've missed you today," he said while gazing at her with small but warm smile.

"I'm sorry, I really wasn't feeling too well," she said hastily while taking Haruka's hand to lead him into the living room. Rose knew that she would have to tell him about her condition at some point but she found it hard to talk about. She was glad that she didn't show any physical signs yet but she knew that was also just a matter of time. It was her own fault that things got out of hand yesterday because she didn't have her treatment on time.

She sat Haruka down on the couch and took a seat next to him. It didn't take Haruka long before he caved in and talked about everything that happened yesterday when Rose had left the pair alone in the arcade.

* * *

Haruka stood in front of Rose's drawer rather awkwardly. How in the world would he manage to pick out a dress that she should wear later tonight. On one hand, he didn't want her to look too pretty but on the other hand, he couldn't imagine Rose looking bad either. Haruka let his hands trail over the soft fabric of the dresses and glanced at them one by one. His eyes landed on a little black dress that had lace trimmings on the shoulders. Haruka tilted his head and decided that this would probably be a good choice. He picked up the dress and placed in on the bed carefully. He sat on the bed and waited for Rose to come out of the bathroom. Haruka couldn't help but glance around the room and so he noticed that the bedside table wasn't fully closed and he peaked inside, curiosity taking the better of him. His eyes widened when he saw five bottles filled with pills inside and he couldn't help but worry. Why did she have so many, and what were they for anyway? When Rose entered the room he couldn't help but stare at her, perhaps he could see something off but he saw nothing. She looked completely normal and healthy and that made Haruka worry even more.

"Is something wrong with you," he blurted out while gazing at Rose with worried eyes.

"No silly, why would there be," Rose said with a warm smile while stepping towards the bed.

"Because,…" Haruka was cut off by Rose when she picked up the dress while placing a soft kiss on Haruka's cheek. The raven-haired male was startled by the sign of affection and he decided to probe Rose about the pills some other time.

* * *

When Rose entered her bedroom half an hour later, Haruka could only gape at her. She looked beautiful and a few alarm bells were ringing loudly in Haruka's mind. What would Makoto think when he saw her like that? What if Makoto fell in love with her? Rose picked up on Haruka's worries and she crouched next to him.

"Please don't worry, I don't plan on making this date comfortable or anything," she spoke softly while rubbing her hand affectionately against Haruka's cheek.

He looked at her with a sad expression because he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel right now. When he was talking to her earlier, he was so happy but now he felt sort of left out. His best friend would go on a date with another close friend and he could already picture them ending up together because they were so perfect in their own way.

"You're perfect and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Rose said softly while wiping away a stray tear that had seemed to worm his way down Haruka's cheek. The raven-haired male managed a small smile and Rose pressed her forehead against his to comfort him. Her hands rubbed his arms affectionately and they stayed like that for a little while.

"I promise that I will return him to you, he still loves you, he's just having a hard time showing that."

Haruka looked up and nodded slightly, he knew she was correct but right now, his heart was shattering again because he was so damn insecure. Why couldn't he just believe that everything would be okay?

* * *

Haruka jumped up a little when the doorbell rang and he realised he should've probably gone home by now.

"Shall I go?" He asked while getting up. Rose looked at him with a questioning gaze while she was putting her earrings in.

"Uhm, you can also stay here if you like, I don't think I'll be gone that long," she said while closing the lid of her jewellery box.

"I'll just go home but uhm, I was wondering if you could come over later, I don't feel like being alone tonight," Haruka could feel his cheeks flush. Never in a million years did he think he would ask a girl to stay the night. He had only had sleepover with guys but he still hoped that she would say yes. He needed to hear her talk about the date even though it would probably be painful to hear.

"Sure, just stay here until I leave and then you can go home, Makoto doesn't need to know that you're here," Rose quickly walked over to Haruka to give him another reassuring peck on the cheek before she left the room.

* * *

Makoto glanced at Rose as they were walking along the promenade. Even though it was supposed to get chillier during this time of year, they were lucky because it was rather warm outside. The breeze was gentle and warm and the scent of the sea was carried towards them. It was soothing to Makoto because it reminded him of Haruka. He wanted to hurt Haruka by asking out Rose but now Makoto regretted that decision. Not because Rose wasn't a nice person but because he didn't feel the need to hurt the raven-haired male anymore. During their walk together, Makoto realised how much he missed Haruka, how much he needed him. He wasn't ready to do anything physical yet but he did feel the need to be close to him. Not to touch but to just be together and to enjoy each other's company.

"What do you love about Haruka," Rose asked softly while shooting a dazzling smile at Makoto. If he wasn't so madly in love with Haruka, he might consider chasing after such a beauty.

"Well, a lot of things," Makoto muttered softly because he was a little surprised by the question. Why did she want to know?

"Define, a lot of things," Rose laughed softly and her eyes sparkled under the setting sun. Rose knew exactly what she was doing, she was determined to show Makoto why Haruka deserved another chance and she would so anything to make Makoto realise that he still loved Haruka. She realised that it was a bit sneaky but it was probably the only way to achieve the ultimate goal of reuniting those two.

"It's hard," Makoto whined a little but he couldn't deny the smirk on his face.

"Try," Rose teased back and she poked out her tongue. The two found a bench to sit on and they gazed out to the sea.

"Well, he's gorgeous for starters, he's sweet and caring even though he doesn't always show that very well, I love the bond that we share because I don't have that with anyone else. I think he's adorable when he's asleep because then he can't do anything mischievous," Makoto chuckled when he said the last part because Haruka could be a little devil from time to time.

"Sounds like you still care about him," Rose nudged Makoto's shoulder lightly and the olive-haired male nodded.

"Isn't it time that you showed that to him then?" Rose asked while shooting a soothing and warm smile at Makoto. She realised that he was just as insecure as Haruka was. Perhaps locking them in the same room and not letting them until they made up was an option. Rose chuckled at her own thoughts and Makoto looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Never mind, just some silly thoughts," she said hastily before Makoto deemed her to be crazy.

"I just find it difficult to be… physical," Makoto said softly but Rose did hear him loud and clear.

"No one says you have to be that way, you can just spend some time together without touching or kissing, just like we're doing right now. There's nothing wrong with just talking," Rose tilted her head to gaze at Makoto. She could see the sparkle in his eyes whenever he talked about Haruka and she knew that everything would be fine eventually.

"Haru isn't much of a talker," Makoto chuckled while returning the gaze.

"I'm sure he has a lot to say to you so don't be afraid, everything will be okay eventually. You just have to let him come close enough," Rose smiled and Makoto realised that she was right. It was strange because he hardly knew her but she looked like an angel from heaven. An angel that would bring their broken hearts back together. He could picture her catching their hearts and mending them together. The thought made Makoto smile and he decided to give them another chance, they _deserved_ another chance.

* * *

Haruka was sprawled on top of his bed, afraid to close his eyes. He had been restless ever since Rose walked out of the door. He had returned to his own house minutes after she left but he felt oddly misplaced. He had this nibbling feeling and he couldn't shake it. Was he jealous? Haruka tossed in his bed again and before he realised it, he came crashing to the ground. He grabbed his head in agony and cursed himself for being this silly.

* * *

Since Makoto was a true gentleman, he walked Rose back to her house. She didn't tell Makoto that she would head on over to Haruka later on. He didn't need to know that, right now, everything was fine and she was determined to keep it that way.

"Thank you for the lovely date," Rose bowed her head in gratitude and Makoto was taken aback a little. Did she really enjoy the date?

"No problem, I had a wonderful time as well," Makoto smiled his signature smile that had been hidden for a few days now. He was glad that he was able to be himself again. He had hated himself for being cold and distant but he didn't know how to behave otherwise. Rose made him realise that he should always be himself because there was nothing wrong with that. It was okay to have doubts but it wasn't okay to push away the people that cared about you.

"_Just let him come to you, as close as he wants to be."_

**Hello everybody!**

**Wow, I don't think I've ever written such a long chapter for this story :O Hope you don't mind! Next chapter will contain the date between Haruka and Makoto and I'm super stocked to write about that! It'll be so fluffy! :D **

**I'm currently working really hard on my short stories as well and I hope to finish the next one later today or tomorrow at latest :)**

**Sorry for the FFVIII reference but I'm currently replaying that game since it's my fav game of all time :$**

**How is everybody doing by the way? Do you also have a holiday right now or not? If not, when if your next holiday coming up? :) On Tuesday I'm going to celebrate my boyfriend's birthday and I'm rather nervous about my gift… woops :) I hope he likes it :)**

**Lots of love!**


	35. Love will find a Way

_**Love will find a Way**_

Haruka was sprawled on top of his bed. He had been relaxed ever since Rose had come over. She had immediately comforted him and given him the courage he needed. She told him that Makoto was still in love with him and that had almost brought him to tears. He had known of course, but to hear it was the reassurance he had been craving for.

When Rose entered Haruka's room he couldn't help but stare at her. He had never noticed it before but she had a tattoo on her right hipbone. He could count three small stars but somehow he knew that there were more but they were hidden by the blue shorts she was wearing.

"I never knew you had that," He pointed vaguely at the tattoo. Somehow he wondered why she had gotten something like that in the first place. Haruka couldn't imagine that he would ever get one. It seemed like something that hurt and it was for forever, what if you didn't like it anymore after a few years?

"Oh that, I actually have several," Rose smiled a warm smile before sitting on the bed next to the sprawled raven-haired male.

Haruka furrowed his brows, she had more than one? He could hardly believe that a cute girl like Rose would sport several drawings on her beautiful body.

"So you've obviously seen the stars already, I also have one on my ribs, that was the most painful one." Rose lifted her tank top to show Haruka her other tattoo and the raven-haired male could only gape. It was situated just below her left breast and Haruka tilted his head to check out all the details. It were two small swallows with a small rose in their beaks. Haruka thought it was beautiful and he was sure the tattoo had some sort of meaning but he was afraid to ask.

"It's beautiful," Haruka mused and he bit his lip. He wondered whether he could ask Rose if he could touch it. He didn't know people that had tattoos so it was his first time to see one up close.

"Why are you biting your lip?" Rose asked while laughing softly.

"I was uh, wondering whether I could uh,…"

"Yeah you're allowed to touch it," Rose finished his sentence and her chest rose and fell as she laughed.

Haruka brushed his fingers over the two birds and he smiled a small smile.

"Satisfied?" Rose mused as she pulled her tank top back down. She hugged her knees to her chest and glanced at the raven-haired male. Haruka nodded and smiled back at her.

"Do you have any other ones?" He asked with a shimmer of curiosity in his eyes.

"I have one more actually, but I'll show you that one some other time okay?" Rose said gently as he rocked softly back and forwards.

"Okay," Haruka replied as he closed his eyes. He was content with having Rose next to him. She wasn't the same as Makoto but somehow she comforted him greatly during this tough time. He was looking forward to tomorrow because he would finally be able to spend some alone time with the olive-haired male. He hoped that Makoto would be in a cheery mood, just like before. He had hated it when Makoto was cold and distant, that demeanour just didn't fit him properly.

"Shall we get some sleep then?" Rose pulled Haruka from his daydream and the raven-haired male nodded. She let herself fall backwards and sighed contently. It had been a very long time since she had slept with someone beside her.

Haruka snuggled up close to Rose and he could feel her stiffen before she draped her arm around him.

"Goodnight," she whispered as she turned off the small light next to the bed.

"Night," he whispered back.

* * *

The day had been a really long drag for Haruka. He had been high on ecstasy with every hour that passed. However, he was also nervous because tonight would be important and what if he screwed up royally? Rose had been nudging him all day and soothing him with the fact that everything would be okay but Haruka felt a nervous twitch every time he looked at Makoto.

"Nanase Haruka! If you don't calm down I'm going to kick you," Rose said playfully as she whacked him on the head lightly. Her face was graced with a bright smile and Haruka shook his head in exasperation. He hadn't just been making himself crazy but those around him as well. He glanced at the clock and he found that the last five minutes of the lesson were really ticking by too slowly. He stared down at the English sentences that he had to translate and he crinkled his nose out of boredom. He didn't like English and he thought it was way too much effort to learn the language. He picked up his pencil and tried to complete the exercise but his focus was off as usual, even more so than on other days. It was Friday after all and that last period of the day was always one too many. Just when he had formed the sentence he needed in his head, the bell rung loudly and he swept the books off of his table. The school day was over and he was glad. The teacher bid them all a nice weekend and Haruka nervously hopped on his feet as he waited for Rose to pack up her things. Haruka had asked her to join him as he got ready because he wanted some advice on his clothing. Rose had tried to tell him that he would look good no matter what but Haruka had insisted on it.

"I'll see you at seven then?"

Haruka was startled and he looked up to see Makoto smile at him. The raven-haired male blinked his eyes a few times because he wasn't used to the fact anymore that Makoto talked to him in school.

"Sure, I uh…" Haruka nervously fidgeted with his fingers.

"I'm looking forward to it too," Makoto finished his sentence and smiled another breath-taking smile before leaving the classroom. Haruka was dumbstruck as he stared at the door the olive-haired male just walked out of.

"Come on love-fool, let's get going," Rose dragged the still flustered raven-haired male out of the room.

* * *

Rose was sitting on the bed trying to catch her breath. Haruka had made her laugh so many times that her stomach actually hurt.

"You're such an idiot," she said while hiccupping.

"Don't mock me," Haruka said while trying to sound upset even though he failed miserably.

"Don't be so stupid then," Rose said while flopping down on the bed and clutching her heaving chest. She tried to regain a normal composure but Haruka was being so idiotic and his deadpan reactions didn't exactly help. Rose sat up and walked over to his closet. In a few minutes she had picked out the perfect outfit and when Haruka went to grab his swimming pants, the girl was gaping.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a horrified expression.

"I'm wearing them," the raven-haired male looked at the girl with a serious expression and all Rose could do was gape. If she gaped long enough Haruka might even grow a tail and two horns.

"Why?" she managed to ask while still staring with wide and alarmed eyes. Why would anyone want to wear swimming pants when they're not even going to swim. It was true that she did include a certain mass of water in their date but it was just meant to set a nice décor and nothing more.

"Because they're my lucky pair and I want to wear them."

Rose blinked as she tried to fit lucky and swimming pants into one sentence and she burst out into another fit of laughter. Haruka simply rolled his eyes and walked out of the bedroom. He guessed that she would never understand that part of him…

* * *

Haruka took a deep breath before opening his front door. When he saw the olive-haired male standing in front of him, Haruka had trouble containing himself. He just wanted to throw himself at him and hug him until the night made way for the upcoming day.

Haruka could feel Rose nudge his back and he glanced backward. She winked at him and gave him a reassuring squeeze in the side. Haruka turned his head back towards Makoto and glanced at him.

"Shall we get going?" He asked softly and Makoto simply nodded. Rose winked at Makoto as well and the two set off. They knew they had to head towards the beach first, Rose had gone all the way to set up the perfect date and all they had to do was follow the guidelines Rose had given Haruka before they'd left.

* * *

The walk towards the beach was silent but it was a comfortable kind of silence. Their hands would sometimes brush against each other and it made Haruka blush slightly each and every time. When they reached the beach Haruka could hear Makoto gasp softly. Rose had set up a pick-nick blanket with a matching basket filled with yummy foods and the scene just looked beautiful.

The sun was setting as the boys sat down to enjoy the goods that were left for them. When Makoto rummaged through the basket he stumbled upon a picture of him and Haruka. The sweet memory that the picture produced, ran through his mind.

"Do you remember that time we went to that new swimming park with Nagisa and Rei?" He gazed at Haruka and he was glad to see that the raven-haired male did remember that very vividly.

"Yeah, you almost broke your nose," Haruka tried his best not to laugh at his friends expense. He had been worried sick but they still managed to have a very nice day.

"We were just together then," Makoto stared out towards the sea, the breeze gently sweeping his bangs in front of his beautiful green gems.

"Yeah, everything was still simple back then," Haruka cast his eyes down, afraid to break at the memory.

The two boys glanced at each other and their eyes sparkled when they met. They had to miss each other for a few days now and enough was enough. They needed each other even though they had some obvious problems between them. Haruka was glad that Makoto would finally look at him, he deserved to be looked at.

"What do you love about me?" Makoto blurted out and the moment he realised what he said, he could feel his cheeks heat up.

Haruka simply gazed at the olive-haired male and Makoto could see him thinking all kinds of things. Whenever Haruka was in deep thought, his nose would crinkle slightly. Makoto used to take note of every little thing that changed in Haruka's expression. Since it hardly happened it was oh so special when something did change from his usual flat and uninterested expression.

"Well, I love the fact that you're so strong, you've always protected me even when you were scared yourself. I kind of like the fact that you're a scaredy cat from time to time, gives me the chance to protect you." Haruka's voice was soft but a touch of love lingered in his soothing voice. Makoto's shivered when he listened to Haruka. He wondered how he was able to survive without him for so long.

Haruka cast his eyes down at his own shivering hands and he wondered why he wasn't wearing their rings. He started to feel uneasy because he was certain that he didn't take them off. He tried his best to hide his worry and he smiled a small and shy smile at Makoto.

"You're wonderful," Makoto whispered as he took one of Haruka's hands in his own. It was a small gesture but it sent sparks through the both of them.

The breeze picked up and Haruka shivered a little. It wasn't particularly cold but it wasn't that warm either. He looked up when he saw that Makoto put his jacket around his shoulders. Makoto's scent immediately filled Haruka's nose and his mind went hazy. The scent was so familiar and the fact that he had to miss it hurt the raven-haired male.

"Shall we get going again, I think we're supposed to go to the pool at school next," Makoto said while picking up the note that Rose had left behind for them in the basket. Haruka nodded and he refused to release Makoto's hand. He was able to hold it now and he would never let it go again.

* * *

When they arrived at the pool, it was Haruka's turn to gasp. The pool was lit up with small candles and since it was already getting quite dark, it was just beautiful. Haruka had to resist the urge to dive in because he knew that Makoto still wasn't able to swim. When Haruka looked over to his left he saw a blue tent and he chuckled. It meant that they'd have to sleep together tonight, that is… if Makoto wanted to as well.

"Haru, look!" Makoto exclaimed and he smiled broadly at Haruka. The raven-haired male was already glad that Makoto called him 'Haru' again but that smile almost made his heart flutter away into the night. The raven-haired male collected his thoughts and smiled broadly at the candles in front of the pool. They were fitted to form a huge heart and in the middle there was something twinkling and Haruka immediately knew what it was. They stepped towards the heart together and Haruka released Makoto's hand to pick up the two rings. Haruka shook his head as he realised that Rose must've stolen them last night when he was asleep.

He toyed with them in his hands for a few seconds before locking his gaze with Makoto's.

"_My dear Makoto, I know that I've made a lot of promises since we've been together. I didn't always keep them and I'm very sorry for that. I hope that one day you can forgive you because there's only one person that has my heart. I know I said that I didn't love you but I was wrong, so so wrong. I do love you and I hope that you will let me love you because you're the only one I want to be with…" _Haruka slipped the ring on Makoto's finger and the olive-haired male stole the other ring from Haruka's hands.

"_My dear Haru, everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you. I know I said that we would be better off alone. I know I broke your heart but I didn't mean to. I didn't know what had gotten into me but I now know that is not what I want. I don't want us to be apart anymore, I cannot stand to be separated from you. So if you'll let me, I'd like to be with you…"_

Tears were cascading down Makoto's cheeks as he gazed at the raven-haired male through blurry eyes.

Haruka shuffled closer towards Makoto and he kissed away every single tear.

"_Let me be the one that catches all of your tears…"_

**Small A/N: Hope you enjoyed another longer chapter of this story :) I'll see you all on Wednesday since I'll be off to celebrate my boyfriend's birthday tomorrow :)**

**PPS: Because of my obvious and extremely annoying insomnia, I've come up with another story, similar to the Slumber Party one (Crazy/funny/deranged/) so be on the lookout for that since that will come out in a few days I think. I'm going to kill myself with three active stories but I'll do my best to manage :) It'll feature the four lovely Iwatobi boys + Rin/Nitori and there will be an added extra but I won't say what/who that'll be :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	36. My Love

_**My Love**_

The moonlight shone brightly that night and it reflected on the blue water of the pool. Haruka gazed at the olive-haired male and felt his cheeks flush when Makoto returned his gaze. They had been sitting near the pool in a comfortable silence. From time to time, they would talk about small things, dancing around the more important things. Not that those things didn't matter but they would be dealt with later, when they were both strong enough to face them and they'd promised to face them together. Makoto yawned loudly and he looked at Haruka with a sleepy gaze.

"Shall we go to sleep?" Haruka suggested, quickly pushing himself up to hold out his hand to Makoto. During their life, it had always been Makoto to offer his hand to Haruka but the raven-haired male felt like a switch was in order. Makoto took his hand with a bright smile and he let himself be pulled up.

The tent was really large and there was plenty of room for the two of them. Makoto chuckled when he noticed there was only one sleeping bag, luckily, it was big enough to fit them both. The olive-haired male was glad that Haruka had met such a wonderful person because if it wasn't for her, Makoto hadn't dared to speak to Haruka. He had missed the raven-haired male with every breath he took yet he was too scared and upset to try and mend things.

* * *

A few minutes later, Haruka snuggled against Makoto and he inhaled the scent of the beautiful boy. The raven-haired male simply knew he would finally get the sleep he needed. Makoto draped his arm over Haruka's back and he laid his head against Haruka's.

"Hey Haru," Makoto asked softly, closing his eyes because they were starting to droop.

"Yeah?" Haruka replied while turning his head slightly to look at the olive-haired male.

"I'm glad you're here with me," Makoto's voice was soft and filled with love and Haruka couldn't help but smile on of his rare smiles.

"Me too, there's no other place I would want to be," Haruka said softly, rubbing his thumb over Makoto's cheek. The olive-haired male leaned into the touch and relished the closeness he had with Haruka right now. He lowered himself until he could bump his nose against Haruka's. They rubbed noses a little while and suddenly Haruka's eyes widened. He could feel Makoto's lips softly brush against his own and Haruka's heart would flutter out of his chest if it could. Haruka softly returned the kiss, not daring to deepen it because this touch meant so much to him. When Makoto pulled back, Haruka could feel his lips burn. He smiled at Makoto and he couldn't hide his blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Makoto teased while brushing his nose against Haruka's.

"I'm not blushing," Haruka retorted and he could feel his cheeks burn even harder.

"You're so cute," Makoto spoke softly while trying to stifle his laugh.

"I'm going to kill you with kisses if you don't stop," Haruka said and Makoto looked at him with lustful eyes. Haruka was slightly flustered by the gaze and he wondered what Makoto meant.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Haruka asked softly while feeling his cheeks heat up for another round of blushing. The raven-haired male tried to look away but not matter what, Makoto would always pop his head in his view.

"Please, no more promises you can't keep," Makoto said softly and Haruka blinked a few times. He cupped Makoto's face in his hands and pressed his lips against Makoto's softly. The kiss was sweet but as time ticked by slowly, it turned into something breath-taking. Haruka pulled away even if he really didn't want to, and he noticed they were both panting slightly. Makoto's gaze had changed into a look of want and desire and Haruka could only comply. He pressed Makoto on his back and crawled on top of him, their gazes never leaving each other. Haruka bowed down to trail kisses on Makoto's cheeks, pressing the last one firmly on Makoto's lips. Haruka didn't dare to nudge his tongue against Makoto's lips so he refrained, he wanted Makoto to make the first move. Soon enough, Makoto deepened the kiss and Haruka felt his mind go hazy. He had no notion of time and space as the only thing that truly mattered, was lying beneath him, showering him with love. When Haruka pulled away he could see a certain sadness crawl on Makoto's face and the raven-haired male wondered what he had done wrong.

"Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Haruka asked sounding worried and he bit his lip in nervous anticipation.

"No no, please don't think that," Makoto pulled Haruka into a warm embrace and the raven-haired male could feel himself relax again.

"Then tell me, please, we need to talk to each other about everything," Haruka pleaded because silence and secrets had destroyed everything one to many times. It was a little strange though, hearing Haruka plead for more talking as he was the one that remained silent most of the times. He kept his feelings inside and didn't want to share them with anyone but he realised he had been so wrong about that. He vowed to himself to talk to Makoto at every chance that he got.

"I just c-can't," Makoto sniffed as he hid his face in Haruka's hair.

"I don't understand, Makoto," Haruka tried to look up but he was kept down by the olive-haired male.

"I cannot be too physical yet, it still hurts," the olive-haired male was sobbing and Haruka could feel himself get bobbed up and down as Makoto's chest rose and fell rapidly trying to accommodate his sobs.

Haruka could finally wriggle out of Makoto's hold and he held Makoto's face in his shaking hands.

"We don't have to be, I'm sorry if I pushed you, I just want to be with you," Haruka soothed Makoto by rubbing his thumbs over Makoto's cheeks. The olive-haired smiled even though his eyes were still welling up with tears. Haruka kissed away the salty drops and pressed his forehead against Makoto's.

"You're my only love," he whispered before pulling Makoto on top of him to wish him a good night. He would hold the olive-haired male close the entire night.

* * *

Haruka's eyes fluttered open a few hours later. He was feeling extremely hot but he soon realised the cause of his sudden hot flares. Makoto was still snoring softly on his chest, his hot breath blowing over Haruka's bare chest. The raven-haired male took the time to gaze at Makoto, each feature carefully imprinted in his memory. Haruka remained as still as possible, afraid to wake up the beauty on his chest. Makoto stirred and blinked at Haruka with green sleepy eyes. Haruka noticed that the usual sparkle was back and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hi there," Haruka said while ruffling his hand through Makoto's soft hair.

"Hi," the olive-haired male spoke with a raspy voice, still visibly tired.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Best sleep I've had in days," Makoto said while flashing his dazzling smile, the last bits of sleep finally disappearing from his face.

"I'm glad, say, what shall we do today?" Haruka asked while gazing at the roof of the tent. He wanted to do something special today but he had no clue since most of the things were still rather difficult for Makoto and his broken leg.

"Oh, shall we go to the aquarium today? It's been so long," Makoto's eyes shined brightly and Haruka nodded in agreement.

"_Anything for you, my love."_

**A/N: I apologise for the fluff, I just couldn't help myself!**

**Thank you all so much for the love and support for me and this story! I cannot believe that so many people like, it really warms my heart! I never imagined this story would be so popular. Thank you all so so much! You're all the best!**

**Lots of love!**


	37. Tremor

_**Tremor**_

Rose found herself lying down on a hospital bed once again. She was used to it by now, it had been going on for a year by now. The dialysis-machine beeped loudly to announce the end of the treatment. She had to go to the hospital three times a week. She also had a machine at home but that was for daily use and that treatment didn't take nearly as long as the one in the hospital. Normally, her mother would tag along but she had some important things to do for work so she was all alone today. She did receive a scolding from the doctor because she hadn't completed the treatment from home yesterday. She'd been so busy with school and preparing Haruka for his date that she simply didn't have the time to sit still for two hours while on the dialysis. She pressed the bell for the doctor to come and release her from the machine. She looked outside and thought back of Haruka and Makoto. She hoped that they would have a good day at least.

* * *

Haruka pressed his head against the cool window of the train. He could idly see the trees flashing by and he smiled a little. He could feel Makoto's head leaning on his shoulder, the touch burned and he secretly craved for more. However, they were never that affectionate in public. Haruka's thoughts lingered back on their date yesterday and he couldn't help but feel happy and relieved.

The two boys stopped at the station and they hopped on the bus that would bring them to the aquarium. Half an hour later they reached their destination and Makoto was glad that the weather was being nice to them. A warm breeze blew his hair in front of his eyes and he swept his bangs away. Haruka grabbed his hand and together they got in line to purchase a ticket.

The aquarium had always been very fascinating to Haruka. He even imagined working here later on, as a trainer or just as a care-taker for the many animals. It was a gloomy place but the lighting was always in just the right place, shining brightly to show off the many sea creatures.

"Look at the sea turtles," Makoto said while dragging Haruka behind him. The raven-haired male would always take things slow, he could roam around this place and entire day but Makoto was so different. Whenever he saw something interesting, he would abandon all the rest to check it out.

"They're so cool," Makoto said while smiling brightly and Haruka couldn't help but stare at their reflection since the tank was so neatly polished.

"Yeah," he agreed and Haruka squeezed Makoto's hand. Normally he knew he should let go but he simply couldn't. For once, he didn't care about what other people would think, for all he cared, they could go fuck themselves.

* * *

The two continued their walk, stopping occasionally when Makoto saw something interesting again. To Haruka, everything was interesting but the dolphin exhibition was his favourite. Haruka felt a sharp tug at his hand as he was being dragged behind Makoto again. This time, Makoto walked as fast as he could, not that it was that fast considering his leg was in a cast.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked while stumbling over his feet slightly.

"Didn't you hear, they're going to feed the sea lions next, they're so cool!" Makoto exclaimed while pushing open the door to go to the outer area. Of course Haruka hadn't heard the announcement because to Haruka, sound didn't always take priority. When he could simply gaze at something, he would drown out all the sounds surrounding him. That's why Haruka never takes a train on his own because he simply knows he's going to miss all the important announcements.

Haruka smiled when he saw Makoto's cheery face when the sea lion grabbed yet another fish. The animal gulped it down like it hadn't been fed in weeks. A soft voice called out to the both of them and they looked up. A girl that must've been only a few years older waved at them while smiling broadly.

"Would you like to try and feed the sea lions?" She asked and Makoto's grin almost split his face in two.

"Why don't you do that, I'll take a few pictures while you're busy," Haruka suggested and Makoto followed the girl. The way that Makoto followed made him think of a puppy and Haruka could imagine Makoto sporting cute dog ears and a waggling tail. A few moments later, Makoto was standing next to the girl with a bucket of fish in his hands. Haruka could faintly see his hands were shaking, probably shivering with anticipation. The girl gave him a few instructions and soon enough, Makoto was engrossed in his task of feeding the three sea lions sitting in front of him. Haruka had never seen anything so cute and he pulled out his phone to snap a few pictures.

"That was so cool!" Makoto exclaimed when he was standing next to Haruka again. The raven-haired smiled and showed Makoto the pictures. The olive-haired male pulled Haruka into a warm embrace and Haruka closed his eyes to enjoy the touch.

"You're the best," Makoto whispered into Haruka's ear before pressing a very small kiss right under Haruka's ear. The raven-haired male hummed in appreciation and they pulled apart again.

* * *

"Shall we go to the dolphin exhibit next? I know you're looking forward to it," Makoto suggested and Haruka nodded in agreement. Makoto grabbed hold of Haruka's hand and they walked away. Haruka knew the way to the exhibit like the back of his hand so it didn't take them long. It seemed like the trainers were checking the last things before the show would start. Haruka had seen the show countless times when he was a child but he never got tired of it. His favourite part was when they would ask someone from the audience to take a swim with one of the dolphins. He always wanted to but since he was still a child, he wasn't allowed. The pair sat down on the front row and waited patiently for the show to start. The dolphins were already swimming happily in the giant tank and a smile tugged at Haruka's lips.

"You're just like them when you swim," Makoto whispered and Haruka looked up questioningly. He wouldn't know because he couldn't exactly watch himself swim.

"You're so beautiful when you swim, you're my favourite thing to look at," Makoto pressed a small kiss on Haruka's cheek and the raven-haired male felt his whole body burn. He loved it when Makoto was being this cute and he couldn't help but shake his head a little when Makoto chuckled.

They watched the show with wide eyes of amazement even though the shouts and gasps of the other people were annoying Haruka greatly. He tried to ignore the other people but it was rather hard considering they were so loud. When a dolphin jumped up from the water and jumped through a loop, Haruka's eyes widened. He knew that the moment would be close when they'd ask a volunteer but he decided to stay seated anyway. He didn't want to leave Makoto and he said nothing to indicate his true desire. However, Makoto did know that Haruka had always wanted to take a swim with the dolphins, he could never forget the sad expression on his friend's face when they were younger.

A loud voice called out over the audience and Makoto grabbed Haruka's hand forcefully to drag him up. Haruka was surprised because he was suddenly standing while all the other people were still sitting.

"How about you young man? Do you feel like a swim?"

Haruka looked around and he could see the people around him cheering him on. He peeked down at Makoto and the olive-haired male gave him a thumbs up. Haruka left his seat and he was being taken away by two trainers. While walking him to the dress room to put on a suit, he was given all the instructions he needed.

* * *

Makoto nervously fidgeted with his fingers as he awaited Haruka's arrival. Whenever he looked at the dolphins now, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something might go wrong. What if the dolphin would hit him with that large tail? What if a dolphin tried to eat him? Makoto shook his head at his silly thoughts, none of the shows had ever gone wrong and all Haruka had to do was hold the fin of the dolphin so what could possibly go wrong. The olive-haired male looked up and saw Haruka standing on the platform with the trainers. Makoto sat on the tip of his chair in anticipation. Haruka crouched down to get acquainted with the dolphin. Makoto could faintly see the smile on the raven-haired male's face and he relaxed instantly. Haruka would finally get his swim with a dolphin. Haruka was being lowered into the water together with a trainer. The raven-haired male grabbed the fin like he was instructed to and then the dolphin took off. At first, the pace was rather slow but it picked up gradually. Makoto held his breath but his heart clenched as he felt the ground shake. He wondered what was happening but then it hit him. An earthquake was gently shaking the ground and it became worse with every second that ticked by. People were starting to get nervous around him and some jumped up from their seats screaming. Makoto couldn't help but stare with horror at Haruka who was still swimming with the dolphin like nothing was wrong. However, the dolphin picked up on the tremors that were visibly increasing and the animal dove under water. Makoto's heart stopped when he saw Haruka get hit by the tail.

Screaming people surrounded Makoto as everyone made his way inside the aquarium again, but Makoto couldn't move even if he wanted to. His eyes followed the raven-haired male until he reached the bottom of the dolphin tank.

_He was shown his greatest nightmare…_


	38. Break Away

_**Break Away**_

The ground stopped shaking but to Makoto it didn't feel that way at all. He couldn't stop staring at the life-less body of Haruka at the bottom of the tank. He had tried to scream and shout but his voice dissipated into thin air every time he tried. Makoto couldn't move, his mind was screaming for him to do something but his body seemed to be frozen to the spot. His eyes were fixed on Haruka and not even tears were able to break their way through. His eyes darted towards the dolphin that had caused everything, the animal was now perfectly calm, unaware of the damage he had caused mere seconds ago.

* * *

A loud splash ringed in Makoto's ear and he saw the two trainers scoop Haruka up into their arms to bring him back up. The olive-haired male blinked at the tank and finally, his body started to move. He tried to run but he was unable to. When he reached the platform were Haruka was lying, he finally was able to cry. Loud wails of pain echoed through the air. He barely registered the fact that the trainers were administering CPR. He could only stare at the trickle of blood that seeped from the back of Haruka's head.

"Please don't let him die," Makoto's voice finally broke through even if it sounded broken.

The trainers didn't respond and continued their job dutifully, pumping on Haruka's chest and breathing their precious air into him. Makoto was trembling and shaking and he couldn't help shake the feeling that he would never see Haruka smile again, he would never be able to drown into those beautiful oceanic eyes, he would never be able to feel those soft lips against his own, he would never be able to love Haruka the way he deserved to be loved. It broke Makoto and he grabbed Haruka's cold hand in his own, pressing it against his tear-stained cheek.

"You'll always be sacred to me."

* * *

Rose sat on her couch absentmindedly swinging her legs back and forth, gazing out of the window. When her smartphone blared loudly she was startled a bit.

"Hello Haru, what's up," She said cheerily as she noticed it was Haruka calling her.

"Hi, i-i-it's me," Makoto said with a weak voice and Rose simply knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rose sat on the edge of the couch, waiting for Makoto to answer her question.

"I… we…Haru," Makoto sniffed loudly and Rose was starting to get really worried, she wanted to yell at Makoto for being so incomprehensive but she held back and listened closely for Makoto's next words.

"Haru had an accident," Makoto said and Rose's heart nearly broke.

"What kind of accident, I thought you guys were going to the aquarium," Rose said while trying to sound comforting and in control, however, her heart was beating rapidly.

"Haru got hit by the dolphin," Makoto said softly as he tried to keep his sobs to himself.

"I-I don't understand, where are you now?" Rose wasn't able to connect the dots and she wondered how on Earth he would get hit by a dolphin, perhaps Makoto was in such a shock that he wasn't thinking straight.

"In the hospital, c-c-could you come over?" Makoto pleaded and Rose was already out of the door. She jumped in the car that belonged to her father and started up the engine. She didn't even have a driver's-licence but that didn't matter right now.

"I'll be with you soon," She said and she threw her cell phone on the seat next to her.

* * *

Makoto looked at the people surrounding them. He didn't know how long he had been sitting here but every now and then, he would see a new face. He nervously fidgeted with his fingers, waiting for someone to come and tell him that everything would be okay. He tried to calm his erratic heart but nothing seemed to work. His chest rose and fell rapidly as every second ticked by. When Makoto stared at his hands he could only replay that hideous image of a life-less Haruka on the bottom of the tank. He closed his eyes but the image haunted him, Makoto grabbed his head and wished for it to go away, he wished that he could wake up from this terrible nightmare. Why did he suggest to go to the aquarium anyway? Why didn't they just go home to watch a movie or something. Tears pooled in his eyes once more and he let them flow freely, the people surrounding him would also cry sometimes so he didn't feel oddly misplaced.

He didn't even notice it at first but he was dragged into a tight and warm hug. He wrapped his arms around the person that held him close, not even bothering to check who was hugging him in the first place.

"Everything will be fine," Rose rocked Makoto gently in her arms. She fought the tears that were trying to break away but she held back, she needed to comfort Makoto as best as possible. She would be the strong one, she would be no good if she broke down as well.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," Makoto whispered as he buried himself in Rose's stomach as best as he could.

"Why? It's not your fault," Rose's eyes widened in horror at Makoto's apology, just what the hell had happened anyway? She decided not to probe because that would probably do even more damage.

"Tachibana Makoto?" A man called out to him and Rose stepped aside, still holding Makoto in her arms as best as possible.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry but…" The doctor's sentence was cut off by a loud scream that stemmed from Makoto's throat. He let himself crash to the ground, effectively dragging Rose with him. They hit the ground hard and Makoto couldn't help but scream over and over again. Haruka was gone, he was sure of it now and a painful surge kept running through his heart and he willed his heart to stop, not wanting to live with Haruka.

Rose looked up at the doctor with wide eyes, not believing what she had just heard. How could Haruka be torn away from them so soon, she was supposed to be the one that would pass away soon, not Haruka.

"I believe I haven't picked the right sentence, your friend will live," the doctors voice barely got through to the two trembling figures on the ground. One minute they were thinking they had lost something precious and the next, everything would be okay? Was this some kind of cruel joke?

"What do you mean, just tell us," Rose pleaded as she buried Makoto's face in her neck. She could feel the salty drops slide down her neck in rapid succession but she didn't mind.

"Mister Nanase will be fine eventually, however, he will be kept in a coma for a few more days since he would only suffer where he to be awake right now."

"So, he'll wake up soon then, can you wake him up whenever you want to?"

"He'll wake up when he's ready, if you want I can take you to him but only for a few minutes."

* * *

Makoto stood next to Haruka's bed, trembling with fear. What if the doctor was wrong and the raven-haired male would never wake up. Tears fell unto Haruka's bed and Makoto bit down on his lip. He couldn't help but gaze at Haruka's hand, would he be doing something wrong if he touched it? Makoto didn't know what to do so he just stood there, staring and gazing, hoping to see Haruka make some sort of movement.

"You can take his hand if you want," Rose said softly as she guided Haruka's hand towards Makoto's. The olive-haired male took it reluctantly, afraid to make everything even worse. Haruka's hand felt so cold and Makoto pressed it against his lips. A few drops dripped unto the raven-haired male's hand.

"It's time to go, you can come back later tonight if you like," The doctor spoke softly and Rose followed him out of the room, wanting to give Makoto a few seconds alone with his precious treasure. Makoto held Haruka's hand above his chest, right were his heart was beating frantically.

"_I'll let my heartbeat guide you through the dark."_

**Small A/N today: I hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Oh My God, chapter 38 already! Please let me know if you're getting sick of this story… :$**


	39. Tango of Tears

_**Tango of Tears**_

Rose sat up in her bed looking at the person beside her. Ever since Haruka got emitted in the hospital, Makoto was constantly around her. She comforted the olive-haired male whenever it was needed and he ended up being by her side almost every single minute of the day. She could see his expression change while he slept and she knew what was coming. A few minutes ticked by and beads of sweat started forming on Makoto's forehead. Rose waited another two minutes before waking him up. When she gently shook him awake, he screamed loudly before looking into Rose's reassuring eyes. She sighed softly, that was already number five of tonight. Ever since the accident, Makoto was plagued with horrible nightmares, he would have around three of them every night but sometimes he ended up having more. The highest count so far was six in one night. Rose was usually awake when Makoto slept so she could wake him before things got out of hand. In the beginning, Makoto had accidently hit her during one of his nightmares and ever since then, Rose opted to stay awake during the night. She rested up whenever she could during the day. However, the lack of sleep was growing on her and she hoped that Haruka would wake up soon. Getting her treatments was also a pain in the ass but she managed to get all of them in time without Makoto ever noticing. She would have her dialysis in the hospital when Makoto was with Haruka and for the ones at home, she simply did them when Makoto slept. Sneaking around was hard on her but it was for the best.

* * *

Rose and Makoto walked into the hospital together. It had been two weeks ago that the accident happened and Haruka still hadn't woken up. The doctors tried everything they could but nothing changed. Makoto bid farewell to Rose because today was the day that they would finally remove the cast of his leg. It was the last remainder of his own terrible accident and he felt relieved that he could finally leave it behind him. Rose watched him take off and she headed towards Haruka's room. They all took turns on watching the raven-haired male. She prayed that Haruka might be awake when she opened the door but her hopes were shattered when the raven-haired male still seemed to be asleep. At least he looked sort of peaceful like that. Rose sat on the edge of the bed and took out her Ipod, she never talked to Haruka directly because she found that rather hard to do. She would just quietly sing some of his favourite songs to him. One night, she had asked Makoto and the olive-haired male started crying while giving her a list of Haruka's all-time favourites. She almost regretted asking Makoto but listening to these songs comforted Rose in a strange way. She felt connected to Haruka and it hurt her to see him like this. Her tears would only pool in her eyes when she was alone with him, she couldn't bear to cry in front of Makoto. Rose popped the ear buds in her ears and started humming softly. Her legs swung back and forth while she softly sang to the raven-haired male.

"_Just once chance, just one breath."_

Rose closed her eyes, sleep almost dragging her down. She turned up the volume in hopes of tricking her brain that she didn't need any sleep at all.

"_In case there's just one left."_

Haruka could hear a soft voice in the distant and he tried running towards it. It called out to him and he wanted to open his eyes so desperately. He had been stuck in this dark place for so long trying to remember why he was here in the first place but nothing seemed to come. He could not remember for the life of him.

"_I love you, I have loved you all along and I miss you, been far away for far too long."_

Rose gazed through the window while singing on auto-pilot. She wasn't focused that hard because focusing on things was impossible lately. Going to class every day of the week was a constant battle. Whenever the teacher pointed at Makoto she would answer and the other way around. They tried to pick each other up as much as possible but sometimes their minds would drift far away. Rose picked up Haruka's hand because she always held it when she was with him.

"_I keep dreaming that you'll be with me and that you'll never go."_

Rose stopped singing and she looked down at her hand. Did she just dream the soft squeeze? She kept staring but nothing happened. She wanted to strangle herself for making things up. She snorted because whenever you make things up, well you're doomed to a life as a lunatic.

"_With you I would withstand all of Hell to hold your hand."_

Rose was sure that she felt a squeeze now and she held her breath. She wished that Haruka would do it again or make any sort of other movement.

"Please wake up, I'm here," she whispered as she could feel her eyes start to produce tears.

Haruka's oceanic eyes fluttered open but closed almost instantly again. Rose brushed his bangs out his eyes and let her hand rest on his cheek. She rubbed it softly, hoping that her touch would bring him back. When Haruka's eyes opened once more, they stayed open and he gazed at Rose with warm eyes.

"Hi there," Rose said happily and she pressed a soft kiss on Haruka's cheek. She wiped away one of her teardrops that fell onto his cheek when she kissed him.

"Hi," he croaked and Rose immediately told him that he should save his strength. She pushed the button and called for a doctor. When she saw the doctor approaching he could immediately see the joy in her eyes. Rose waited impatiently in the hallway, nervously fidgeting her fingers. She wanted to run to Makoto and tell him the good news but she decided to stick around until the doctor told her it was okay to take off. She looked up excitedly when the doctor exited Haruka's room.

* * *

"So how is he?" She asked with a high-pitched voice, she didn't care that she sounded so happy because that was just how she felt.

"His vitals are all fine and he's responsive," the doctor told her the good news but somehow his eyes weren't gleaming with joy.

"That's good, right?" Rose asked trying to mask the worry in her voice. The doctor was definitely hiding something from her.

"Well Rose, I'll be honest with you, Haruka seems to have lost his memory. He didn't know what year it was, he even didn't know his own name."

"What? What does that mean?" Rose wanted to fall to the ground and cry. How could that even happen?

"The blow to his head caused some trauma and sometimes temporary memory-loss is a side-effect."

"Oh, so it'll come back then?" Rose sounded hopeful and when the doctor nodded she felt a sea of relief wash over her.

"There's one more thing you should now though, Haruka seems to think that you…"

"That I am?" Rose bit her lip in anticipation, perhaps the raven-haired male didn't want to see her anymore.

"Well, he thinks you're his girlfriend,"

"What?! No way, I'll tell him that he's wrong, I'll show him who the true love of his life is when Makoto comes back," Rose already grabbed the doorknob to barge in and tell her what a horrible mistake it all was.

"Don't, you'll scare him if you do so, sometimes, it's better to just let them believe what they think is right, even if it's not the truth."

"You cannot be serious, do you want me to pretend?" Rose's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. It caused her to become dizzy and her breathing got out of control. She could never ever pretend to be Haruka's girlfriend, it would just be so wrong to live that lie.

"Think about it, for now, Haruka's resting up again, perhaps you should talk about it with Makoto."

* * *

Rose didn't even care to respond anymore, she ran away as fast as she could. She ignored all of the nurses that were screaming that running wasn't allowed. Tears were flowing down her cheeks freely now and she wasn't aware of all the stares she received. A harsh wind hit her face and she shivered but she kept on running. She ran down the stone steps and turned around the corner. She bumped into someone but she didn't fall to the ground as she was being held by the person she bumped into. Strong arms surrounded her and Rose tried to stop crying but she couldn't. Normally, she would feel weird when a stranger held her but now… she didn't care.

After a few seconds, she took a step back. When she looked up she gazed straight into fiery crimson eyes and she seemed to drown in them. Her mind was screaming at her for being a coward. Who runs away when people need you?

"I'm sorry," she blurted out and when the stranger smiled at her she looked away, her cheeks tinged a soft pink.

"It's okay, you okay though? You seem to be running from some sort of shadow." The boy with the crimson eyes tipped her chin up and she gazed into those beautiful eyes once more.

"Something like that," she replied softly while still holding his gaze.

"You're a cutie though," the redhead smirked at Rose and she shook her head in exasperation.

"Do you always hit on people you've just met?" she teased back and she could feel her mood getting lifted, talking to this boy felt like some sort of escape.

"Only when they're cute," the redhead smirked once again and Rose was amazed by his sharp teeth.

"I should be getting back, thanks for catching me," Rose said and she tried to walk away but the redhead stopped her.

"I'm Rin, who are you?"

"I'm Rose, nice to meet you Rin," she said happily and this time, she was allowed to leave.

* * *

Makoto nervously waited in the hallway. He marvelled at his free leg and he felt like this day was one of the best he had since the accident with Haruka happened. When he saw Rose approaching he smiled a small smile. Makoto instantly saw that something was weighing down on Rose and he wondered what.

"Something wrong?" Makoto inquired softly and Rose immediately started crying. She held back so long in Makoto's presence but she couldn't do that anymore. How could she even say that Haruka didn't remember either of them? How would she tell him that Haruka believed that she was his girlfriend. Rose let herself fall to the ground and Makoto crouched next to her, holding her and soothing her. He had never expected Rose to have a break-down, she always seemed so strong and confident. It nearly broke what was left of Makoto's heart and he held her close, afraid that she would shatter into tiny pieces if he let her go.

"I just cannot do it, I cannot pretend!" Rose shouted against Makoto's neck and the olive-haired male had no idea what she was talking about.

Half an hour later, they were both sitting in the doctor's office. At first, Makoto had been just as happy as Rose was when he learnt that Haruka was awake. However, Makoto's joy also dissipated into thin air when the doctor explained Haruka's memory-loss. The olive-haired male lost it completely when he was told what Haruka thought. All the pieces of the puzzle finally fit but Makoto wasn't anxious to solve the puzzle. Why was he tormented so much? He could not bear to see Haruka together with anyone else, not even someone as sweet as Rose. Haruka was his soul-mate and he would simply not survive.

"I won't do it! You're insane, why would we let someone live a lie like that? How would he feel when he finally remembers and notices we've been lying to him?"

Rose stood up and the chair she sat on, clattered to the ground. She slammed her hands on the doctor's desk and she could feel fury flow through her system.

"Rose please, think of your condition," the doctor pleaded and Rose squinted her eyes at him.

"What condition?" Makoto asked softly and he tilted his head. He lived with Rose for two weeks and he never once noticed anything off about her.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Rose screamed at the doctor and the man shook his head.

"I won't, but please think about what the two of you are going to tell Haruka."

"The damn truth!" Rose shouted and she turned on her heel and stormed out of the office. She could feel her body protest as her blood pressure shot through the roof but she pretended not to feel anything. She halted in front of Haruka's room but she failed to open the door as strong arms pulled her close. She let herself be dragged to the floor.

Makoto held the precious girl close. He pressed his right cheek against her left one and he could feel their tears mix.

_Their tears danced a heart-broken tango on their cheeks._

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter (I guess I got carried away and didn't pay attention to the length, woops!) I'll be going back to work on Monday so updates won't be daily anymore, I do hope that you'll be patient and wait for future updates! Thanks so much for a the lovely reviews for the last chapter, I didn't expect so many! So sorry for hurting Haruka and Makoto over and over again but I've planned this whole story out in my head and … well blame my fragile, little mind :p**

**As for Rin, he'll get his ass kicked pretty soon, muhaha :)**


	40. Melody of Agony

_**Melody of Agony**_

"You should do it," Makoto's whisper was soft but Rose understood what he said.

"Do what?" She asked softly while gazing into his beautiful emerald gems.

"Pretend," Makoto cast his gaze down, it hurt to say those words but perhaps the doctor was right. What if they told Haruka the truth, it would probably scare him and what good would that do? It wouldn't exactly help him in any way and Makoto was willing to make the sacrifice, even if it would tear him apart even further, perhaps beyond the point of repair.

"You're just as insane as the doctor, why would we do that? Don't you see that it would only make matters worse? What if he gets his memory back, wouldn't he feel betrayed?" Rose shook her head as she spoke, she could not believe that no one shared her opinion. Didn't they realise what they asked of her? How could she sit next to Haruka and pretend that they are a couple? Didn't Makoto realise what he was about to do to himself?

"But Haruka's probably scared and if we take away the one thing that he believes in…" Makoto's voice broke and tears pooled into his eyes once more.

"I won't do it, there's nothing you can say to convince me, I'm sorry but I'm telling him the damn truth," Rose was getting upset and angry all over again and she just wanted this nightmare to end.

"Please, just do it for Haru, I'll never ask for anything else," Makoto's plea tugged at Rose's heart and for a second she thought of giving in.

"Don't do this to yourself or Haruka or me…" Rose gazed into Makoto's eyes in hopes of convincing him that doctors didn't always know best. Makoto said nothing but he returned the gaze and Rose felt like he could stare straight into her soul. She knew better than to give in but she did and she would end up hating herself for it.

"I'll… okay," She said while clenching her eyes shut. If she would keep them open for a second longer, she'd end up crying again.

"You'll do it?" Makoto asked with a small voice, he was grateful to Rose but on the other hand, he was torn. He didn't want to see Haruka with anyone else but if it was to help the raven-haired male, he would go through hell if he had to.

Rose stood up and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"For Haru?" she asked before she opened the door.

"For Haru," Makoto whispered back.

* * *

When Rose entered the room she saw Haruka sitting up in his bed. He already looked much better than before, except for the bandage that was wrapped around his forehead and the back of his head.

"Hi," Rose said softly as she kept a safe distance from Haruka. It was really strange but somehow, Rose was afraid to go closer, what if she fuelled Haruka's wrong feelings more?

"Hi, I'm glad you're back," Haruka's attention turned to the young blonde and she gulped.

"Sorry, I had a few things to take care off," she whispered softly while remaining her stance away from the bed.

"Come sit with me?" Haruka asked and he held out his hand to Rose. Her worst nightmare was about to come true, how could she lie to him? With a heavy heart, Rose shuffled closer and she sat down on the edge of the bed. Haruka smiled a small smile at her and he tilted his head to gaze at her. Rose kept her gaze down, afraid that he might see that she was feeling extremely nervous and out of place.

"Am I right about us?" Haruka asked tentatively.

"I… uhm, well, yes." Rose tried to sound normal and happy like any person would but she failed miserably.

"I heard you singing while I was asleep, it was soothing, will you sing for me again tonight?" Haruka asked as he picked up Rose's hand and held it firmly in his own. He could feel her shaking but he decided not to ask why. She was so cute to him and Haruka felt a strange emotion gripping at his heart. He didn't remember her but that didn't matter, he could just feel how precious she was to him.

"You know, there's someone waiting for you in the hallway, shall I call him?" Rose asked, she needed Makoto to come relieve her from this nightmare.

"Sure, who is it?"

"Your love… I mean your best friend," Rose said stuttering, she could slap herself for being so nervous and out of place.

"Sure, I'd like to meet him."

"Makoto, could you come in?" Rose raised her voice a little and the moment that Makoto stepped into the room, she felt sick. She retracted her hand to make it less painful for the olive-haired male but Haruka was quick enough to grab it once more.

"Hey Haru," Makoto spoke softly. It was hard for the olive-haired male to keep his tears at bay, seeing the confused look in Haruka's eyes as he tried to remember was heart-breaking.

"I'm sorry," Haruka whispered as he didn't find a clue as to who the olive-haired male was. He wanted to remember so desperately but he simply couldn't.

"It's okay, really," Makoto tried to reassure Haruka. To Rose however, nothing was okay, lying to someone is not okay, pretending to be someone your not is not okay, breaking someone's heart is not okay!

"Excuse me," Rose got up and ran out of the room as quickly as possible. It was a good thing that she knew the hospital so well so she found a toilet just on time. She threw up everything she had in her shivering body. She felt like a mess…

* * *

"Your presence is soothing," Haruka whispered as he looked at Makoto. The olive-haired male sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're awake," Makoto's heart broke in half at hearing Haruka's words. He wished that Haruka remembered who he was, who they were a few weeks ago. It seemed so long ago and Makoto wasn't sure how much more he could take. If this would go on for weeks, he would break completely.

"Do you know what's wrong with Rose?" Haruka asked and Makoto tilted his head, how does he know her name?

"Do you remember Rose?" Makoto asked with a shimmer of hope in his voice.

"No, the doctor just told be her name, that's all," Haruka looked glum and Makoto regretted having a spark of hope in his body.

"Could you do me a favour?" Haruka asked and Makoto nodded, he would do anything for the raven-haired male.

"Could you give me a hug, I kind of feel like hugging someone," Haruka looked ashamed when he asked his question and Makoto complied. He could never deny Haruka anything and so they hugged. It was a warm sign of affection and even if Haruka didn't know Makoto, the raven-haired male felt his body race when they touched. He figured they must've been really close and Haruka sighed contently, enjoying the safety of Makoto's arms.

* * *

Rose sat in the doctor's office with an IV in her arm. She needed the fluids but the doses had to be precise. Ever since her kidneys stopped functioning, she was stuck with a life of dialysis and being careful with her intake concerning food and drinks. Whenever she threw up, she needed to be rushed to the hospital. She snorted, what a good thing that she was here in the first place. Rose wouldn't have felt sick if it wasn't for all the stupid lies she would have to be spewing around for the next days, weeks, months, no one even knew the answer to that one.

"Feeling better?" the doctor asked and she nodded. The fluid intake gave her body a new spike of energy and she really felt better. Not the kind of feeling that she would be able to take on the world, but it was something.

"You made the right decision with Haruka," the doctor said and Rose winced, she still wasn't entirely convinced about that.

"When can he go home?"

"Tomorrow, he's physical health is fine so I don't see why he needs to stay here."

"I'm glad," Rose said and she let the doctor remove her IV.

* * *

She left the office and went back to Haruka's room. With a deep sigh, she entered the room and when she saw Haruka sleeping in Makoto's arms, she felt high on ecstasy. This was how it was supposed to be and she snapped a picture with her smartphone. She set it as a background and then scribbled a quick note for Haruka and Makoto saying that she would be back a little while later. When she left the hospital she was surprised to see the redhead sitting on a bench in front of the main door. Had he been here the whole time? The wind was still howling loudly outside so this wasn't exactly the perfect weather to sit around in.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Rose asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I was actually waiting for you," Rin smirked and he swiped Rose's bangs out of her eyes.

"Really, you must be crazy," She laughed softly and she felt strangely calm when she was with the redhead.

"That I am," Rin laughed loudly and Rose giggled at his care-free expression.

"Can I be blunt with you?" Rin asked suddenly, sounding very serious and Rose nodded. What was the worst that could happen?

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Rin said with a huge grin and Rose couldn't help but smile back.

"Why not, we only live once right?" She said and she scribbled her number on a small note.

"Call me sometime," she said cheerily. Before she could get up, her cell phone rung and she reached for it in her pocket. Rin glanced at her screen and his eyes widened as he saw the picture of the two boys on her background.

Rose got up and waved at Rin before walking into the hospital. The redhead cocked his head, his eyes gleamed wickedly and a dangerous smile pulled at his lips. His mind was filled with wild thoughts. He made the decision to actively pursue the girl now, just to see what it would do to Haruka and Makoto. The fun was just about to begin…

* * *

Makoto looked up when Rose walked into the room again. She seemed to feel better as she had a warm smile on her face. She sat on the other side of Haruka and the raven-haired male rested his head on Rose's shoulder, however he still held Makoto's hand in his own. They talked the evening away and Haruka felt safe having them both around. What else could you need other than a sweet girlfriend and an amazing best friend?

* * *

Two hours passed and it was time for Rose and Makoto to go home. Haruka pleaded for Rose to stay and she did eventually because Makoto gave her a look that said she had to. She sat next to Haruka and kept her promise of singing to him until he fell asleep. It didn't take that long because all of the commotion had made the raven-haired male exhausted and he soon found his way to dreamland. Rose kissed his forehead and brushed his cheek affectionately.

"_I'd withstand all of Hell to show you where you truly belong."_

**A/N: This is the last day of my holiday so the last daily-update :( I wish I had more time during the week but my work demands all of my attention and time. Luckily, I get to do the best job in the world so I won't complain too much :) Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they made my holiday wonderful :) Hope you liked this chapter :) I won't make any promises about when the next chapter will be out because I simply don't know but I'll try my best to keep the updates coming regularly :D Thank you all so so so so so much! :)**

**Lots of love!**


	41. Let your Heart speak

_**Let Your Heart speak**_

Haruka's eyes fluttered open when warm sun rays caressed his face gently. It took a few seconds to realise that he was still in the hospital. He huffed and hoped he could go home soon, he didn't like it in this stark and unemotional room. When he glanced to his right, he saw the cute blonde girl, still snoozing softly in the big chair next to his bed. He wondered why she didn't sleep with him in the bed but he let that thought go. His gaze darted towards her slightly parted lips and he wondered if he was allowed to kiss her. He flopped his head back on his pillow but the thought of sharing a kiss didn't let him go. He shifted in his bed without making too much noise, he definitely didn't want to wake her up. Haruka's face was just inches away from Rose's and he smirked. She still didn't know that he was so close and he softly pressed his lips against hers. The touch sent electric tingles through his body and he closed his eyes, still keeping his lips against hers.

Rose opened her eyes slowly and she backed away when she realised she was being kissed by the raven-haired male.

"What are you doing!" Rose shouted, the shock clearly present in her grey-blue gaze.

"Sorry, I thought that…" Haruka was startled by her sudden outburst and he felt like he had done the most horrible thing in the world. But, weren't you supposed to kiss when you're a couple?

Rose remembered the web of lies that they were tangled in and she regretted her hissy fit.

"I'm sorry, I guess you just startled me," she said with a crimson blush spread across her cheeks.

"I just thought that sharing a kiss…," Haruka cast his gaze down and Rose was scared that he might start crying. She did the only thing that she could think of and she kissed him back, hard and passionately. She felt disgusted because it felt like betraying Haruka and Makoto but she did it to keep Haruka from crying or feeling sad. When the kiss was over, Rose had trouble to keep her own tears at bay but when she saw how happy the raven-haired male was, well it was worth the pain.

"Makoto told me that I live alone and I was wondering if you could come live with me, just for the time being," Haruka blushed and he was afraid to look Rose in the eyes. The blonde didn't know what to say and she just wouldn't be able to live it down.

"Wouldn't it be better if Makoto lived with you, the two of you have known each other for a longer time you know," Rose tried to shove her duties off of her and she hoped that Haruka would agree.

"How about you both live with me? I would very much like that," Haruka smiled broadly and Rose's heart splintered.

"We'll ask Makoto later on, okay?" She whispered as she was being pulled into a warm hug by Haruka.

_There's so many things I want to tell you, if only I knew how._

* * *

When Makoto entered the room, he was greeted by a very happy and sunny Haruka. His heart fluttered as Haruka pulled him in for a hug, the raven-haired male seemed to be in a very cuddly mood lately and Makoto didn't complain at all. Rose was sitting on the windowsill but she seemed to look a bit glum and subdued.

"There's something I must ask you," Haruka said warmly and Makoto cast his glance down and tilted his head.

"Will you live with me, until I have my memory back?" Haruka's eyes could lit up the darkest room and the olive-haired male nodded in agreement, sending Haruka a wonderful smile.

"Great, how about you Rose?" Haruka gazed at the blonde but she didn't answer him. She seemed to be far away in thoughts and by the looks of it, her thoughts weren't exactly exciting or happy. Makoto felt a stab of jealousy when Haruka also asked her but it seemed logical since he thought they were a couple.

"Rose?" Haruka tried again and he bit his lip in anticipation. He wanted her to shower him with love but so far, she seemed so distant.

"Huh? Oh sorry," she said with a weak smile.

"Yes or no?" Haruka asked again and Rose didn't even know what he was talking about. She had zoned out completely and she didn't even know that Makoto had entered the room.

"Uhm, yes?" She said softly and she hoped she didn't make some kind of silly promise.

"Thank you, I can't wait to go home now!" Haruka smiled gleefully and Rose could mentally slap herself. The blonde turned her head again and looked outside again, wishing that some kind of divine creature could come and sweep her away…

* * *

Rose and Makoto received an entire explanation on how to deal with Haruka correctly. They were allowed to answer his questions but to refrain from too many details. They needed to let him discover everything on his own with a minimal amount of guidance. Rose went home shortly after that because she still had some things to pack, Makoto was the one who took the raven-haired male home. Makoto's mother came to pick the two of them up and Haruka looked like he could light up the darkest of nights. There was something special about losing your memory, it's like all of your worries also disappeared. Everything seemed normal to him and he felt relaxed and at peace.

"I don't think that this is a good idea Haru," Makoto pleaded as he tried to stop Haruka from cooking.

"But, aren't you hungry as well?" Haruka shrugged Makoto's hand from his shoulder and he trudged through his kitchen trying to find something edible.

"Yeah but, what if you don't remember how to do it?" Makoto asked with a worried voice, it's not like he would know how to cook. What if they set the kitchen on fire?

""How hard can it be?" Haruka seemed so carefree and it was good to see but Makoto was still slightly worried.

"How about we make a cake, I feel like eating something sweet," Haruka said and Makoto's eyes widened. Haruka wanted to eat something sweet?

"A chocolate one?" Makoto asked because he loved chocolate very much.

"Good idea, see I have a recipe right here," Haruka showed him the piece of paper and the two tried their best to gather all the ingredients.

The raven-haired male picked up an egg and tried to separate the egg white from the yolk but he failed miserably. Haruka huffed as he threw the failure in the dustbin. After three failed attempts, Haruka growled and he shoved the entire pot away with a violent push. Makoto giggled at Haruka and the raven-haired male looked shocked.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Haruka asked and he slowly crept towards the olive-haired male.

"No, not really," Makoto tried to keep his giggles to himself but they burst through and a snort could clearly be heard. Haruka squinted his eyes and crept closer and closer until Makoto couldn't back away anymore. He was pressed against the counter and Haruka grinned mischievously.

"What are you planning?" Makoto asked and he could feel his heart flutter because Haruka was so close to him. The raven-haired male unleashed his wrath by tickling Makoto as hard as he could and the olive-haired male giggled and squealed like never before. Haruka's ruthlessly attacked Makoto and the latter managed to knock a bag of flour on the floor. The bag burst open and the whole floor and lower cupboards were coated a thin layer of white. They both stared at it in horror and Makoto gasped, breaking the silence in the kitchen. Haruka started his attack again and soon the two boys were rolling on the floor. They were both covered in flour and they even threw some at each other. Haruka sneezed loudly as he sniffed in some flour and Makoto giggled because… Haruka was so cute. It was hard to stop himself from touching Haruka like he wanted to. He wanted to share a kiss, as sweet as possible. Haruka was sprawled on top of the olive-haired male and they both giggled softly. Their little fight had drowned a lot of Haruka's energy and he was glad he could just rest a little. He felt at peace being so close to Makoto and he wished he could remember how their friendship was before. Was it like this? Or even better? Warmer and closer?

* * *

"I'm here," Rose shouted and when she walked into the kitchen, she gasped. The kitchen was a mess and the two boys looked even worse.

"What happened?" She tried to sound calm and relaxed but Rose was dying on the inside. They were both covered in flour and not to mention the damn kitchen.

"We tried to bake a cake," Haruka said innocently and Makoto giggled at the memory.

"Oh really," Rose tried to feel upset but somehow she couldn't. Seeing Haruka sprawled on top of Makoto was one of the cutest sights on earth.

"Well, I guess I'll leave the two of you to clean everything up then," Rose tried to turn on her heel but Haruka was still feeling some mischievous vibes running through him. He threw some flour at her and she gaped at the raven-haired male.

"You didn't just do that," Rose looked at him with wide eyes and it was hard to suppress her smile.

"No, it was Makoto!" Haruka said with a wide gape and Rose shook her head.

"I think you need to be punished," she sternly waved her finger at Haruka.

Haruka received a brutal tickling session led by Rose with the help of a certain olive-haired male. Rose and Makoto ended up cleaning up the kitchen while Haruka took a nap on the couch. Makoto was the one who took a shower first and Rose sat next to the raven-haired male. She softly brushed her hands through Haruka's inky hair and she smiled warmly.

"_There are so many things that I want to tell you, but I'll let your heart speak the words it feels. Your heart will tell you want you need to know."_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I feel so… sad and worried today . I hope that it didn't show in my writing and if so, I'm sorry then! I just cannot help but worry and today I've done nothing but worry. It's like my pupils(all 178) are my children and a mother cannot help but worry, right? :) And to all of you that told me you wished to have a teacher like me, that's really sweet! It's such a nice compliment! :) Thanks!**

**Lots of love!**


	42. Dive Into the Heart

_**Dive Into the Heart**_

Haruka and Makoto had prepared the raven-haired male's bedroom for the night. There were two extra futons on the floor and Haruka was content that two very precious persons would be there with him tonight.

"I'm quickly going to grab a few water bottles from the kitchen," Haruka stated and he left his bedroom behind. When he walked past the bathroom he was stopped in his tracks. The door was only open slightly, just enough to glance inside. Rose was standing in front of the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. Haruka's eyes moved up and down her body in hopes that it might trigger some kind of memory, but it didn't. The blonde was only wearing a pair of shorts and her bra, she still needed to put on a sleeping shirt. Haruka gazed at the stars on her hip and he smiled fondly. He found it hard to tear his gaze away from his girlfriend. He wanted to reach out to her but she might get angry when she realised he was staring at her.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror, she was slightly paler than usual. She'd been doing nothing but worrying and it wore her down greatly. She picked up her toothbrush from her bag and started brushing her teeth. When she was done, she faintly brushed along the edges of her swallow tattoo, she was deep in thought and couldn't help shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Makoto asked when he noticed the raven-haired male standing outside of the bathroom.

"Shh," Haruka said softly and Makoto stood next to him. When the olive-haired male glanced into the bathroom, his face heated up and his cheeks were fiery red.

"You're not supposed to stare like that Haru," Makoto dragged the raven-haired male downstairs and he felt bad for Rose.

"Why not, she's my girlfriend right?" Haruka asked when he pulled free from Makoto's grasp.

* * *

Makoto's face was immediately drained from all colour and he looked sad. Haruka tilted his head and he was sick of it. Why were those two always so distant and sad whenever Haruka said the word girlfriend. At first, he pretended he didn't notice but now it was getting ridiculous.

"Right?" he asked again, this time with more force. Haruka's head was spinning and he was tired but he wanted the truth. If it wasn't so, wouldn't they tell him? Could they really lie to him like that?

"Haruka," Rose spoke softly when she entered the kitchen. The tension was thick and Rose had enough of it. It was now or never, no more time to continue with this lousy charade. It would end right here and now.

Haruka turned to look at Rose and she looked at him with a warm smile. She grabbed his hand and she pulled him down until they were both on their knees. Rose shuffled a bit closer until their knees were touching. Rose placed her hand on Haruka's chest, just where his heart was pounding loudly.

"Dive into your heart, it'll tell you all you need to know." Rose spoke softly and Haruka looked at her with a worried expression. He didn't know anything and he desperately fought for some kind of memory or feeling to surface but nothing came. It was frustrating for the raven-haired male and he couldn't help but groan softly.

_We do share a connection, that isn't a lie but we're not together. We've never been together like that and we never will be. It's wrong for you to believe that we are a couple. We could never be one for you see, your heart belongs to someone already and it had always belonged to that same person and I'm sorry but that person is not me. Don't be afraid though because the one that claims your heart can give you everything you need and more…_

Haruka looked at Rose and the girl glanced warmly at him. Even if he didn't remember who the person was that she was talking about, he felt a bit relieved.

"So, we're not…" Haruka asked softly and Rose shook her head.

"But, it doesn't mean that I don't love you, I do, but in a different way," Rose embraced Haruka and they stayed like that for God knows how long. Haruka felt calm in Rose's arms and he wished he could stay there forever. With her loving smile by his side. Rose glanced at Makoto and the olive-haired male was torn by emotions. She smiled at Makoto and he mouthed a faint thank you.

"Could you please tell me who I am supposed to love then?" Haruka asked when he pulled back. He kept his forehead pressed against Rose's, afraid to lose touch with her.

"No I can't," She said with a warm smile.

"Why not?" The raven-haired male asked, doesn't he have the right to know?

"You'll find out soon enough because that person will always be by your side. Just let your heart speak and then you'll have your answer," Rose whispered into Haruka's ear and the raven-haired male leaned in for another hug. He was so confused right now and all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

* * *

Rose didn't end up on one of the futons, instead she sat up in Haruka's bed. The raven-haired male was resting against her with his head on her chest. He'd been sleeping for a while now and Rose just let her fingers tread softly through his inky hair. She was glad that she was able to tell Haruka the truth, it felt so wrong to be lying to him like that. Haruka stirred slightly in her arms and she gazed down at the raven-haired male.

"Makoto," Haruka whispered softly and Rose smiled. She knew that he would always be drawn towards the olive-haired male. If only Haruka would feel the immense love he shared with Makoto when he was awake.

A light buzzing startled Rose and when she glanced over at the bedside table, she noticed that it was her cell phone that buzzed. She picked it up without awakening Haruka and she glanced at the screen.

"_Yo, it's me Rin. Hope I didn't wake you. Just felt like texting you."_

Rose smiled when she thought of the redhead. He had calmed her during one of the most sad experiences of her life. She typed a quick reply and placed her cell phone on the bed next to her.

"_I'm glad I didn't wake you. How about that date tomorrow? You promised so I won't take no for an answer."_

The blonde replied with a broad smile on her face and she finally let sleep wash over her. She could still keep Haruka safe even if she was sleeping.

* * *

Haruka's eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times before realising he was in his room. When he looked to his right, Rose was not next to him anymore. Instead Makoto had joined him in bed. The olive-haired male had his eyes closed and Haruka took the time to really look at his best friend. He tried to remember what he had seen in his dreams but it was hard. Haruka cautiously brushed his fingers through Makoto's soft hair. Haruka's heart started racing and the raven-haired male had a hard time trying to figure out why it was beating so fast all of a sudden. Haruka let his searching fingers trace lower and they brushed over Makoto's left cheek. His cheek felt warm and Haruka couldn't help but wonder why. It seemed like Makoto would always radiate some kind of heat that was soothing and inviting. The raven-haired male collected his wayward thoughts once more and his fingers caressed even lower, they brushed over Makoto's neck and Haruka was puzzled. Hadn't he nuzzled that neck countless times before? Hadn't he found comfort and warmth, right there, in the crook of Makoto's neck? Haruka gasped and he frowned, could it be?

The raven-haired male let his fingers wander aimlessly until they brushed right over the place where Makoto's heart was beating a slow and steady rhythm. Haruka gasped as he felt his heart pick up speed once again, beating fast and without a steady rhythm. He didn't understand why his heart would react so strongly while his mind remained blank. Why didn't they work together and why didn't he have some kind of memory to go by? Haruka placed his other hand over his own beating heart and it was then that he realised. He didn't remember that much but he knew he had found a vital piece of himself and it was right next to him. His mind still wasn't producing any memories he so desperately sought but his heart was telling him what he wanted to know. The person that claimed his heart was right next to him and Haruka felt safe. He knew that Makoto would always protect him and a few tears sprung from Haruka's eyes.

"Haru?" Makoto asked with a raspy voice, still a bit sleep-drunk.

"Makoto," Haruka said softly while finally pressing his palm entirely over Makoto's heart, replacing his searching fingers from before.

"Yes?" Makoto tilted his head and smiled his signature smile at Haruka.

"_I think I remember something,…"_

_Because you will always be there to catch me when I'm falling…_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! :) So sorry for the slow updates but I had a lot of late meetings this week. On Friday I had a blast because I went away with some of my pupils. **

**I would really like to thank KeyJ23, your words were so touching in your last review, thank you for making me feel better! I'm also just fresh out of college like the teacher you talked about. So I sometimes have a hard time letting go and it gets me sad, but I'm learning to let go so I'll get there someday :)**

**Another thanks to Kohei Takano for always leaving a review, you make me smile each and every time.**

**Thank you to Rainbowkiwii for also making me feel better when I was so sad a few days ago!**

**I would like to thank each and every one of you for all the lovely reviews! I wish I could reply to all of you separately but I don't have the time to do so. I do want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart! You're all so special and so loving!**

**I'll be sad when this story comes to an end but I guess we all know it'll happen someday. I'm not sure when because I still have a few things I want to write about :) But all good things come to an end, right?**

**I hope everybody has a wonderful weekend and I hope I can get another update out on Monday :) Thank you all again! x3**


	43. Your warmth

_**Your warmth**_

Makoto gazed at Haruka with wide yet hopeful eyes. Could it really be true that Haruka remembers something? If so, what does he remember exactly?

"What do you remember?" Makoto whispered softly while keeping his gaze steady on the raven-haired male. Makoto's heart started pounding rapidly and the spot where Haruka touched him was beginning to heat up. That delicious current flowing through is body, the olive-haired male enjoyed every second of the touch because he had to miss it for so long.

"I'm not sure…" Haruka cast his gaze down and he wondered whether it was okay to still keep his hand pressed against Makoto's chest. Haruka shook his head softly and he closed his eyes. His heart was still pounding fast and loudly but suddenly a certain uncertainty gripped at him. What if he was wrong? Would it be appropriate to think that you're best friend is actually more?

"Don't be afraid," Makoto assured Haruka and the raven-haired male bit his lip. Haruka pondered his options and he decided to just go for it, what was the worst that could happen? He grabbed one of Makoto's hands and placed it over his heart.

"Is this normal?" Haruka asked softly while looking at Makoto with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?" Makoto was a bit confused by the question.

"This beating…" Haruka whispered and Makoto understood what Haruka was asking. Of course it's normal that your heart beats strongly when you're near the person you love, adore, cherish and worship. Haruka could feel Makoto's touch spread a certain warmth through his body and he wondered how he was ever able to live without it. The warmth was so welcome and loving and Haruka closed his eyes to let it wash all over his body.

"Haru?" Makoto asked because he wondered what the raven-haired male was thinking. Ever since Haruka lost his memory, it was hard for Makoto to read Haruka's thoughts.

"Yeah?" Haruka cracked open an eye and when he looked at Makoto, his heart pounded faster yet again. There was something about Makoto that Haruka found hard to let go, he felt the need to be close to the olive-haired male.

"I think I…" Haruka bit his lip, searching for the right words. Was this supposed to be love? It clearly felt different then whenever he was around Rose but was that enough to be called love then? Makoto's green eyes sparkled with love and hope and Haruka was afraid to say something disappointing because that would mean that beautiful sparkle would die out like a flame that dies because there's not enough oxygen in the room. Haruka closed his eyes and tried to recall the thing he remembered in his sleep.

_Do you feel me when you breathe in and out?_

Haruka heard a soft voice in his mind that was trying to remind him of how special Makoto really is. Wasn't it the truth though? Was Haruka able to function properly without Makoto by his side?

* * *

"Could you perhaps tell me something about… us?" Haruka asked softly, afraid that it might hurt Makoto. He had made Makoto hopeful when he said he remembered something but the memory was so fleeting that Haruka lost his grasp on it. He felt guilty but he wanted to prolong this closeness to Makoto, he didn't want to part with him just yet. Hands pressed against each other's chest, breaths mingling in the air between their almost touching faces.

"Sure, is there anything in particular that you would like to know?" Makoto asked, he had a lot of trouble to keep his tears at bay. It would be so easy to break down and cry for a few hours because his hopes were crushed with every second that ticked by. It was obvious that Haruka didn't understand what his heart was telling him, but was it okay for Makoto to go ahead and explain? Wasn't that something that Haruka was supposed to find out on his own?

"I'm not sure, how about the small things that connect us?" Haruka asked while looking at Makoto with an apologetic look. Weren't it the small things that meant the most? Haruka felt sad that he couldn't remember them, he could imagine that there were a thousand small things that Makoto does that made him feel this way… but what is this peculiar feeling anyway?

"Well, we go to the same school, we're even in the same class." Makoto said and Haruka scrunched his nose in disapproval. Makoto chuckled because it seems that Haruka still doesn't like school even if he can't remember.

"We are a member of a swimming team, together with Rei and Nagisa," Makoto continued and Haruka's eyes sparkled when he mentioned water. It would seem that his body still reacted to certain things, it was just his mind that opted to stay blank.

"We're usually together, either in your house or in mine and we always walk home together. We often stop by the small supermarket to buy an ice-pop that we always end up sharing." Makoto said with a warm smile and Haruka couldn't help but smile back. He did listen to the words but he paid more attention to Makoto's expressions. He seemed hurt yet… happy. It was a weird mixture and Haruka wanted to take away the sadness, if he only knew how.

_On my knees, I'll ask for one dance because it's the last chance._

"Hey Makoto," Haruka asked and Makoto looked up and met those beautiful oceanic eyes.

"Would you perhaps… dance with me?" Haruka asked and he cast his gaze down. Makoto must think he's lost it because who dances in the morning?

"H-haru?" Makoto asked with furrowed brows and Haruka's cheeks were tinged with a rosy pink.

"Sorry, never mind," Haruka finally retracted his hand and he missed that delicious warmth already.

"No, no, Haru, please, don't turn around," Makoto pleaded and he stopped the raven-haired male from turning around. When Haruka looked up, Makoto's face was hovering over his and his expression has changed once more. The raven-haired male wanted to figure it out but he simply couldn't. He knew that expression meant something but he couldn't pint-point what exactly.

"Shall we?" Makoto shifted from the bed and held out his hand to Haruka. The raven-haired male tilted his head and looked at the offered hand.

_Hold on to me and I'll never let you go._

Haruka winced as the memory hit him like a freight train. He knew that Makoto had always been there to offer his hand. Haruka took it and he let himself be pulled up by the olive-haired male. Wasn't he supposed to tell Makoto that he remembered something? Haruka decided to keep silent because he knew that this memory wasn't a fleeting one. How could it be? Makoto had always been there for him, right?

Haruka watched as Makoto trudged towards the stereo and soon the room was filled with a very soft and soothing song. Haruka didn't remember the song but he didn't need to because he wasn't focused on it at all. His gaze couldn't be torn away from Makoto because… he needed that beautiful sight to keep breathing and living.

* * *

"Hold on to me and please never let me go," Haruka's whisper was soft but Makoto did hear it very clearly because a loud gasp escaped his lips. Did Haruka really mean what he said? Makoto turned towards the raven-haired male and he held him close. Haruka wrapped his arms behind Makoto's neck and he let Makoto take the lead. Haruka was surprised that his body moved on its own accord. Perhaps it was normal because weren't they used to do things in perfect synchronisation?

When Haruka looked into Makoto's eyes he felt like drowning. Those beautiful emerald gems were sparkling and Haruka was entranced. Was he allowed to always look into those beautiful eyes? Was it normal that he felt loved when Makoto looked at him that way?

"I really want you to stay," Haruka said while tightening his grip on Makoto. The raven-haired male hid his face in the crook of Makoto's neck and he followed the olive-haired male's movements without batting an eyelash.

"I'm not going anywhere, why do you think that?" Makoto asked while resting his chin on top of Haruka's head.

"I don't know, could you tell me something else?" Haruka asked softly while closing his eyes to enjoy the close proximity of his best friend.

"Sure, what do you want to know."

"How do you feel about… me?" Haruka asked and he felt Makoto stiffen. They stopped moving and Haruka looked up once more, locking his gaze with those sparkling emerald gems again. Haruka knew what Makoto was going to say because weren't his feelings and beating heart telling him the same?

"I'll always stay by your side because I'll stop breathing if I can't see you anymore," Makoto whispered and the tears he fought so hard to keep at bay, were released slowly, one by one trickled down his cheeks.

"I think I… have loved you all along." Haruka replied and he brushed his nose against Makoto's.

"Do you remember Haru?" Makoto asked while sniffing loudly.

"I don't need to remember because I can feel it," Haruka replied before softly pressing his lips against Makoto's.

"_So please my dear Makoto, keep breathing because I'm not leaving you anymore."_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I do hope it was a beautiful reunion for the two of them :) Thank you all for your patience and support! I kind of cried when writing this…woops :) **


	44. Live Every Second

_**Live every second**_

When Haruka and Makoto came downstairs they were greeted with an amazing breakfast. Rose had gone through a whole lot of trouble to set up the perfect good morning snack.

"Good morning," Rose said cheerily even though she seemed a bit tired.

"Morning," the two boys said together and they shot each other a warm glance accompanied by a bright smile.

The three of them sat down to enjoy the breakfast. Makoto noticed that Rose was more quiet than usual and he wondered if something was wrong with the blonde.

"Shall we go to the public pool today?" Rose asked and Haruka looked at her with a bright sparkle in his oceanic eyes. He didn't have his memory but his body told him that water was very important to him. It was strange to feel all these feelings surge through his body but Haruka grew more accustomed to it with every second that ticked by.

"Good idea," Makoto mused and Haruka smiled at the olive-haired male. Haruka found it very hard to stop looking at Makoto, he was amused by every single movement that Makoto made. No matter how silly or normal, Haruka would always notice everything. The raven-haired male missed his memories but he was sure that Makoto would help him get them back, and even if he never got them back, he had Makoto and that was all he needed. He needed the olive-haired male now and forever.

* * *

The smell of chlorine filled Haruka's nostrils and the raven-haired male felt home in an instant. He couldn't wait to be immersed in the water. Makoto chuckled when he noticed that Haruka had already entered a stall to get changed. The olive-haired male loved the fact that Haruka forgot that he used to strip down at every body of water he encountered. Makoto entered the stall next to Haruka and he got changed as well. While changing, Makoto wondered whether it would be a good idea for Haruka to take a swim. What if the raven-haired male was still too tired? Makoto quickly changed, afraid that something would happen to Haruka the moment he got into the water.

Haruka dove out of his stall and he dumped his clothes into a locker. He placed the wristband with the key on his wrist and took a mad dash for the pool. Haruka let out a happy gasp of relief when he noticed that there weren't too many people in the pool today. Haruka wanted to take another step forward but he was pulled back by two strong hands. When the raven-haired male turned to look behind him, he gazed into the smiling face of his boyfriend.

"Why aren't you letting me swim?" Haruka whined but Makoto simply shook his head.

"You need to take it easy okay, if you don't, I'll drag you out of the water," Makoto warned the raven-haired male and the latter knew that Makoto wasn't angry but he was just concerned. Haruka promised to take it easy and he grabbed Makoto's hand to yank the olive-haired male towards the pool. The two boys jumped in together and Makoto was the first to break the surface again. He started to look around but when he didn't find Haruka, his heart started beating a frantic pace. The olive-haired male looked shocked when he wasn't able to spot that familiar blotch of black hair.

"Makoto!" Haruka shouted and the olive-haired male let himself sink under the water. He couldn't believe that Haruka would scare him like that. With a graceful and effortless kick, Haruka swam towards the olive-haired male and he latched onto Makoto like a baby koala.

"Sorry," Haruka muttered sweetly before placing a sweet kiss on Makoto's cheek.

"You shouldn't scare me like that!" Makoto scolded but Haruka could hear the playful undertone in Makoto's voice.

"Come swim with me?" Haruka asked and Makoto couldn't help but give in, it had always been very hard on Makoto to resist when Haruka asked him something. No matter how many times Makoto tried, he would always cave and give the raven-haired male what he wanted. Haruka was just too… cute to resist. Not that Makoto would ever tell him that.

* * *

Haruka blinked a few times when he saw Rose near the pool. He let his eyes glide over her body and he thought that she looked utterly beautiful. He waved at her and she waved back before dipping her feet into the water. She shuddered at the coolness and she smiled down at Haruka who joined her by the side. He remained in the water while she stayed seated on the edge of the pool.

"Aren't you coming in?" Haruka asked and Rose shook her head.

"Give me a minute, I need to get used to the temperature," She mused as she splashed some water in Haruka's direction.

"Why did you get those?" Haruka asked while pointing at her tattoo. The two swallows drew his attention and the raven-haired male wondered why.

"That's a long story, maybe I'll tell you some other time, okay?" Rose winked at Haruka and the latter simply nodded in agreement. Perhaps she had told him already but he just forgot?

"When are you coming in?" Haruka whined as he swam back towards Rose. She'd been sitting on the edge for at least two minutes now and Haruka's patience was running out.

"If you keep whining, I'm never coming in!" Rose scoffed as she splashed her feet lightly. Haruka had a hard time keeping his amusement to himself when he saw Makoto slowly creep up towards her. Rose was oblivious to what happened and Haruka was all too eager to play along with the evil scheme. He continued to draw Rose's attention and the blonde kept her gaze fixed on the raven-haired male.

"Do you even know how to swim?" Haruka asked playfully while trying to keep his gaze on Rose and not on Makoto who was getting really close to the blonde.

"Are you mocking me?" Rose asked and just when she was about to stand up, she felt two strong hands pull her up. She shrieked loudly when that person grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. She tried to wriggle out of the grasp but it was too difficult. Another scream left her lips as she was thrown into the pool. Haruka couldn't help but laugh and Makoto winked at his boyfriend before diving into the pool as well. Rose came up spluttering and she couldn't believe the two boys. _The evil bastards!_

Rose swam towards the edge of the pool again but before she was able to lift herself again, she felt someone hug her from behind. It only took a few seconds to realise that Haruka was the one that sought a hug.

"Stay with me?" he pleaded and Rose gave in.

* * *

"I really don't want to go off the slide," Rose tried to keep Haruka from pulling her along but she failed. She had never been a huge fan of those super slides and it seemed that Haruka wasn't going to back down. Rose wondered why Makoto was allowed to stay down in safer waters.

"Why me?" she asked but Haruka just gave her an evil smirk and she knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop him. Before she knew it, she was sliding down the fast current with Haruka firmly pressed behind her. Normally, they weren't allowed to go down the slide together but when Rose flirted a little with the attendant, the guy let them do as pleased.

"This is fun," Haruka almost squealed and Rose was utterly surprised. It was so un-like Haruka but she still found it adorable. Haruka firmly held Rose in place as they sped off down the slide. The pair were thrown into the pool and Makoto looked at them with a warm smile. Haruka seemed really relaxed around Rose and the olive-haired male was glad that Haruka was able to find such a precious friend.

"I have to go, I'll see you two later this evening okay?" Rose said and the two boys furrowed their brows.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked bluntly and Rose couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't worry, I have a date, I'll be back soon," Rose said and she quickly swam to the edge.

"A date?!" Haruka and Makoto shouted but the blonde simply blew them a kiss before disappearing.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Rose bowed her head in apology and Rin couldn't help but smirk.

"S'okay," he said while throwing a flirtatious wink at her. Rose couldn't help but blush a little when Rin offered her his hand before taking off to the movie theatre. Rose had never imagined going on a date because in her condition, loving someone wasn't exactly advisable. She knew that she wasn't going to be around for that much longer so loving someone was difficult. Rose often wondered whether people would still talk about her when she wasn't there anymore. Rin and Rose entered the movie theatre and they were looking at the posters to pick out a movie.

"How about-" Rose was cut off because her cell phone was blaring loudly in her bag. She grabbed the little disturbance with a deep sigh and when she saw who called her, she couldn't help but shake her head and sigh again.

"Hey Haru, something wrong?" she asked while mouthing an apology to Rin. Rose turned her attention to one of the posters and she didn't notice the wicked gleam in the redhead's eyes.

"I'm fine, haven't you ever been on a date? Stop worrying already," Rose said sternly but she wasn't able to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Yes mother, I'll be home by ten, can I go now?" she sighed because she couldn't imagine Haruka being so worried over someone. Oh well, lately, Haruka showed a lot of sides that were never seen before.

"See you later Haru," Rose said warmly and she tucked her cell phone away. During her call, Rin had regarded her with a wicked gaze that she missed because she was absorbed by the call.

"How about this one?" Rin pointed to one of the posters and Rose simply nodded. She felt bad for ignoring her date for a few minutes so she decided to humour him by letting the redhead pick out the movie for tonight.

Rose was glad that Rin held her during the movie because she wasn't a huge fan of horror movies. She wasn't really scared but it still wasn't what she enjoyed. Rin's arms felt safe and Rose wondered whether it would be a good idea to let anyone get close to her. She could manage friends but nothing more because it would end up hurting more when her time came.

"You seem worried," Rin purred into her ear and Rose looked up. Rin's eyes sparkled beautifully and Rose felt like she was drowning. Rose trembled when Rin rubbed his thumb across her lower lip.

"What are you doing?" she asked and the redhead simply smiled at her. The smile was warm and inviting and Rose felt her heart almost beat out of her chest.

"Just live every second," the redhead mused before pressing his warm lips against Rose's.

* * *

"She's late," Makoto was pacing through the living room and Haruka simply sat down on the couch while flicking through the TV-channels.

"Stop worrying," Haruka muttered. The raven-haired male was also a bit worried but Rose promised she would be careful so Haruka believed her. She'd be fine, right?

When the boys heard the front door open they leapt up like two cheetah's that were ready to pounce on their prey.

"Where were you?" Makoto asked and Rose's eyes widened at the tone that Makoto was using.

"I was on a date, remember?" Rose said blankly while shrugging her shoulders.

"You're late," Makoto continued and Rose wondered what it would be like when Makoto's sister when on her first date. Would she even be allowed to go on one?

Rose rolled her eyes and walked past the two boys. It was only then that Makoto recognised the jacket that was hanging around the blonde's shoulders.

"Where did you get that?" Makoto asked while pointing to the jacket. He knew where the jacket came from and a certain fear gripped at his heart. It couldn't be Rin's, right?

"Oh, this belongs to,…"

"Rin," Haruka spoke softly and Rose and Makoto couldn't help but gasp the moment that Haruka uttered that name. Makoto felt like a knife stabbed him in the heart and Rose wondered how Haruka knew.

"Do you remember something?" Makoto asked with a face plastered with horror and sadness.

"_I do…"_

_All that counts is now, remember that before you forget._

**A/N: I don't have a lot to say this time around :) I hope you enjoyed! I don't think I'll be able to update in the weekend because I'm celebrating my birthday tomorrow. Yup I'm a proud scorpio! :) I really want to thank all of you once again for everything, I probably wouldn't have been able to continue this story for so long if it weren't for all of you!**

**Lots of love!**


End file.
